The Lost Warrior
by WrenTree
Summary: Featherpaw, a medicine cat apprentice unknowing her own backgrounds, meets a strange, lost warrior traveling a long distance to reach his home. But what happens when a mysterious prophecy is thrown upon Featherpaw's shoulders? RP to SkyClan's Second Chanc
1. Allegiances::

**A/N: SPOILERS! I'm saying now that if you want to know some spoilers for SkyClan's Second Chance, then you may read. iI not, then don't read. -Helena

* * *

**

_S K Y C L A N_

**Leader: **Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Thorntail—large golden-brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

**Warriors**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Patchfoot—black-and-white tom. _Apprentice, Mintpaw_

Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom.

Cherrytail—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Petalnose—pale grey she-cat. _Apprentice, Dustpaw _

Rainsong—pretty, long-furred silver she-cat. _Apprentice, Ivypaw _

Brackenpelt—amber-coloured tom with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Brushpaw _

Stormcloud—very dark grey she-cat with thick fur and crisp blue eyes. _Apprentice, Barkpaw _

Forestfoot—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. _Apprentice, Sagepaw_

Bouncestep—handsome ginger tom with green eyes.

Rockfall—black tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Sagepaw—pale grey tom.

Mintpaw—dark grey tabby she-cat.

Dustpaw—light silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Ivypaw—dark brown tabby she-cat.

Brushpaw—black she-cat with brown belly.

Barkpaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Featherpaw—pretty silver she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Queens**(she-cats bearing or nursing kits)

Ivoryclaw—white she-cat. Was once Echosong's apprentice, but was demoted.

Tinycloud—pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

_G R O U N D C L A N_

**Leader: **Jaystar—light ginger tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Mothpaw_

**Deputy: **Eagleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with white ears and paws. _Apprentice, Longpaw _

**Medicine Cat: **Treeleaf—brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors: **Birchleaf—brown tabby tom with green eyes. _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Waterlight—dappled silver she-cat with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Greypaw_

Puddlefoot—blue-grey tabby with dark blue eyes.

Silverheart—silver tom with white belly. _Apprentice, Hazelpaw_

Talltail—ginger-and-white tom with a long tail. _Apprentice, Rushingpaw_

Soilfur—dark brown tom with light brown belly. _Apprentice, Riverpaw_

**Queens: **Kestrelflight—dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

_S T R E A M C L A N _

**Leader:** Batstar—very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Thistlestripe—pale-brown-and-black tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Missingfoot—dark grey she-cat with long fur and one missing front paw. _Apprentice, Frostcloud_

**Warriors:** Flamestone—dark ginger tom with green eyes. _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Creamfur—cream-coloured tortoiseshell with long fur. _Apprentice, Falconpaw_

Twilighteye—dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Redfoot—thick-furred grey-and-black tom with amber paws. _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Vinetail—brown tabby she-cat with a white belly. _Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Gorgefoot—pale brown tom with darker brown paws. _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Featherspot—silver she-cat with darker flecks. _Apprentice, Goldpaw_

Hawkflight—brown tabby tom.

Stonestrike—thick-furred grey tom with grey belly, paws, and muzzle.

**Queens: **Frozeneye—white she-cat with one blue eye, one grey eye.

_M U D C L A N_

**Leader: **Cloudstar—white, long-furred tom with grey flecks and grey eyes.

**Deputy:** Blackfeather—black she-cat with golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Thrushflight—elderly, musty brown she-cat. _Apprentice, Whitewing_

**Warriors:** Poppynose—small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a pink nose.

Tallfoot—ginger-and-white tom.

Webfur—pale grey tom with darker flecks; Featherspot's brother. _Apprentice, Earthpaw_

Hearthfire—brown-black-and-white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Gorsepaw_

Squirreltail—grey she-cat with a fluffy tail. _Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Barkstripe—brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Owleye—brown tabby tom with one gold eye and one pale blue eye.

Moonear—black she-cat with one white ear. _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Morningsong—ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. _Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Whiteface—muscular black tom with white muzzle and whiskers. _Apprentice, Stripedpaw_

Lionclaw—pale gold tom with pale blue eyes. _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Runningstream—dark grey she-cat with a white belly.

**Queens:** Ferntail—dark grey she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: It's short, but it's a prologue. I hope this sequel comes out as great as the last one. Simple allegiances brought seven reviews! I'm proud. Special thanks to my "SkyClan's Second Chance" readers:**

**PearlaH.Sweden**

**Niah-Miyoki**

**Longtail Luv**

**Peppertail/Peppertail's Spirit/...You know what, Peppertail/Squirreltail xD**

**Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy**

**Featherstream**

**hollypawlover45632 (for the most part)**

**Yoshidaimu**

**TawnyLeaf (once again for the most part)**

**I also want to say Gladewing, since she normally would have read it, but stupid parental controls blocked it. o.o I don't know why. Anyway, this sequel is deticated to Gladewing.**

**w00t!!!! Lots of readers! I'm so happy. Now that that's over, please check out my other story!!!!!!! Nah, but don't if you don't want to. (Please do)**

**-Helena Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Wind howled through the gorge. The _slick, grey-brown rock of the gorge walls crumbled lightly as a beautiful white she-cat stumbled down the Highpath. Her ears were pricked with anticipation as she reached the gorge floor.

"Clovertail?" she called through the night air. The thickness of newleaf weather ruffled her fur. "Clovertail, are you here?"

The words caught in the she-cat's throat as a pretty brown she-cat with white legs padded out from behind a boulder of a massive pile of rocks. The white she-cat's breath caught as well as a small, dark brown tabby tom-kit followed Clovertail.

"Pinekit!" the she-cat mewed excitedly. "You came too."

"He wanted to see his eldest sister," Clovertail purred. She padded silently up to the she-cat and pressed her nose to her ear. "Oh, Tinycloud," she murmured. "I've missed you so much."

Tinycloud looked up at Clovertail. "Why have you come?" she asked, changing the subject.

Clovertail sighed and looked at Pinekit, who pouncing at a pebble that fell from the Rockpile. "The Clans are in grave danger," the she-cat murmured. "All of them."

Tinycloud tipped her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"The four Clans of the forest are being forced to leave their homes…and StarClan are going with them."

Tinycloud stared, blinking at her mother. "What?" she asked. "But surely the StarClan cats that have lived in the gorge can stay!"

Clovertail sighed and pulled Pinekit away from the river's edge. "A cat called Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader before Firestar, believes that all of StarClan should stay together."

Shock and fear silenced Tinycloud from venturing further. She simply blinked at her mother.

Suddenly, Pinekit mewled, "But what will the gorge do without StarClan?"

Tinycloud saw the hurt and sorrow in Clovertail's eyes as she looked at her kit. "I don't know, Pinekit," she rasped.

"But Clovertail!" Tinycloud exclaimed. "We can't get along without StarClan! How will leaders receive their names and nine lives? How will medicine cats share tongues with you?"

Clovertail sighed. "Tinycloud, when cats join the ranks of StarClan, they become much wiser. But Bluestar was wise before she died, so no cat wants to question her."

Tinycloud took a step backward, fear clinging to her heart. "Clovertail, this can't be." Her voice came out in an alert whisper.

Clovertail dipped her head, sorrow silencing her. She wrapped her brown tail around Pinekit's shoulders as the two began to fade lightly.

"Clovertail, wait!" Tinycloud yowled.

"Take care, my daughter," Clovertail whispered, her voice airy as she faded from view. "And look out for the lost warrior."


	3. Chapter 1: Featherpaw

**A/N: Sorry about updating so late (well, late for me) I was in York, Pennsylvania skating at the Keystone State Figure Skating Competition. I bronzed!!! Yay me. Anywayz, here's chapter 1! I bet the suspense it killing you.**

_

* * *

_

_Fear gripped Featherpaw's heart, though she _hadn't a clue why. She didn't know these cats. Why was it so fear-striking what they were doing? And why had she had this dream so many times in her life as a SkyClan cat so far? She found herself standing on a moor that seemed to belong to an outrageously large Clan of cats. Mist covered the moor, and Featherpaw felt her silver fur become glued to her body uncomfortably. 

But she wasn't concentrating on the stickiness of the air, or her surroundings. What she saw in front of her made her want to turn tail and dash away, all the way back to the SkyClan camp no matter where she was. But whenever she moved her paws, she never went anywhere.

Tons of cats—millions of cats—the cats that seemed to all belong to one Clan, were leaving.

"Wait!" Featherpaw called out, anger and fear blinding her as she pelted forward, only to realize seconds later that she wasn't going anywhere. "Wait!" she called out again, scared into trying harder to reach the disappearing cats. "Don't leave!"

But who were these mysterious cats? Featherpaw didn't know. And why were they leaving? What was going on?

"Featherpaw, I swear by StarClan, if you don't wake up I'm going to demote you to a regular apprentice."

Featherpaw jolted open her eyes to see her mentor, Echosong, SkyClan's medicine cat, gazing at her with disappointment in her crystal green eyes. She quickly got to her paws and scraped the loose moss and feathers off of her fur. She looked up at Echosong deliberately.

"You need to wake up before sunhigh, Featherpaw," Echosong scolded.

Featherpaw glanced out of the medicine cat's cave. The newleaf sun was already high in the sky, glancing sunlight off of the rushing river that coursed straight through the centre of SkyClan territory.

"I'm sorry, Echosong," she mumbled.

Featherpaw's mother had been murdered by a band of foxes that came to the SkyClan camp many moons ago. Featherpaw was only a kit then, and had been taken care of by the white queen Ivoryclaw. Ivoryclaw was once in Featherpaw's position: SkyClan's medicine cat apprentice. But when their leader, Leafstar, figured out that Ivoryclaw was having kits as a medicine cat, which was against the warrior code, she was demoted and sent to the nursery with Featherpaw's true mother, Clovertail.

Echosong had been SkyClan's medicine cat for some time now, serving underneath the warrior code and helping the cats whenever in need. She was specifically chosen by two ThunderClan cats, Firestar and Sandstorm when they came all the way from their forest to rebuild the lost Clan of SkyClan in the gorge. A lot had happened since then, and Featherpaw was glad to be a part of it all.

Featherpaw was certain that Firestar had no clue that her sister, Tinycloud, would receive a message from StarClan, saying that three more Clans were needed. Tinycloud had met the Ground Rogues, an enormous band of rogues living together in a huge underground cavern beneath a sycamore tree somewhere outside of SkyClan's borders. The Clan's deputy at that time, Sharpclaw, met these rogues and infinitely decided that he wanted to take over the gorge. He was banished from SkyClan for trying to kill the apprentice, Sagepaw, and Featherpaw's brother, Rockfall. He then joined the Ground Rogues, and formed them into GroundClan. StarClan nodded at the concept of creating GroundClan, but frowned upon the concept of Sharpstar leading them.

But nonetheless, two more Clans had to be made, and Tinycloud helped scope out the two new leaders of StreamClan and MudClan, both living off the land surrounding the gorge. Batstar, once the leader of the Ground Rogues, left GroundClan to be leader of StreamClan. Cloudstar, a noble warrior of the Ground Rogues, left to become MudClan's leader.

But another prophecy had to be fulfilled, leaving Tinycloud in an uncomfortable situation. StarClan had supposedly called upon her to kill Sharpstar, and leave GroundClan with a better leader. She had done this successfully, only to find out that her mate, Thorntail, SkyClan's deputy and once a brave warrior of the Ground Rogues, was Sharpstar's son. Apparently, Sharpstar was once a member of the Ground Rogues.

But Sharpstar had been killed, and the Clans were peaceful with each other. Jaystar, a very loyal warrior of GroundClan at the time, took Sharpstar's place, and was currently leading the Clan correctly, unlike Sharpstar's blood-thirsty ways. (**A/N:** Honestly, I never liked Sharpstar/Sharpclaw even in Firestar's Quest. I feel ashamed if anyone liked him…)

"Featherpaw!" Echosong yowled, swiping a sheathed paw at the silver apprentice's ears. "Wake up and come help me."

Featherpaw shook her head lightly and padded over to where her mentor was positioned in front of her small crevice where she slept. She was picking out some water mint and poppy seed.

"Why don't you take these to Patchfoot?" Echosong murmured. Patchfoot was one of Sharpstar's former followers, but he had begged for mercy and his position in SkyClan when Leafstar had banished Sharpstar. He was now SkyClan's eldest warrior. "That daft thing has been whining on about an upset stomach. Give him the water mint to help in digest, then the poppy seeds to make him sleep and stop complaining!"

Featherpaw purred lightly as she nodded and picked up the bundles of leaves in her jaws. But as she trotted out into the watery sunlight of the newleaf afternoon, other things were on her mind. She couldn't draw her thoughts away from her terrifying dream of the leaving cats, and she wanted to talk to her sister about it. She was the only cat she could rely on.

Featherpaw glanced at the camp as she trotted over to where Patchfoot was seated beside the Rockpile. The sunhigh patrol was coming back from its border with MudClan from up above the gorge wall, led by Brackenpelt. The sturdy, headstrong warrior was a perfect example of how a loyal Clan warrior should act.

Brackenpelt was not a part of the original SkyClan that Firestar and Sandstorm had founded. Neither was Ivoryclaw, Forestfoot, Stormcloud, Rainsong, or Thorntail, along with the apprentices Dustpaw, her sister Ivypaw, Brushpaw, and her brother, Barkpaw. They were all once Ground Rogues, living under Batstar's rule. Eventually, they all joined SkyClan since the Clan was so small and pitiful against Sharpstar. They definitely helped with the addition of the Clan.

"Good afternoon, Featherpaw," Patchfoot mumbled quietly. No cat really trusted him that much ever since the loyalty he had portrayed to Sharpstar, but it was strange, since Featherpaw's brother, Bouncestep, was once loyal to Sharpstar. The ginger warrior was only an apprentice then, and didn't know any better. But now he saw his mistakes, and was forgiven by the Clan. Featherpaw didn't know why no cat still mistrusted Patchfoot except for her.

"Hello, Patchfoot," the silver apprentice greeted warmly. "How has your bellyache been treating you?"

"I feel like I've eaten crowfood," Patchfoot remarked, baring his teeth in pain. "What have you got there?"

Featherpaw nudged the leaf packet with the water mint and began opening it. "This water mint should help you." She watched thoughtfully as the senior warrior chewed on the leaves, swallowing roughly. "Now eat the poppy seeds and get some rest," Featherpaw advised.

Patchfoot glared up at her, his amber eyes shining. "I have to go on a hunting patrol with Mintpaw soon. I can't get some rest."

"Echosong's orders," Featherpaw stated simply. "And who are you to disobey a medicine cat's orders?"

Patchfoot hesitated for a moment before nodded grudgingly and lapping up the poppy seeds. He then trekked up the Highpath, the cats' name for the rocky path that led up the side of the gorge to the cats' dens.

Suddenly, Leafstar leaped on top of the Rockpile, Thorntail taking his usual spot on the lowermost boulder of the pile. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting."

Featherpaw sat down and wrapped her tail neatly over her front paws. She saw Tinycloud trot over, Rockfall and Bouncestep right behind her. Then she saw her foster mother, Ivoryclaw, pad out of the nursery, Pinekit right behind her. Pinekit was Ivoryclaw's true son, Featherpaw's stepbrother. When her real mother, Clovertail died, she had been planning on naming her kit Pinekit. Ivoryclaw named her son Pinekit in honour of Clovertail and her mate, Sparrowpelt.

"Pinekit, please come forward," Leafstar called from atop the Rockpile. Featherpaw watched her stepbrother trot shakily up to the foot of the Rockpile. "I believe it is time for Bouncestep to receive his very first apprentice. Bouncestep, you will mentor Pinepaw until he is old enough to earn his warrior name."

Featherpaw watched as her ginger-coloured brother beamed up at Leafstar and trotted over to touch noses with Pinepaw. Then the two padded to the edge of the gorge.

As Leafstar leaped off of the Rockpile, Featherpaw sprinted over to congratulate her stepbrother. She pressed her nose to his muzzle and purred loudly with him. "You're an apprentice now, like me!" she exclaimed.

Pinepaw chuckled lightly. "Pretty soon I'll be a warrior."

"And that's one thing I'll never be," Featherpaw pointed out. She was perfectly fine with the concept of never having to fight for the Clan, since she was already severely against battles and wars.

Just then, Featherpaw saw Tinycloud and her mate, Thorntail trot away toward the fallen tree. They had some friends in the neighbouring StreamClan, and they most likely just wanted some time together.

A thought struck Featherpaw as she watched her sister disappear behind the trunk. She would never be able to feel the same affection Tinycloud felt for Thorntail now that she was a medicine cat apprentice. Medicine cats weren't supposed to mate or have kits. Featherpaw would never be able to love.


	4. Chapter 2: Graystripe

**A/N: Please keep in mind that this story is as of Erin Hunter's book "Starlight." That's the one I'm currently reading. Also, I have not read and have no intention of reading the Warriors manga about how Graystripe finds his way back to ThunderClan. I'm sorry, but the second I heard of a _manga _for _Warriors_, I was a little shocked---unpleasantly. So, this is how _I _am writing the story. **

_

* * *

_

_The undergrowth of the territory bordering _GroundClan's territory was beginning to grow lush and moist again as newleaf grew stronger and warmer. Jaystar had agreed that herbs were growing less in the SkyClan's territory, and had given up some of the forest in GroundClan territory to them. Featherpaw dashed along the undergrowth, grateful to feel the slick shrubbery underpaw. Echosong padded silently and slowly behind her, while a SkyClan patrol of Bouncestep, Petalnose, Dustpaw, and Pinepaw hunted for the Clan.

Echosong's ears pricked curiously. "Featherpaw, what's that I smell?"

Featherpaw stopped and tasted the air, opening her jaw to draw in more scent. Immediately, a whiff of squirrel, wood mouse, and coltsfoot grazed her scent glands. "Coltsfoot!" she exclaimed. "SkyClan could use some of that."

Echosong nodded. "Why don't I fetch it while you help the patrol hunt a bit?"

Featherpaw nodded eagerly and dashed off to join the hunting patrol. They had split up, and mentor and apprentice were sticking together. Featherpaw decided to follow Petalnose and Dustpaw.

Featherpaw watched as Dustpaw pounced at a thrush and brought it down quickly. She was growing larger and stronger, and Featherpaw wondered why she wasn't a warrior yet. "Dustpaw, you've been an apprentice for a long time," she couldn't help meowing.

Dustpaw nodded, burying her fresh-kill swiftly. "My warrior ceremony's tonight!" she exclaimed brightly. "I can't wait."

Featherpaw looked at Petalnose, who was beaming in pride at her apprentice.

Suddenly, a whiff of shrew-scent caught Featherpaw's attention, and she lurched around to see the brown furry animal scurrying along the undergrowth. She crouched down and began stalking it until it was dead in her jaws and buried below the ground.

'Good job, Featherpaw!" Petalnose praised. "Where'd you learn to hunt so well?"

Featherpaw shrugged. "I may be a medicine cat apprentice, but I have to learn how to hunt and fight as well as any other cat in SkyClan."

Featherpaw senses pricked as she smelled Tinycloud and Thorntail approaching. She quickly scurried up to her sister and her mate.

"Tinycloud, you should be in the nursery," she mumbled, unleashing her medicine cat self. "You're expecting kits soon."

Tinycloud purred in laughter. "This is my last patrol, I promise."

Featherpaw accepted her sister's word and rushed over to Dustpaw and Petalnose. The patrol hunted until Bouncestep and Pinepaw came back, fresh-kill jammed into their jaws. Featherpaw felt glad that her stepbrother was already a great hunter. He definitely would make a great warrior some day.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting." 

Featherpaw opened her eyes with a start. She had had the same dream again, where the millions of cats were leaving. Her breathing came in short, breathy gasps, and she was worried that Echosong would ask her why she was so alarmed. She quickly shortened her breathing and sat up straight, avoiding all eye contact with her mentor.

"Let's go," Echosong muttered through a piece of fresh-kill. "We don't want to keep Leafstar waiting."

The medicine cats padded out of the cave silently to a dusky sunset. The first stars of Silverpelt were gleaming high in the air, and Featherpaw gazed up at them. _StarClan, why am I dreaming of these cats? What's going on?_ But if any of her warrior ancestors had answered, she didn't notice.

"Dustpaw, Ivypaw, come forward," Leafstar meowed from the Rockpile.

Dustpaw and Ivypaw were already apprentices in the Ground Rogues before they joined SkyClan. Brushpaw and Barkpaw were just made apprentice _in _SkyClan, and Mintpaw and Sagepaw had been made apprentice soon after.

Leafstar leaped down from the Rockpile and trotted up to the two cats. She gazed at both of them for a moment before tipping her head back and calling out, "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafstar's eyes glimmered as she looked back down at the two trembling apprentices. Featherpaw knew as a medicine cat that the tabby she-cat enjoyed this part of Clan life the most because it made her feel more important to her Clan. Tinycloud had thought she was lacking in understanding of the warrior code before, but was soon proven wrong.

"Dustpaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Ivypaw nodded first. "I do."

"I do," Dustpaw echoed, her voice shaky with anticipation.

Leafstar nodded, clearly glad of the responses. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustflower. "StarClan honours your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar rested her head on Dustflower's, and the new warrior licked her shoulder respectfully in return.

Leafstar turned to Ivypaw. "Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivynose. StarClan honours your agility and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." The two followed the traditional actions and backed away, the new warriors brimming with pride.

"Dustflower! Ivynose! Dustflower! Ivynose!"

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?"

Brought back into reality, Featherpaw glanced upward at the Rockpile. She was utterly confused when a strange, unfamiliar cat tipped his nose up above the topmost rock of the pile, sniffing curiously, a snarl playing about his lips.

"Who are you?" Brackenpelt called from the crowd of cats.

The tom raised his body to his full height, and Featherpaw got a good view of him. He was a thick-furred, grey tom with amber eyes. He smelled vaguely of a familiar cat, but Featherpaw didn't know who or why. Why did this cat seem so familiar?

"Who are you?" Forestfoot yowled, mimicking Brackenpelt's question. Those two were the most headstrong of the Clan, besides Thorntail.

The grey tom shot a look at Forestfoot. "Who am I?" he questioned, alarm layering his deep meow. He took a step forward on top of the Rockpile, receiving a menacing snarl from Thorntail. "The real question is, who are _you_?"

* * *

Featherpaw peeked out of the medicine cat's cave in curiosity. The moon was high in the air, and Leafstar had held the tom prisoner. After all, he _was _trespassing on SkyClan territory. But the way Leafstar and Tinycloud acted toward the tom confused Featherpaw. They acted like he was a long-lost friend. Featherpaw was itching to find out why this cat was so special. 

She crept out of the cave and padded silently over to the Rockpile. She could hear the voices of Leafstar, her siblings Tinycloud, Bouncestep, and Rockfall, Petalnose, Patchfoot, Sparrowpelt, and Cherrytail talking to the mysterious tom.

"So you're telling me that you're SkyClan?" the grey cat was asking as Featherpaw crouched down behind a large boulder to listen to the conversation.

"Yes," Leafstar meowed. "We are the cats that Firestar and Sandstorm assembled all those moons ago. We part of the original SkyClan, but the Clan has grown since Firestar was here."

"Firestar…" the tom murmured. His voice sounded hurt, and Featherpaw guessed that he knew the ThunderClan leader who had formed the new SkyClan. Featherpaw had never met him, but she knew that he was a great cat in terms of leadership and friendship. Sandstorm was his mate, and had helped her mother and siblings learn the ways of the warrior code.

"I appreciate you telling me this," the tom meowed at last. Featherpaw could hear the scuffling of paws as he stood up. "But I must leave now. I hope my home is nearby."

Tinycloud rushed to her paws as well. "Wait! Don't go just yet."

Featherpaw's ears pricked at her sister's insistency. Why was she soon keen on having the unknown cat stay?

Sparrowpelt let out a slow growl. "Why should he stay? He's intruded on our territory."

"Sparrowpelt, this cat is our friend," Leafstar reminded the brown tabby tom. "We shouldn't have to force him away if he wanted to stay."

The tom seemed to sit back down. "I must get going. You never know where my home could be."

"But why do you have a kittypet collar?" Rockfall asked. "Are you lost from your Twolegs?"

The tom spat in disgust. "I ran away from those filthy Twolegs. I don't need them. I want to find my home."

Featherpaw flicked her ears in frustration. Would they ever say the cat's name?

"I understand your wanting," Tinycloud mewed. "But you must stay for at least a little bit. You look weak and tired. Echosong can help you with strength."

The tom seemed to hesitate. "A little rest would be nice…" he murmured.

Bouncestep stood. "It's settled then. You can stay for as long as you like."

Featherpaw's heart raced as she realized that the cats were beginning to disperse. She had to find away to get back to her nest without them seeing her.

"Oh, and there's one thing we failed to know," Leafstar meowed slowly just as Cherrytail came into view. "What is your name?"

The tom's thick grey tail lashed once before he meowed in one simple meow, "Graystripe," and turned to follow Tinycloud.

* * *

**A/N: Yaay for Graystripe! He was always one of my favourites!! xD**


	5. Chapter 3: What's Done Is Done

_The SkyClan cats all milled about _the gorge, chatting precariously and keeping a close eye on Graystripe. He felt a bit overwhelmed in staying with the new Clan, probably since he was always used to living with four Clans in the forest. Ever since Firestar told him of his dream from the SkyClan ancestor, he had constantly doubted his friend's sanity. Surely there had always been four Clans in the forest, since there were four trees of Fourtrees, and four seasons. 

A pang of sorrow hit Graystripe as he remembered his old home. The Twolegs had taken him far away from ThunderClan's territory, or any of the Clans' territories. He wanted to find his home again, and had been searching for moons on no end. He had met some interesting cats on the way, but none of them wanted to help him look. His journey had been rather lonely.

Graystripe glanced around the SkyClan camp. So this was where Firestar had been those many moons ago. He gazed around at the Clan, impressed with his friend's bravery in travelling all the way here. SkyClan looked full and prosperous, and he felt as if there had always been a SkyClan.

"Are you going to eat something?"

Graystripe turned to look a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat crouched over a finch. She swept her tail over the fresh-kill pile beside the Rockpile. "You can have some."

Graystripe shrugged his shoulders. "It's just so odd to suddenly come across Clan life again. I've been away from ThunderClan for so long."

The tortoiseshell chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you'll find Firestar again. Once a warrior, always a warrior."

Graystripe couldn't stifle a soft purr rising from his chest. This cat reminded him of the ThunderClan queen Brightheart. They both shared the kindness and wonderful personality of a nice she-cat.

"All right," Graystripe murmured, and leaned down to grab a rabbit from the pile. The last time he'd had a rabbit was just before Dappletail died of eating one. ThunderClan weren't allowed to hunt for rabbits because the Twolegs had poisoned them.

The two cats ate silently until the tortoiseshell spoke up again. "Do you miss Firestar?" she asked.

Graystripe suffered another prick of despair and nodded blankly. "I do. It's been so long since I've seen him."

The she-cat nodded. "All of us original members of SkyClan miss him just as much. I'm Cherrytail, by the way."

Graystripe twitched his whiskers in acknowledgement. Firestar picked a perfect name for the she-cat's perfect personality.

"Graystripe," came the deep voice of the cat called Sparrowpelt. He padded smoothly over to the two cats and sat down in between Cherrytail and Graystripe. "I hear you're on a quest to find your old home."

Graystripe nodded quietly. He wished that these Clan cats would stop bringing up ThunderClan.

Cherrytail seemed to notice his discomfort. "How about you feel the rush of hunting again?" She got to her paws and flicked her tail toward Graystripe.

Graystripe chuckled softly. "I've hunted during my journey to find my home," he pointed out.

Cherrytail purred gently. "I know that, mouse-brain," she meowed playfully. "But how about you hunt with a patrol again, even if it isn't your Clan?"

Graystripe's ears prickle. He liked the sound of hunting in a regular patrol again, whether or not he was hunting for ThunderClan. Just the feel of the others around him while he stalked prey would be good enough for him.

Graystripe followed Cherrytail over to where Thorntail was seated near the base of the Highpath. "Hey, Thorntail, can I lead a patrol with Graystripe here?" Cherrytail asked.

Thorntail narrowed his eyes before meowing, "Okay."

Cherrytail glanced over at Ivynose and motioned with her tail. "How about your first warrior hunting patrol?"

Graystripe beamed at the she-cat. It was proof that these cats still followed the ways of the warrior code. Firestar and Sandstorm had done a good job.

He followed the two SkyClan cats toward the fallen tree blocking the rest of the river from view. He remembered back to what Firestar had told him about following the river bordering RiverClan's and WindClan's territory. This was the same river that led to his home!

But Graystripe kept his mouth shut. For some reason, he didn't want to inform Cherrytail of his new route home.

* * *

Graystripe felt overjoyed as he lunged for the shrew his was stalking, taking it down quickly. He loved the feeling of the lush undergrowth underpaw; the leaf-bare he had suffered had been long enough. But as he buried his prey, he noticed Cherrytail and Ivynose staring at him with open eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You've caught more fresh-kill than both of us combined!" Ivynose exclaimed. "You must've been a great hunter in ThunderClan."

Graystripe didn't like the past-tense form of the verb, but he dismissed the comment with a flick of his tail. He trekked on further, listening to the bubbling river beside him.

Eventually the cats came across a bend in the gorge and river, and a long, narrow stream trickled through a rocky slope leading into a fork in the gorge. But something smelled odd to him. Like another scent drifting in between SkyClan scent. Perhaps the SkyClan cats weren't too strong in renewing the scent-markings every day since they were the only Clans in the gorge.

"Have you ever hunted this far?" he asked the she-cats.

Cherrytail quickly leaped in front of Graystripe, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. "That's StreamClan territory. You know, hence the _stream_."

Graystripe lifted his tail in alarm. His hackles began to rise slowly as he narrowed his eyes at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "_Stream_Clan?" he growled.

Cherrytail relaxed slightly. "Tinycloud—you know, the who she-cat who asked you to stay?—she got a message from StarClan telling her that three new Clans needed to be made."

Graystripe couldn't believe his ears. Was Cherrytail tricking him, or were there honestly three more Clans in the gorge? "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Are you sure it was StarClan? Not some other group of warrior ancestors?"

Cherrytail laughed shortly. "Graystripe, it was StarClan," she reassured. "There's GroundClan, Jaystar leading them. Then there's MudClan, led by Cloudstar, and StreamClan here, led by Batstar."

Graystripe took a step backward. He didn't know what to say. First there were four Clans, and then StarClan tells Firestar that there were always five. And now StarClan were being picky and wanted a few _more _Clans! Why not? We've got the cats to do it!

"This isn't possible," Graystripe stuttered. "Why would StarClan want _more _Clans? Isn't four enough, let alone five?"

Cherrytail's tail dropped shamefully. "I'm sorry, Graystripe, but what's done is done."

Graystripe forced the fur to lie flat on his shoulders as he turned sharply and returned to his buried fresh-kill. He dug it up in silence as Cherrytail and Ivynose found their fresh-kill. The patrol made it back to the SkyClan camp in silence, and Graystripe found that Cherrytail didn't dare look at him.


	6. Chapter 4: Cherrytail's Determination

**A/N: You all know how much I hate not following the actual guide lines and everything, so I've decided that all this is _before _Graystripe meets Millie. He runs away from his Twolegs, and then...oh, you'll find out...**

**Also, I realized that the forest cats leave and find the lake all before newleaf starts. I'm a bit forward with seasons, so if you notice that newleaf has been going on for a real long time, I'm sorry. I messed up. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Featherpaw didn't like the stranger. She _thought Graystripe seemed a bit odd. He always kept his distance from the other SkyClan cats. Echosong had told her that he was only not used to living with a Clan again. Once he got back to his Clan of ThunderClan, he'd make it just fine.

So Featherpaw decided to get to know him bit more before judging him. She glanced over at Echosong. "May I go and see how Pinepaw is?"

Echosong nodded. Pinepaw was youngest apprentice so far, so she couldn't say no to a request like that.

Featherpaw shook her pelt stiffly and trotted out of the cave. She instantly spotted Graystripe coming back from a patrol with Cherrytail and Ivynose, his thick grey fur contrasting with Cherrytail's tortoiseshell fur.

"Hey, Graystripe," she mewed warmly. But the grey tom gave her frustrated look and stormed off toward where Leafstar and Brackenpelt were sharing tongues.

Ivynose glanced at Featherpaw. "Don't worry about him," she mumbled. "When he found out about the other Clans, he went ballistic."

Featherpaw cocked her head to one side. "Why? What's wrong with having four Clans in the gorge?"

Ivynose shrugged. "He probably thinks that StarClan have been lying to him."

Featherpaw looked over at Cherrytail, who was staring after Graystripe with sorrow in her eyes. She could tell that the tortoiseshell she-cat had been the cause, and would've done anything to fix it again.

Featherpaw turned back to look at Graystripe. She saw Tinycloud padding down the Highpath from the nursery, her bulging belly flopping around. She seemed eager to talk to Graystripe, and Featherpaw wanted to know why.

"Tinycloud!" she called, sprinting up to her sister. Tinycloud stopped and shuffled her paws around nervously.

"Hello, Featherpaw," she mumbled. "What's up?"

"Why are you out of the nursery?" Featherpaw asked, swishing her tail as a sign of playfulness, hiding her curiosity from Tinycloud.

The white queen glanced over at Graystripe, then back at Featherpaw and sighed. "Featherpaw, can I please go talk to Graystripe?"

Featherpaw smirked. "I knew it," she mewed happily. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Featherpaw, move. I have to tell him something," Tinycloud insisted.

Featherpaw blocked her sister from going anywhere. "Tell me!"

Tinycloud hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. "Come on, I'll tell you in the nursery."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that StarClan are _leaving_?" Featherpaw mewed with incredulity. "StarClan can leave!" But once she thought about it, it made sense. With all her dreams of the millions of cats leaving the moor, what Tinycloud was telling her seemed to be true. 

"Featherpaw, our _mother _came to me to tell me this, and our brother, Pinekit," Tinycloud insisted. "Why would Clovertail lie to us?"

"But you had the dream!" Featherpaw yowled. "Shouldn't a medicine cat receive the dream?" Sure, Featherpaw was feeling jealous that her sister had received the dream from StarClan and not her. But _she _was the medicine cat, not Tinycloud!

"Featherpaw, who are you to doubt StarClan?" Tinycloud shot out suddenly. "You're the most loyal cat I know. Can't you trust me?"

Featherpaw gazed into her sister's green eyes. There was a flicker of doubt there, but she definitely saw truth. "All right," she meowed at last, nodding gently. "But if StarClan are leaving, what are the Clans of the gorge going to do? What makes the forest Clans so important that _all _of StarClan have to leave?"

Tinycloud shook her head. "I don't know," she mumbled. "But Clovertail did tell me one more thing. She said to look out for the lost warrior. Featherpaw, it's so obvious that Graystripe is that lost warrior! He's so far away from ThunderClan, that any blind kit would know he's lost."

Featherpaw looked down at her silver paws. Tinycloud had a point. Judging by the way Graystripe seemed so apprehensive around the SkyClan cats, Featherpaw knew that he was the cat Clovertail had mentioned in Tinycloud's dream.

"But what do we do?" Featherpaw looked back up at her sister in shock. "What will Graystripe do? Why does StarClan want us to look out for him?"

"I don't know!" Tinycloud yowled. "I don't know, Featherpaw. But I have a feeling that we're in danger. The Clans of the forest are in great danger!"

* * *

Featherpaw sat down beside the base of the Rockpile as Leafstar called out the familiar Clan greeting. She saw Graystripe's eyes beam as he heard the call. _Probably not used to hearing it_, Featherpaw thought decisively. 

"Cats of SkyClan, you all know that we have visitor among us, Graystripe of ThunderClan," Leafstar called to her gathered Clan. "But what some of you don't know is that Graystripe is lost and cannot find ThunderClan. We all know that he has a long way to go before he finds his home, because of the time and strength it took for Firestar and Sandstorm to get here. Graystripe is a lost warrior, and we have to help him."

Forestfoot got to his paws. "Why should we help him?" he yowled. "He's not of our Clan. Make him find his home by himself."

Leafstar shot the sturdy warrior a stern glance before ignoring him and meowing, "Also, I have just been informed that Tinycloud, our only queen, received a dream a few nights ago. I can see why she hasn't told a cat yet, because the dream told her of StarClan leaving their old home to travel somewhere else. They are leaving the gorge."

Yowl of protest broke out among the Clan. Featherpaw saw Graystripe's tail lash in annoyance. "How can StarClan leave?" Patchfoot called out. "Where are they going? Why?"

One yowl was louder than the rest, and it came from Dustflower. "How can Tinycloud receive signs from StarClan? She isn't a medicine cat!"

Featherpaw rose to her paws. "I received a dream too!"

The Clan fell silent, waiting for Featherpaw to continue. A sudden weight dropped down on her shoulders as she gazed around the Clan. He eyes fell upon Echosong, who looked just as alarmed as everyone else.

Featherpaw gulped and mewed shakily, "I had a dream recently—and not just one, multiple!—and it was about a massive group of cats, StarClan, I believe, leaving their home. They just all banded together and left."

Leafstar nodded from atop the Rockpile. "Thank you, Featherpaw," she meowed. "It is settled then. StarClan are leaving."

"No!" Petalnose shouted, getting to her paws. "That can't be! Why would StarClan leave?"

This time, Graystripe answered her. "Back in ThunderClan, two cats named Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw left with the cats from RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. They left in the opposite direction Firestar took to get here, and came back with a message saying that the Clans had to leave the forest. I have a feeling StarClan are going with them."

"Squirrelpaw!" Tinycloud exclaimed next to Featherpaw.

"What?" Featherpaw asked her.

"Squirrelpaw is Firestar's daughter."

Featherpaw dismissed the comment and listened once more to the argument.

"But why do _all _of StarClan have to go?" Rainsong called out. "Can't _our _ancestors stay with us?"

Tinycloud rose to her paws. "Clovertail told me that a cat named Bluestar wants all of StarClan to stay together. I'm sorry, but there's no persuading a wise cat like her."

"Clovertail?" Rockfall exclaimed. "You spoke to Clovertail?"

Tinycloud nodded. "Pinekit was there too."

Sparrowpelt, Rockfall, and Bouncestep all bowed their heads in respect. Featherpaw felt a pang of sorrow as she saw her father and brothers mourn. She missed her mother just as much, but she didn't want to take the time in mourning. She was only a kit then, and had learned to cope with her loss.

Graystripe spoke up again. "Does this mean that ThunderClan is no longer in the forest I know?" he asked Leafstar.

The tabby leader shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot answer you that question, Graystripe. You must find ThunderClan on your own."

Disgusted, Featherpaw got to her paws once more. "But he's alone!" she called out. "He can't find his Clan on his own! If the Clans _have _moved, then it'll take forever to find them."

Graystripe beamed over at her, and Featherpaw felt determination bubble inside her. She thought wrong of this ThunderClan warrior.

"Leafstar, you said so yourself that Graystripe needs help to find ThunderClan again," Stormcloud called out from the crowd. "But how exactly can we help him?"

Tinycloud looked at Featherpaw. "Clovertail told me to look out for the lost warrior. I don't think she meant to _find_ him, I think she mean to literally _look out _for him. We have to help him get home."

Featherpaw rose to her paws. "Does any cat want to journey with Graystripe to find ThunderClan?"

Immediately, all the cats fell silent as Cherrytail got to her paws, her tail lashing determinedly. "I'll help Graystripe."


	7. Chapter 5: Silverstream

**A/N: I usually don't support deadpairings, such as Crowfeather and Feathertail (which I call Crowfeathertail) or definitely not Firestar and Spottedleaf. I just don't like it. It's odd, and people need to move on when stuff like death happens. I know it's hard, but it's true. **

**But the only deadpairing I can withstand is Graystripe and Silverstream, because they were just way too cute together. I read the first Warriors manga today, and was devastated that Erin Hunter would let any other cat takew over Graystripe's love life. **

**Yes, I know, I'm a hypocrite. **

**But I can assure all of you people out there thinking that there's going to be a romance between Cherrytail and Graystripe that yes, Graystripe does start to like her. A lot. I'm very sorry, but I can't stand any other cat with Graystripe, so it's not going to last. I'm very sorry!!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_"Cherrytail?" Graystripe looked over to see _the brown tabby tom Sparrowpelt take a step toward the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Cherrytail, how do you expect to help him?"

Cherrytail glanced at Sparrowpelt. "I'm going to go with him to find ThunderClan."

"You can't do that on your own," Rockfall called out. Graystripe remembered Tinycloud telling him that Rockfall was once Cherrytail's apprentice. "What happens when Graystripe _finds _ThunderClan? You'll have to make it back here on your own!"

Meows of agreement and protest of Cherrytail's leaving broke out among the cats below the Rockpile. Graystripe gazed on in wonder, amazed at how much this Clan _actually acted _like a true forest Clan. Firestar was right. StarClan _had _lied to them all their lives. There were always five Clans.

"Every cat be quiet!" Thorntail yowled, leaping up next to Leafstar. Instantly, the cats below him hushed and listened to what he had to say. "I know that none of us want Cherrytail to go, and neither Graystripe. But he has to find his home, and he can't do that alone! If Cherrytail has insisted on helping Graystripe, then so be it. We can't do anything to stop her." He paused and glanced once at Cherrytail, at Graystripe, and then at the whole Clan. "But I do agree with Rockfall. One more cat should go with, so both him or her and Cherrytail can come back home together."

Sparrowpelt rose to his paws. "She's my sister. I'll go with her."

Graystripe saw Featherpaw leap forward, determination playing about her face. This medicine cat apprentice reminded him of Cinderpelt when she was Firestar's apprentice. Now the medicine cat was just as wise as Bluestar once was.

"Please don't go, Father!" the small silver she-cat mewed. Graystripe saw Tinycloud stiffen, and also witnessed Ivoryclaw lash her tail in warning to Sparrowpelt.

But before the brown tabby tom could speak up, Leafstar got to her paws. "I'm sorry, Sparrowpelt, but you have kin here you must take care of."

"Cherrytail has kin too!" Rockfall called, getting to his paws. "She has Sparrowpelt." The black warrior paused and sighed. "She was my mentor, Leafstar," he meowed. "I will go with her."

"No!" Tinycloud shrieked, bolting up to her brother. "Rockfall, please don't…"

But Leafstar nodded. "I know Rockfall has kin too, but he doesn't have kits. Rockfall, you will accompany Graystripe and Cherrytail on their search for ThunderClan."

Rockfall nodded with authority. Tinycloud next to him continued to nuzzle him, her green eyes brimming in sorrow.

As if drawing the meeting to an end, Leafstar nodded to Thorntail and leaped off of the Rockpile, following closely by her deputy. The SkyClan cats around the mound of rocks began to disperse, all crowding around Cherrytail and Rockfall.

Graystripe straightened and padded smoothly over to Cherrytail. He had told Leafstar his disappointment about having yet three more Clans in the gorge, but the tabby she-cat had explained everything. He now understood what Cherrytail meant, and had to apologize to her.

"Cherrytail!" he called out. He finally slipped up to her between the throng of cats and meowed, "Cherrytail, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Cherrytail silenced him with a flick of her tail across his mouth. "It's all right. Now, when do you plan on leaving?"

* * *

Graystripe flicked his tail in concentration. He didn't want to leave SkyClan just yet. He felt so at home in the Clan that he feared he would never want to leave. But he knew that he belonged in ThunderClan, and that SkyClan would never be as good a home for him. 

Focusing his thoughts back on the starling perched on top of the tree branch, Graystripe prowled forward silently. He knew it would be tricky to catch the bird, since he had already resigned from hunting birds on his way to find SkyClan. But he wanted to show Cherrytail beside him that he could catch a bird just as easily as she could. Firestar had told him back at the forest that the SkyClan cats were special for their amazing ability to leap high in the air and catch prey straight from trees.

Absent-mindedly, Graystripe stepped forward and his front paw landed on a crisp twig, sending the starling a warning to fly away. As the pale-feathered bird opened its wings for liftoff, Cherrytail quickly leaped into the air and snatched it from the tree, bringing it down swiftly.

Graystripe straightened, flicking his whiskers in admiration, his eyes wide with alarm. "Nice catch!" he exclaimed. Firestar was definitely right when he said that SkyClan cats could jump. "I never would've gone after that."

"It's a nice piece of fresh-kill," Cherrytail defended. She placed the starling on the ground and began scraping earth over it. "Let's go. I'm in the mood for some rabbit, no?"

Graystripe beamed at the tortoiseshell, but he quickly cast all thoughts of admiration away. First of all, Cherrytail was a SkyClan cat. Graystripe was ThunderClan's old deputy. Two completely different cats. For all he knew, Cherrytail used to be a kittypet!

Second of all, he couldn't take his mind away from his one true love, the she-cat who bore his kits: Silverstream. The beautiful RiverClan queen could not be forgotten in Graystripe's mind, not after he had two children, Stormfur and Feathertail, to bring up. Of course, Feathertail had died on the way home from the journey to find the sun-drown-place. That had left Graystripe in pieces, since Silverstream had died giving birth to her. Now both of his precious girls were lost, and he had no idea where Stormfur was. How could Graystripe just give up on Silverstream?

The two hunted for a few moments longer before they collected their fresh-kill and headed back to the camp. Graystripe felt a bit odd hunting for another Clan, but who else was there to hunt for? He grabbed a magpie from the pile and sat down next to Rockfall and Tinycloud, watching Cherrytail head off to sit next to Sparrowpelt.

"Might as well get to know each other better," Rockfall suggested.

Graystripe nodded, but his eyes remained on Cherrytail. He couldn't believe he was already forgetting Silverstream—no. "Forgetting" was too strong a word. He was simply acknowledging the fact that his mate was dead, and that he had to move on. But he couldn't just let Silverstream go!

"Graystripe?"

Graystripe turned his broad grey head to see Tinycloud flicking his flank with her long white tail. "You were daydreaming."

Graystripe nibbled at his magpie silently. He drew his thoughts away from Cherrytail and concentrated on what the white SkyClan queen was saying.

"I know it must feel weird being one of StarClan's subjects, but imagine how all us SkyClan cats must've felt when Firestar and Sandstorm came to the gorge."

Graystripe understood how Tinycloud felt; he wouldn't have been able to imagine a different life than a Clan life, but he understood her.

Suddenly, Thorntail came over to sit beside his mate, Leafstar right beside him. "So Graystripe, when did you plan on leaving?"

"I want to give Cherrytail and Rockfall here a day or two to say good-bye. Besides, the full moon is in two nights. Maybe you should inform the other Clans that they're leaving?"

Graystripe knew that he might be offending the kind SkyClan leader by sneering the "other Clans" part, but he was devastated that StarClan were simply creating more Clans from nowhere. Leafstar must've understood that.

Leafstar seemed to show no offense of the comment and simply nodded. "That's a good idea. And, you'll be able to feel what a Gathering feels like again. I'm sure you've missed your Clan life."

Graystripe nodded, and had a whisker snagged in his kittypet collar during the process. "Fox dung!" he exclaimed, getting to his paws. He tried tugging at his whisker, but the collar fastened on tightly.

To the grey warrior's horror, he heard Rockfall whisper to Tinycloud, "Could it be a sign from StarClan? Maybe Graystripe's supposed to be a kittypet."

"I'm ThunderClan's deputy!" Graystripe yowled, determination boiling inside him. He yanked at his muzzle, and the whisker came free. But the collar stilled remained attached to his throat.

When Graystripe looked down, the bright purple Twoleg material seemed to be taunting him. He remembered back to when he met Firestar in the Twolegplace beside ThunderClan's territory. He had lost his collar almost immediately in a battle with the ThunderClan elder Longtail. It was a sign good enough for Bluestar that Firestar, Rusty, at the time, was suitable to become a warrior.

Maybe Rockfall was right. Maybe since he still had his collar, Graystripe was meant to be a kittypet.

"It probably just means that you shouldn't leave yet," Tinycloud reassured, sensing Graystripe's uneasiness. "And you're not going to. You have two more days."

Graystripe, slightly comforted in Tinycloud's words, nodded and went back to eating his magpie. He chewed thoughtfully, ever so often casting glances at Cherrytail.

_I'm sorry, Silverstream_, he thought, glancing upward at the first showing stars of Silverpelt. _I'm so sorry._


	8. Chapter 6: An Enemy's Return

**A/N: A bit of old Leafpool and Mothwing coming in here. I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Featherpaw watched intently as Echosong sorted _through the various herbs and berries, wrinkling up her whiskers in frustration.

"Featherpaw, we're out of horsetail," the silver tabby medicine cat complained suddenly, startling Featherpaw. "Would you mind going out with a warrior to find some?"

"Echosong, the only horsetail there is around here is in MudClan territory," Featherpaw insisted. "We used to get all our horsetail from up there when MudClan came and took the territory."

"Well maybe Thrushflight or Whitewing will give us some," Echosong meowed. "Just take a warrior before you leave. You're a new apprentice; I don't want some cat clawing your fur off already."

Featherpaw flicked her tail resignedly and began padding out of the cave when a thought pricked her. "May I take Graystripe?"

Echosong pondered the question. "All right," she meowed at last. "Leafstar probably wants him to meet the other Clan leaders anyway."

_Or medicine cats, rather_, Featherpaw thought as she trotted up to the grey ThunderClan warrior, whom was sharing tongues with Rockfall in the newleaf sun. Meeting the leaders was for the Gathering tomorrow.

"Hello, Graystripe," Featherpaw mewed warmly to the thick-furred deputy. "Echosong needs more horsetail from MudClan territory, and wanted me to take a warrior. Want to come?"

Graystripe beamed up at the grey medicine cat apprentice. Featherpaw could tell that he was popular among the SkyClan cats, and she knew he couldn't say no.

"Okay," he meowed, getting to his paws. He followed Featherpaw across the gorge and began helping her climb up the rocky slope.

Once at the top, Featherpaw paused, panting heavily. She never liked going to visit MudClan, mainly because they were so hard to get to. But as she gazed out across the open expanse of moorland spotted with trees, she felt a bit renewed. It was a beautiful sight, looking down the crest of the hill to the MudClan territory.

"Featherpaw," Graystripe started nervously, "you said that you needed horsetail from MudClan. Do Clans in the gorge actually share like that?"

"Are you telling me that Cinderpelt never shares with the other medicine cats?" Featherpaw shot rhetorically, setting off down the hill. When she reached the scent marker where the first copse of trees started, Graystripe had forgotten the question.

"So this is MudClan scent," the grey warrior remarked. "It smells a lot like WindClan."

Featherpaw sniffed. "It smells like MudClan, if you ask me," she mewed sarcastically. The two purred together for a moment before cautiously crossing the border and setting paw in the muddy area.

The two didn't have to walk long. A MudClan patrol was heading in their direction and almost immediately spotted them. Featherpaw looked for a place to hide, but she couldn't take shelter among the trees. She admired the MudClan cats for their ability to hunt in the barren land.

"Featherpaw?" meowed the leader of the patrol, a cat Featherpaw recognized as Morningsong. Her apprentice, Cinderpaw, leaped into the air beside her. "What are you doing on MudClan territory? Who is this?"

Featherpaw glanced up at Graystripe. "This is Graystripe, a ThunderClan warrior from the forest. He's lost, and found us a few nights ago."

Graystripe nodded to Morningsong. "Nice to meet you. My leader, Firestar, has told me a lot about SkyClan, but I didn't know there were other Clans."

Morningsong opened her mouth to say something when a strong-looking tortoiseshell tom shoved his way to the head. "_Graystripe_?" he scoffed. "He doesn't even have stripes."

"Hearthfire, that's rude," Morningsong scolded, flicking her tail at the tom. "I'm sure Graystripe is a friend if Leafstar took him in."

Hearthfire narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to ask Cloudstar about that."

Morningsong ignored the rude warrior's comment and turned to Featherpaw. "What is it you want?"

"I need some herbs for Echosong," Featherpaw mewed. "May I see Thrushflight?"

Morningsong nodded. "Of course," she mewed. "Follow me."

The SkyClan cat and ThunderClan deputy followed the patrol deeper into the MudClan territory until the strip of moorland closed off into a thin forest. There was no undergrowth, which Featherpaw disliked. Instead of shrubbery, a muddy floor caked Featherpaw's pads. _Probably why they go by MudClan_, she thought.

Morningsong led them straight to an enormous oak tree that had a branch swooping down over the muddy ground. Its massive leaves hung low over the ground, and Featherpaw saw them twined with twigs and ferns from the ground to create a barrier. The patrol slipped into the camp from the opening at the base of the branch.

The MudClan camp was a shallow pit in the forest floor, probably carved out by the cats themselves. Featherpaw saw Cloudstar perched atop the head of the branch, speaking to his deputy, Blackfeather. The black she-cat reminded Featherpaw of Sharpstar's wicked deputy, Nightclaw that she had to look away. Nightclaw had been chased out of GroundClan when Jaystar became leader, along with a few other followers. Of the group included a SkyClan cat named Flowerfrost, a deep supporter of Sharpstar. She had tried to steal Thorntail from Tinycloud, but she was eventually driven away.

"Morningsong!" a MudClan tom yowled. When Featherpaw looked up, a golden long-furred warrior was stalking toward them, a puzzled expression on his face. "Who have we here?"

"This is Featherpaw of SkyClan, and Graystripe of ThunderClan," Morningsong introduced. "ThunderClan is the Clan Firestar and Sandstorm came from to rebuild SkyClan. Featherpaw has a request of Thrushflight."

The golden tom glanced at Featherpaw. "Thrushflight's in her den."

Morningsong nodded. "Thanks, Lionclaw."

Featherpaw and Graystripe padded over with Morningsong to an alcove in a rock on the other side of the clearing. Featherpaw saw a white tail poking out from the entrance.

"Whitewing," Morningsong called. "You and Thrushflight have visitors."

With that, Morningsong nodded to Featherpaw and dashed away to where Cloudstar was perched.

Whitewing backed out of the alcove and beamed at Featherpaw. "Hi, Featherpaw!" she mewed brightly. "How has Echosong been treating you?"

Featherpaw purred at the white medicine cat apprentice's enthusiasm. She liked Whitewing a lot. "Pretty well. Listen, I need some horsetail for Echosong. When MudClan came here, you claimed the part of the territory SkyClan used to gather horsetail. Do you mind?"

Whitewing shook her head. "Of course not! Let me ask Thrushflight." After a moment of Whitewing disappearing into the medicine cat's den, she returned with a few crisp brown long stems in her mouth. "Here you are," she mewed, setting the horsetail down. "Thrushflight says to come by whenever you need to."

Featherpaw noticed a glint of worry in her friend's blue eyes. "Whitewing, are you okay?" she asked.

The white she-cat looked up and purred warmly. "I'm fine, Featherpaw! You and Graystripe bring that horsetail back to Echosong."

Featherpaw hesitated. She didn't like to see Whitewing—or any cat for that matter—upset and not telling her. But she didn't press her further and simply nodded before picking up the horsetail. She nodded brusquely to Graystripe before the two headed out of the camp.

"Featherpaw, wait!"

Featherpaw turned to see a dark tabby she-cat sprinting up to her. She looked young, and was probably a newly made apprentice. Behind her, a muscular black tom with a white muzzle padded smoothly toward them.

"I'm Stripedpaw," the tabby she-cat mewed excitedly.

The black tom rested his tail on Stripedpaw's shoulders. "And I'm Whiteface. Cloudstar sent us to guide you back to your territory."

Anger burned Featherpaw's senses. Did Cloudstar not trust them to make it back to SkyClan's territory without fresh-kill? Tinycloud had done so much to help Cloudstar when he was in GroundClan under Sharpstar's rule. How could he already mistrust them?

Whiteface chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, we're just trying to act like normal Clans should."

Featherpaw nodded, and glanced at Graystripe. She realized that the Clans of the forest must've acted this way all the time.

Featherpaw nodded and followed Whiteface and Stripedpaw out of the camp. She cast one last glance at Whitewing, who was still looking unhappy outside the medicine cat's den.

* * *

"What can you smell, Stripedpaw?" Whiteface meowed as the patrol plodded on through the muddy forested part of MudClan territory. 

The small she-cat lifted her muzzle and scented the air. "There's a lot of rabbit coming up, probably from the moors."

Whiteface nodded. "Good job," he meowed. "SkyClan's territory is coming up. We can probably leave you two soon."

Featherpaw nodded blankly. She was concentrating on that odd scent she smelled coming up ahead of them, and it definitely wasn't rabbit.

"Why does that smell familiar?" she asked herself quietly.

"Sorry?" Graystripe murmured softly.

"Nothing," Featherpaw mumbled. She narrowed her eyes and tried to peer through the last of the trees in the forest. Ahead, gazing out across the gorge cliff was a dark figure, tail lashing wildly.

"She smells of SkyClan." Whiteface looked at Featherpaw. "Do you know her?"

Featherpaw halted at the edge of the forest and motioned for the others to do the same. The fur looked oddly familiar, a dark tortoiseshell, almost like Cherrytail's.

Suddenly, the she-cat's head spun around, revealing narrowed, yellow eyes. Featherpaw inhaled a gasp, along with Whiteface. Clearly he remembered this she-cat as well.

Flowerfrost.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm surprised. None of my readers realized that one of the most important characters was gone!!! Come on guys. Get it together! Oh, and, I'm sorry Niah-Miyoki, but I had already thought of the name Thrushflight...I swear by StarClan that I didn't steal it...-;**


	9. Chapter 7: The Gathering

**A/N: Gah, I thought I wouldn't have as much fun with this story as SkyClan's Second Chance, but I'm really liking it so far. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!!**

_

* * *

_

_"What?" Graystripe hissed hurriedly. "Who is _it?"

But he couldn't get an answer out of neither Featherpaw nor Whiteface. He looked just as confused and dazzled as Stripedpaw.

"Should we chase her out?" Whiteface snarled in a menacing voice. Graystripe was instantly reminded of the ShadowClan leader, Blackstar. He had the same black-and-white fur, and the same headstrong attitude.

Featherpaw flicked a tail forward. "She's coming toward us."

Graystripe looked up to see the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat padding smoothly up to the group of cats. He was captivated by her stunning beauty, but was quickly reminded that she wasn't friendly due to Whiteface and Featherpaw's menacing growls.

"Look who it is," the she-cat named Flowerfrost meowed in a perfect voice that matched her beauty. "I remember you, Whiteface." Her tone smoothly turned angry. "You were a traitor toward Sharpstar."

"Every cat who followed him was a traitor!" Whiteface spat, lurching forward threateningly. Flowerfrost didn't flinch.

"Is that so?" she growled. "I'm sure GroundClan are suffering from a massive loss of cats. I'm not the only one still alive."

"But Sharpstar is dead, and that's good, right?" Stripedpaw mewed hopefully.

Flowerfrost chuckled, and then turned a cruel gaze on Featherpaw. "This gorge will be ruled by one cat. There is no need for four Clans. One cat should rule all!"

With that, Whiteface leapt at Flowerfrost. Drawn in by the adrenaline, Graystripe leaped to. This cat was no friend of hi if she was no friend of the Clans of the gorge.

Stripedpaw leaped in too, but Graystripe beamed when he saw that Featherpaw remained where she was. Medicine cats weren't supposed to abide to the usual rules of war and battle. Featherpaw kept still, glaring a storm at Flowerfrost.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?"

Graystripe pulled away from the tussle and glanced over at the lip of the gorge. Thorntail, followed by Brackenpelt and Brushpaw, was trotted toward the fighting cats. The moment he saw Flowerfrost, he halted and stared at her, golden eyes wide as moons.

"Thorntail!" Flowerfrost mewed in recognition. She let out a few choppy laughs. "When was the last time I saw you?"

Without answering, Thorntail slashed his unsheathed paws out angrily. "You do not belong here. Leave _now_."

Flowerfrost got to her paws and flicked her tail in front of her chest, an innocent expression playing about her face. "Me? Why don't I belong here? The gorge should be ruled by one cat anyway."

Thorntail snorted. "And who's that?"

Flowerfrost turned to trek off through the moor to GroundClan's unmarked part of the forest. Just before she disappeared, she called out, "Dead Water."

* * *

"That's all she said?" Leafstar questioned, her gaze pricking Graystripe's neck fur. "Are you sure?" 

Thorntail nodded. "She simply said, 'Dead Water,' and left." The golden-brown tabby deputy sighed. "Leafstar, Flowerfrost is a threat to the gorge. We have to do something about it!"

"I know," Leafstar murmured, gazing at the mound of rocks that was the Rockpile. "We'll inform the other Clans at the Gathering tonight. Possibly Jaystar, Batstar, or Cloudstar will know what to do."

"They're new leaders," Featherpaw put in. "You've been leader the longest, Leafstar. I have a feeling they'll all be counting on _you_."

Graystripe mewed agreement. The medicine cat apprentice had a point. Firestar had left the gorge with only one Clan created. Leafstar must have the wisdom and experience as a leader.

But Leafstar didn't say anything regarding the subject. She simply twitched her tail-tip dismissively and meowed, "That's all. Thorntail, organise a Gathering patrol. And remember to bring Graystripe."

* * *

The moonlight sparkled off of the smooth surface of the flat stone overlooking the gorge that the cats called the Skyrock. Graystripe suspected it was the same as Fourtrees in the forest, although the four giant oaks had been destroyed by the Twolegs. Graystripe wouldn't be surprised if ThunderClan and the other forest Clans left already. 

Something prodded Graystripe's side. He turned to see Cherrytail sit down next to him. "Here comes GroundClan."

Graystripe looked over at the wide expanse of forest that Cherrytail introduced to him as the GroundClan portion of the gorge. A long-furred, light-ginger-and-cream tom was padding coolly from the thin trees, followed by a numerous amount of cats.

"That's Jaystar?" Graystripe asked quietly.

Cherrytail nodded. "He was one of GroundClan's fiercest traitors of Sharpstar. No cat in GroundClan liked him at the time."

"He was a spy, and now he's the leader," Graystripe mumbled. "I'm impressed."

Jaystar greeted Leafstar warmly and the two began chatting comfortably. The rest of the GroundClan cats mingled with the SkyClan cats.

Graystripe saw Featherpaw rush up to a brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. He suspected she was the medicine cat, since most medicine cats talked with other medicine cats. But Echosong hadn't joined them. Graystripe saw the silver she-cat talking urgently with another dark blue-grey queen.

"Oh, that's Puddlefoot," Cherrytail meowed, noticing Graystripe's query. "She..ah…"

"What?" Graystripe asked.

Cherrytail leaned forward, as if she knew she shouldn't be telling him. "She's actually Featherpaw's mother."

Graystripe started to yowl in anger at how much SkyClan was disrespecting the ways of the warrior code, but stopped. His two children were in RiverClan, and the ThunderClan queen Goldenflower has a daughter in ShadowClan. It wasn't that odd for queens' kits to join other Clans.

"Does Featherpaw know?" Graystripe asked. He thought that Featherpaw would be talking to her mother right now.

Cherrytail shook her head. "No," she responded. "She actually thinks Tinycloud, Rockfall, and Bouncestep's mother, Clovertail, is her mother. She thinks that Sparrowpelt is her father, and we've kept it that way."

Graystripe didn't like that very much. Stormfur and Feathertail knew that their father was in ThunderClan—but then again, Bluestar's kits never knew who their mother was until she died. Graystripe remembered the day when Mistyfoot and Stonefur, two RiverClan warriors, tried to kill their mother, Bluestar. They figured out the truth, and evidently both respected their mother.

"You have to tell her," he meowed suddenly.

Cherrytail shrugged. "That's for Leafstar to decide. And maybe even Ivoryclaw. She brought Featherpaw up."

Just then, both StreamClan and MudClan arrived. Graystripe recognized Whitewing, Morningsong, Hearthfire, Cinderpaw, Whiteface, and Stripedpaw. But he also remembered that Whitewing was MudClan's medicine cat _apprentice_. Why was she alone?

With the arrival of the other Clans, the Gathering began. Leafstar spoke first. "Cats of all Clans, SkyClan brings first grave news. I'm sure Cloudstar can agree with me that the gorge is in danger of a traitorous cat."

"Who is it?" Morningsong called out.

"Flowerfrost."

The cats on the rock all murmured their confusion and fear. Graystripe suspected that Flowerfrost must've done some pretty bad things in her lifetime.

"We know that we've only seen her once since Sharpstar's death," Leafstar continued, "but she is still a threat. She spoke of a cat named Dead Water, but no cat knows who this is. We must all be careful for Flowerfrost's return with this unknown cat.

"SkyClan also brings good news," Leafstar went on. "We have two new warriors, Dustflower and Ivynose. We also bring a new apprentice, Pinepaw. His mentor is Bouncestep, and will continue training until he earns his warrior name."

The cats surrounding the leaders all dipped their heads to the new warriors and apprentice.

But Leafstar continued. "We also have a visitor from the Clan that started our whole life in the gorge, ThunderClan. His name is Graystripe, and he is Firestar's deputy in ThunderClan."

The other leaders nodded to where Leafstar indicated. Graystripe was used to feeling all the intense gazes of cats around him, and he nodded simply.

Leafstar stepped down, and Batstar took her place. Graystripe listened intently, eager to find out more about these gorge Clans.

"StreamClan also has new warriors. Please welcome Goldfur and Darkcloud. They are guarding the camp this moment. We also have Frozeneye's new apprenticed kits with us, Berrypaw and Tumblepaw. They are being mentored by Hawkflight and Stonestrike."

Batstar stepped back and Cloudstar stepped forward, his white-and-grey long fur washed slick. "Leafstar, I agree with you. Flowerfrost was spotted on our territory, and I believe that we must all keep our guards out. Jaystar, when we saw her last, she was in your territory."

Jaystar nodded, and Cloudstar continued. "I bring new warriors, but no new apprentices. Please welcome Runningstream's kits, Cinderfur, Gorsewhisker, and Waterfall. They are all new warriors."

Graystripe turned to see three identical cats sitting together. They all had smooth grey tabby fur; the only differences were the eyes. Cinderfur had amber eyes, Gorsewhisker had green eyes, and Waterfall had blue eyes.

Cloudstar stepped down, and Graystripe saw Whitewing next to Featherpaw squirm uncomfortably. He wondered why the medicine cat apprentice was so shifty tonight, not that he knew what she was like normally.

Jaystar stepped up silently. "GroundClan has been coming along well without Sharpstar and Nightclaw. We haven't seen Nightclaw anywhere, though it could be possible that she's with Flowerfrost and Dead Water." The long-furred leader paused and continued. "This must be a night for new warriors and apprentices, because I bring my own. My apprentice, now Mothflight, is sitting vigil in the camp. I bring to this Gathering Redfur and Graytail. I also have Kestrelflight's kits, Birdpaw, Sandpaw, and Shrewpaw, mentored by Puddlefoot, Birchleaf, and Treeleaf. Birdpaw will become GroundClan's medicine cat after Treeleaf."

Graystripe nodded in recognition to the brown tortoiseshell she-cat known as Birdpaw. He saw Featherpaw chat excitedly to the new apprentice.

"Waterlight is leaving the warriors' den, and is joining Kestrelflight in the nursery," Jaystar continued. "That's why she could not make it to the Gathering."

The Gathering soon ended, and the four gorge Clans began making their way over to their own territories. Graystripe's fur fluffed up in pride at how wonderful a job his Clanmates had done in creating SkyClan.

"Come on, Graystripe!" Cherrytail called, who was already making her way down the Highpath. "I'm sure Ivynose is full to the brim with excitement with her first warrior Gathering."

Graystripe purred at the tortoiseshell she-cat's enthusiasm as a kit about Gatherings as he made his way down to the SkyClan camp. For the first time during his visit, he felt like these gorge Clans were always meant to be.


	10. Chapter 8: Whitewing's Secret

**A/N: A WARNING TO ALL:**

**Do not see Pan's Labyrinth.**

_**Repeat:**_

**Do not see Pan's Labyrinth.**

**I know my readers well, I know you wouldn't like the movie (unless of course you have already seen it..) Anyway, here's chapter 8. I just came back from a band concert, so bear with me!**

_

* * *

_

_It was the day Graystripe, Cherrytail_, and Rockfall were leaving, and Featherpaw was not happy. A, Graystripe was proving himself a fine warrior, and would've made a great addition to SkyClan. B, Cherrytail was a SkyClan warrior! SkyClan couldn't afford more lost warriors. C, Rockfall was her brother. She didn't want him to leave in any cost!

But nonetheless, Graystripe was perched stop the Rockpile, Leafstar and Thorntail beside him. He was talking calmly to them, most likely discussing the journey they'd take. Featherpaw remembered Echosong saying that Firestar and Sandstorm followed the RiverClan river a long way to find the river that ran through StreamClan and SkyClan territory. Graystripe was most likely going to take the same route.

"Featherpaw, get your head out of the clouds," Echosong scolded, causing Featherpaw to jump. "You've been really out of it lately," the silver medicine cat added, worry layering her soft mew. "Get yourself together, okay?"

Featherpaw nodded vigorously. "Yes, Echosong."

But Featherpaw knew that that would be easier said than done. With Graystripe leaving and taking two strong SkyClan warriors with him, it was hard to forget about all the troubles caused.

"Featherpaw, have you noticed how oddly Patchfoot is acting?" Echosong asked.

Featherpaw blinked at her mentor. "Patchfoot?" she echoed. "Er, not exactly…" Truthfully, Featherpaw had forgotten there was even a Patchfoot in the Clan!

"He's been acting more and more snappish, and he has a bad temper," Echosong explained. "I have a feeling that he'll be joining the elders soon."

"Joining?" Featherpaw scoffed. "We don't have any elders."

"It'll be good for the Clan to have an elder," Echosong advised. "I know he'll be alone, but I'm quite sure he'll be fine."

"Echosong, Patchfoot won't only be the only elder in the Clan," Featherpaw began, "he'll be the only elder in the entire _gorge_. I don't think he's going to be fine."

Echosong shrugged. "Thrushflight is getting old in MudClan, and you know that as well," she meowed. "Whitewing was by herself at the Gathering because Thrushflight was too weak to come. I have a feeling the old medicine cat will retire soon, Whitewing taking her place."

Featherpaw nodded, excitement bubbling inside her for her friend. Whitewing was her best friend in MudClan, or any of the other Clans. Echosong and Ivoryclaw had introduced her to a GroundClan queen named Puddlefoot, but Featherpaw wasn't sure how she was supposed to be friends with a cat much older than her.

"Thrushflight told me a few moons ago that MudClan territory is lacking in juniper bushes," Echosong meowed. "Want to take her some berries? They'll help her with strength."

Featherpaw shifted uncomfortably. SkyClan had been making many trips over to MudClan recently, and she feared that Cloudstar would start getting suspicious.

Echosong seemed to guess Featherpaw's uneasiness. "I'm sure Cloudstar will be fine with it."

Featherpaw shrugged. "All right." She nosed through Echosong's supply of herbs and berries and poked out a few of the small, purplish-blue berries stored next to the juniper leaves. She wrapped them in a bundle of leaves and picked the package up with her mouth. She nodded briskly to her mentor before turning to leave.

"Bring a warrior with you, just in case!" Echosong called as Featherpaw left the cave.

Featherpaw thought about asking Graystripe, be she realized that he would be too busy to stop by MudClan's territory again. She decided to ask Patchfoot, just to see if he could make the journey.

She trotted over to the black-and-white warrior and dropped the leaf packet. "Hey there, Patchfoot," she mewed warmly. "Do you want to come with me to MudClan's territory? I'm bringing juniper berries over to Thrushflight—"

"I have better things to do," Patchfoot interrupted, and stalked away.

Featherpaw blinked.

Suddenly, the senior warrior halted and turned to face the silver medicine cat apprentice. "On second thought…" he murmured. "Maybe a good walk will do some good. Should we bring another warrior?"

Featherpaw shrugged. She guessed having another warrior would help Patchfoot make it up the cliff while she had the berries in her mouth.

"Stormcloud!" she called. The dark grey she-cat was crouched over a starling, finishing her last gulps. "Do you want to come with me and Patchfoot to give MudClan some berries?"

Stormcloud nodded and flicked the tip of her tail in acknowledgement. She finished off her fresh-kill and trotted up to Featherpaw. "Do you mind if I take Barkpaw? We're going to train up near the MudClan border afterward."

Featherpaw nodded. "Sure." She would have another apprentice to keep her company.

Once they had found Barkpaw, the patrol set off toward the other end of the gorge. Featherpaw and Barkpaw climbed it was ease, while Stormcloud lingered behind and helped Patchfoot up the rocky wall. This side of the gorge clearly wasn't meant for older cats to climb up.

The patrol eventually reached the top of the gorge, and Featherpaw found herself gazing across the grassy moorland for the second time in one quarter-moon. She couldn't wait to see Cinderfur performing her warrior duties, since the last she'd seen her, she was still an apprentice. She also couldn't wait for Whitewing to get her glory as a medicine cat, but realized that Thrushflight would retire when she was ready.

"Let's go," Featherpaw muttered, trudging through the moors and slipping between the copses of trees, the others following behind her.

It didn't take long to reach the MudClan border. Featherpaw crossed without hesitating, and trekked across the mud to where the trees began. The SkyClan patrol trotted through the trees, their paws slippery from the muddy trail.

"SkyClan!"

Featherpaw jumped when she heard a familiar mew come from her left. She jumped and turned to see Stripedpaw and a few other apprentices purring with laughter at Featherpaw's reaction.

"You furball!" Featherpaw yowled, cuffing the dark grey tabby apprentice on the ear. "You scared me out of my fur."

Stripedpaw turned to the three apprentices behind her. "The apprentices are out for a hunt. I have a feeling Blackfeather is assessing us, but I can't be sure."

"I'm Honeypaw!" a golden tabby she-cat mewed cheerily.

"My name's Earthpaw," meowed a light brown she-cat with a lighter belly. She seemed older than the others, and Featherpaw suspected she would be becoming a warrior soon.

"I'm Leafpaw," meowed the tortoiseshell she-cat. She and Honeypaw had the same stunning amber eyes, and Featherpaw suspected that they were sisters.

"Hi there," Featherpaw mewed.

"Featherpaw," Patchfoot meowed exasperatedly, "the berries?"

"Right," Featherpaw mewed. "Stripedpaw, I have a few berries to take to Thrushflight. Can you lead us to the camp?"

Stripedpaw nodded. "Sure thing," she mewed before turning tail and jetting away from the patrol, the others following suit. Featherpaw picked up the leaf packet and bolted after them, the other SkyClan cats right behind her.

When Featherpaw caught up to the apprentices, she heard Stripedpaw whisper, "Your friend never mentioned his name."

"Oh, that's Barkpaw," Featherpaw mumbled. "He's coming along to train with Stormcloud after the visit."

Stripedpaw spared another glance at the brown apprentice before sprinting ahead of the group.

When they got to the MudClan camp, Whitewing was seated just outside the medicine cat's den, just like before. Featherpaw shrugged off the wave of suspicion she felt and trotted over to her.

"Hey there, Whitewing," she mewed happily.

The white she-cat nodded but said nothing.

"I brought some juniper berries, since you told me that juniper bushes were scarce in your territory," Featherpaw continued, ignoring Whitewing's sudden silence.

Whitewing nodded. "Thanks," she murmured, taking the leaf package from Featherpaw. She ducked into the den and dropped the packet off before coming back out and blinking at Featherpaw.

Featherpaw sighed. "Whitewing, what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

The white medicine cat apprentice looked down and lowered her voice as she whispered, "Featherpaw, Thrushflight is refusing to back down as a medicine cat. She won't retire! I have to make sure no cat sees her, since she's getting so frail to move. She was already old with the Ground Rogues. If she doesn't retire soon, too much activity will kill her!"

Featherpaw straightened. "Let me see her."

Whitewing shook her head. "She's asked to make sure no cat sees her. I'm sorry Featherpaw. Thank you for the berries."

Featherpaw sighed gently. She got to her paws and gazed into Whitewing's blue eyes, concern clouding them. Finally she shook her head lightly before turning and finding Patchfoot and Stormcloud talking to Cloudstar and Blackfeather. She saw Stripedpaw chatting enthusiastically to Barkpaw.

"Ready?" Stormcloud meowed.

Featherpaw nodded and flicked her tail toward Barkpaw. "Come on!" she called.

The brown tom nodded and quickly said good-bye to Stripedpaw before following the SkyClan cats out of the MudClan camp.

"I think MudClan is getting along pretty well," Stormcloud observed.

Barkpaw nodded. "I like it here, actually. The mud feels nice on my pads compared to the stone of the gorge."

Featherpaw shook her head. "I'm used to the gorge. Come on, Barkpaw, you're a SkyClan cat. You should _like _the feeling of stone on your paws."

Patchfoot snorted. "No cat _likes _it. We're just used to it. I'm sure many SkyClan cats would hate walking on the mud of MudClan's territory."

"Well I like it," Barkpaw insisted. Featherpaw couldn't help feeling that the apprentice only liked it because it was where Stripedpaw lived. Echosong hadn't only enforced that medicine cat's shouldn't love or have kits, but she also warned Featherpaw to tell others that relationships between other Clans was strictly forbidden as well. If Barkpaw loved Stripedpaw, things would be rather complicated in the gorge.

"I think Cloudstar is doing a fine job leading his Clan," Stormcloud put in. "Tinycloud was certainly right when she said StarClan wanted him to lead MudClan."

"Batstar's doing a great job, too," Featherpaw meowed. "But then again, he was already the Ground Rogues' leader."

"What about Jaystar?" Barkpaw added. "How's he doing?"

Stormcloud chuckled. "He's doing fine. He was GroundClan's only traitor at the time. He was the only cat who didn't agree with Sharpstar's rule, but he remained there to spy. He's a highly respected warrior if you ask me."

Featherpaw agreed completely. Jaystar had rescued Tinycloud from death during the battle against Sharpstar, and it was known then that the fierce tom was GroundClan's true leader.

"Hey," Barkpaw meowed suddenly. Featherpaw look up at him.

"What?" Stormcloud asked.

"Where's Patchfoot?"

Featherpaw looked around to where Stormcloud was walking. She expected Patchfoot to be behind her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Patchfoot?" she called through the thin forest. There was no reply. "Oh, no!" Featherpaw exclaimed. "What if Flowerfrost or Nightclaw got him?"

Stormcloud stopped and sniffed the air. "He went this way," she meowed, darting through the trees away from the SkyClan border. Featherpaw cast one anxious glance at the edge of the forest and hurried after the others.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, not a very productive chapter. But, as I usually say, it's important to the plotline, especially _where _Patchfoot goes...**


	11. Chapter 9: Surrounded

**A/N: Gah, I'm sorry! I was rereading the first few chapters of a story Niah-Miyoki is writing called "For The Love of StarClan" (great title, by the way) and didn't stop to think that she'd feel offended when I said I didn't support deadpairings. In "For The Love of StarClan"'s sake, that's a different story. The point of the story is a deadpairing, and I think it's adorable!!!! I support it all the way!**

**Also, I've been very sick lately. That's why it's been taking me a few days to update...**

_

* * *

_

_The patrol hadn't had that much _time to search for Patchfoot, since Thorntail had met them at SkyClan's border with MudClan and told them that Graystripe, Cherrytail, and Rockfall were leaving. None of the patrol wanted to miss their farewell, so they decided that Patchfoot had already gone back to camp.

Featherpaw still believed that the senior warrior was still out there, and she couldn't help thinking that Flowerfrost had gotten him. But she couldn't miss her brother's leaving, and headed back to camp with the others.

Graystripe was seated on top of the fallen tree, Cherrytail and Rockfall beside him. Leafstar was speaking to him in a low voice. As Featherpaw and the rest of the patrol gathered around the fallen tree, Leafstar spoke out to her Clan. "Cats of SkyClan, Graystripe will be leaving momentarily. Once he has found ThunderClan again, Cherrytail and Rockfall will venture home, back here." Leafstar turned to Graystripe, who nodded gravely. "Graystripe, may StarClan go with you on your search for your Clan."

The massive grey deputy nodded once more and turned to Cherrytail and Rockfall. "Are you two ready?"

The tortoiseshell and black warriors nodded their heads lightly. Featherpaw could tell that Rockfall was a little shaken in the prospect of leaving SkyClan, but she knew he'd have courage for Cherrytail.

Graystripe got to his paws. "Cats of SkyClan, I am honoured to have met you. Firestar and Sandstorm have done an excellent job in creating the fifth Clan, and I hope that the gorge Clans live on in prosperity." Without another word, the grey ThunderClan deputy bunched his muscles together and slipped off of the fallen tree, landing blissfully on the other side. Cherrytail and Rockfall lingered behind. Cherrytail leaped off the trunk and sprinted up to her brother, Sparrowpelt. "I'll miss you," she murmured, before leaping over the tree and disappearing with Graystripe.

Rockfall nuzzled Tinycloud and Bouncestep, and Featherpaw rushed over to him. They were siblings, and she had a right to say good-bye. "Bye, Rockfall!" she mewed, shoving her muzzle into his fur. "I'll miss you."

Rockfall purred with her for a moment before galloping off to join the others.

The gorge was plunged into silence as the Clan listened to the rustling of the grass and bushes fade into nothing. They were gone.

Suddenly, Tinycloud started wailing softly, and Bouncestep and Featherpaw struggled to calm her. Featherpaw noticed a gleam of guilt in Bouncestep's green eyes as he watched the spot where his brother disappeared and remembered that he had almost killed Rockfall once. Every cat in the Clan knew now that Bouncestep would never try to do that again, and that he was loyal to his kin and Clan. Sharpstar was gone, and would never order him to kill his own brother again.

Featherpaw pulled away from Tinycloud and gazed at the fallen tree. She couldn't believe that SkyClan was losing two of their strongest warriors due to a ThunderClan cat, but she shoved the thoughts aside. Echosong was motioning for her to come, and she shook her head violently before doing so.

* * *

"It isn't fair," Bouncestep murmured through a piece of his vole. "Why should SkyClan have to deal with ThunderClan's problems?"

Rainsong rested her silver tail on the ginger warrior's shoulder. "Cherrytail and Rockfall knew what was right. They went to help Graystripe return home, not fight their battles."

"But they may have to fight their battles in the end!" Tinycloud put in.

Featherpaw knew that Bouncestep was only worried for the tortoiseshell she-cat. It was obvious how much he didn't want her to leave. Featherpaw felt a pang of sympathy rise for the strong ginger tomcat.

"Come on," Rainsong meowed suddenly, getting to her paws. She licked the last traces of fresh-kill from her whiskers and motioned to Bouncestep's apprentice, Pinepaw. "Why don't we all go training? I can hunt on the way."

Bouncestep nodded gently and finished off his vole. He flicked his tail at Pinepaw, and the three made their way over to the training hollow.

Featherpaw gazed on in envy. She would never get the joy of training with a mentor in battle techniques; medicine cats weren't supposed to abide to normal Clan rivalries. Even so, they had to learn a few fighting techniques, just in case the time came when they were attacked.

Featherpaw shrugged the envy off her shoulders and ran up to Echosong hurriedly, before the patrol left sight. "Echosong, may I go and hunt with Rainsong? I haven't hunted in a while, and I want to forget about Cherrytail and Rockfall's leaving."

The silver tabby medicine cat nodded, a purr rising in her throat. "I'll be here when you get back."

Featherpaw nodded and rushed across the length of the gorge, catching up to the patrol.

"Featherpaw," Pinepaw mewed warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd hunt," Featherpaw answered. "I haven't hunted for some time."

Rainsong blinked gratefully. "Then I won't be alone," she meowed.

Featherpaw nodded and trotted up to the long-furred silver she-cat whom Tinycloud had met first on her visit to the Ground Rogues. She went by Rain then, and had eagerly joined SkyClan.

As Bouncestep and Pinepaw disappeared behind the curve in the training hollow, Rainsong began to make her way up the crumbling side of the gorge. Featherpaw followed close behind her, and the two climbed up to the border with GroundClan.

"I wonder how Jaystar has been coming along," Rainsong wondered aloud. "He seemed a little uptight at the Gathering."

Featherpaw tipped her head to one side. She didn't notice the GroundClan leader's uneasiness. "He's probably rigid ever since Sharpstar's death. Who knows how many traitors are in GroundClan now?"

"And GroundClan have the least amount of warriors," Rainsong murmured. She shook her head gently. "Come on, let's go and hunt in those gorse bushes."

Featherpaw followed the warrior over to the clumps of gorge near the Twoleg barn. Featherpaw shivered as they neared the abandoned barn. Leafstar had told her about the very first days of SkyClan, when Firestar and Sandstorm were still with them. She had heard about the evil rats that occupied the barn, and how Firestar had killed their leader. The rats weren't any harm now, but they still crept Featherpaw out.

"Let's avoid the barn," Rainsong suggested. Featherpaw realized that neither of them were around to face the rats, and neither of them wanted to. "You never know what we'll find there."

The two ducked around the gorse bushes, and Featherpaw immediately scented out prey-scent. Rainsong had already disappeared in pursuit of a mouse, and Featherpaw smelled a squirrel creeping ever so close to the bush beside Featherpaw. She dipped into a hunter's crouch and stalked the creature to its death. She jumped at it, dispatching it with a swift bite to its neck.

Featherpaw quickly scraped some earth over her fresh-kill and sneaked around the gorse bushes, searching for more prey. As she lifted her muzzle to taste the air though, another cat-scent filled her nose. Her ears pricked, and she crept forward, finding the scent oddly familiar once more. Finally, she recognized it.

GroundClan!

What were GroundClan doing on SkyClan territory? But the question was soon answered when she scented two SkyClan cats as well. It was probably a meeting with GroundClan and Leafstar.

But Featherpaw didn't see Leafstar's familiar, cream-dappled tabby coat. Instead, to her utter horror, she saw a horribly familiar dark tortoiseshell pelt, completed with the beautiful golden eyes of Flowerfrost.

Featherpaw inhaled a terrified gasp. Patchfoot and Nightclaw were with her.

Featherpaw ducked down and felt her ears prickle with concentration on listening to the conversational exchange going on between the three cats.

"He isn't fit for battle," Nightclaw was meowing. "If he goes into battle now, he'll surely die."

"But he can't die," Patchfoot meowed. Featherpaw flinched at her Clanmate's unfriendliness. "He mustn't!"

"Quiet, Patchfoot," Flowerfrost ordered. "I'm sure Dead Water will be suitable for battle in a few moons."

Featherpaw's eyes widened at the mention of Dead Water. Who _was _this mysterious cat Flowerfrost kept mentioning?

"Patchfoot, you're a new addition to us few Dead Water followers," Nightclaw meowed. "I'm sure you'll learn soon that Dead Water is not a cat to be disappointed."

Patchfoot nodded and looked down at the ground between his paws.

"Do you smell that?" Flowerfrost muttered.

Featherpaw's hackles rose slowly.

Nightclaw sniffed and nodded warily. "It smells of SkyClan."

"We're on SkyClan territory, and there are two former SkyClan cats here," Patchfoot pointed out. "They only found me missing today."

Flowerfrost nodded. "I think some cat is listening," she whispered. Suddenly, all three cats darted out in different directions, and Featherpaw felt overwhelmed with the strange scent they carried.

They had surrounded her.


	12. Chapter 10: Medicine Cats and Hard Truth

**A/N: I don't have the patience to reread Firestar's Quest, so forgive me if the route they take back to ThunderClan's territory is inaccurate. **

_

* * *

_

_Graystripe knew Cherrytail and Rockfall were _feeling a bit apprehensive in leaving their home after being a part of SkyClan for so long. But he felt touched at their determination to help him find ThunderClan once more.

He straightened his shoulders and nodded swiftly to the Clan below him before bunching his muscles together and hopping off of the fallen tree and out into the area of SkyClan territory devoted to hunting. He stood tall and proud, sure of himself now that he had two Clan companions and had a firm route back to ThunderClan. Firestar and Sandstorm had followed RiverClan's river through WindClan territory and up to the gorge where they rebuilt SkyClan. He knew that this river would lead back home.

After a few moments, Cherrytail and Rockfall appeared behind, strong and prepared for the journey laid out before them. Graystripe turned to the SkyClan cats.

"Firestar and Sandstorm followed this river to get here," he explained. "I'm sure if we follow it now, we'll reach the forest Clans."

Cherrytail nodded with fortitude. She trudged on through the undergrowth, keeping as close to the river as possible.

Graystripe padded silently along with Rockfall as Cherrytail took the lead. It shouldn't have been that hard to follow a river, so he let her take the lead. He stayed behind and talked calmly to the black warrior.

"How long have you been a warrior? I know Firestar mentioned that you were a kit in SkyClan," Graystripe asked, starting some awkward conversation.

Rockfall chuckled lightly. "I've been a warrior for some moons now," he meowed. "It's been great serving SkyClan. I know you were surprised when you figured out that there were three more Clans in the gorge…"

Graystripe laughed gently. "Definitely."

Rockfall let his tail fall slightly as he glanced up at Cherrytail.

"What's wrong?" Graystripe asked him, noticing his uneasiness.

Rockfall sighed. "Cherrytail is very sad in leaving Sparrowpelt to care for Featherpaw by himself," the black tom murmured. "Featherpaw isn't even his daughter! The GroundClan queen, Puddlefoot is. When Leafstar found out that Echosong's first medicine cat apprentice, Ivoryclaw, was having kits, she demoted her. At the time, Puddlefoot was resting in SkyClan after the first battle with GroundClan. She was against Sharpstar's rule. She had had her kits in SkyClan, and gave Featherpaw to us to be Echosong's new apprentice."

Graystripe whistled. "At least everything's working out now," he mumbled. He cast a glance at Cherrytail, whose tail was parallel to the ground and shoulders hunched with concentration. "She seemed determined not to let Sparrowpelt's worries get to her."

Rockfall nodded. "That's why I'm concerned," he mewed. "She's been a warrior longer than most of us, but she's very headstrong, and won't let anything frustrate her easily. To see her frustrated this much worries me."

Graystripe couldn't deny that Cherrytail was headstrong. She seemed so guilty that it was her fault Graystripe was alarmed at the new Clans and wanted to make up for it by leaving her Clan to help him. All of a sudden, Graystripe felt a new admiration to the fiery tortoiseshell.

"We're coming up to the StreamClan border," Cherrytail called behind her shoulder. "Hopefully Batstar will let us cross safely."

"Batstar said that StreamClan's camp was in the branch of the gorge," Rockfall meowed. He turned to Graystripe. "Did Firestar follow the branch?"

At first, the grey ThunderClan deputy had no idea what Rockfall was talking about. But as he looked ahead, he saw what the two cats meant. There was a branch in the gorge where the river flowed, and a small stream cut off.

Graystripe sighed.

"I think you said Firestar followed the river," Cherrytail mewed. "I think we should avoid StreamClan's camp and head down the river."

Graystripe nodded. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Of course, Graystripe hadn't expected to travel through the grassy territory unseen. He knew a patrol would show up sooner or later, since the new Clans were very cautious with each other.

"SkyClan…" came a hiss from underneath a bramble thicket. Graystripe dropped to a crouch and hissed wordlessly.

"Cherrytail?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat crept forward until she nosed the StreamClan patrol out of the thicket. A flame-coloured tom that reminded Graystripe very much of his leader stepped out of the brambles and touched noses with Cherrytail.

"Hello, Flamestone," Cherrytail mewed warmly. Three more cats padded out behind Flamestone: two warriors and an apprentice.

Cherrytail blinked at the dark grey she-cat and brown tabby tom. "Hello, Twilighteye, Hawkflight" she meowed.

"I don't get a hello?" the small, dark ginger apprentice mewed. He was large for an apprentice, and Graystripe suspected that he'd be made a warrior soon.

Cherrytail chuckled. "Hello, Foxpaw," she meowed. "Last time I saw you, you were just beginning your training. How's your mother doing as a medicine cat?"

Graystripe's ears twitched. Mother? Medicine cat?

"She's doing great!" Foxpaw mewed cheerily. He turned to Flamestone. "Isn't she?"

Flamestone nodded, his green eyes glowing in pride. "Your mother's doing fine." Graystripe also noticed sorrow in the ginger warrior's eyes, and he guessed that he was Foxpaw's father.

That meant he was the medicine cat's mate.

"Hold the prey," Graystripe interrupted the reunion, stepping in front of Flamestone and Cherrytail. "Are you Foxpaw's father?"

Flamestone nodded in puzzlement. "Yes…"

"And what's your medicine cat's name?"

"Missingfoot," Twilighteye meowed.

"Missingfoot. She's your mate?" Graystripe asked Flamestone.

The ginger warrior dipped his head in embarrassment.

"Great StarClan!" Graystripe exclaimed. How many _more _ways could these cats break the warrior code? "Are you _all _mouse-brains? Medicine cats can't have mates or kits!"

Flamestone shot Graystripe a stern look. "StreamClan couldn't just pull a cat out of the air without kits! Almost every cat in the Ground Rogues had kits. Missingfoot was the only cat willing to take on the role of a medicine cat." Flamestone paused and sighed. "Don't worry. We're no longer mates."

Graystripe's hackles lowered, and he felt sympathy for the ginger tom. It must've been hard trying to stop loving Missingfoot so she could be a medicine cat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Twilighteye asked. "You shouldn't be on StreamClan territory."

Rockfall stepped up to answer. "Graystripe, as you know, is a ThunderClan cat. We're going to find his home."

Flamestone nodded to the grey deputy. "Good luck," he meowed. "May StarClan go with you."

Graystripe nodded to the StreamClan patrol and the cats set off again, down the bend in the gorge and following the river.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" 

Graystripe looked up from the undergrowth and glanced at Rockfall, whose tail was trailing in the earth as he padded along wearily.

"Graystripe, we've been following the river for some time now," Cherrytail added. "I think we're coming up on Tangle's den sometime soon."

"Tangle?" Graystripe echoed.

"A crazy tabby Firestar tried to convince to join SkyClan," Rockfall meowed. "He lives near Leafstar's old den when she was a rogue."

Graystripe kept his senses alert for any cat-scent besides the SkyClan cats, but he didn't smell anything. "Are you sure Tangle is still here?"

"He was kind of old when Firestar met him," Cherrytail put in. "He could've moved, or even died."

Graystripe nodded and trudged on.

"Graystripe…" Cherrytail stammered. "Do you think we could stop and rest for a while? Maybe we could hunt."

Graystripe stopped and blinked at the two exhausted-looking SkyClan cats. He was so confident in finding ThunderClan again that he had been full to the brim with adrenaline. He never stopped to think that the others would be tired.

"Er, sure," he mumbled, stopping and sniffing the air. "Rockfall, how tire are you?"

The black warrior laughed without trying to stop. "Okay, I'll let you and Cherrytail hunt alone."

Graystripe felt his ears burn with embarrassment. He glanced at Cherrytail, who was looking down, a soft purr rising from her throat.

As Rockfall disappeared behind some clumps of bracken, Cherrytail padded up to Graystripe. "Let's go," she mewed, and the two set off in the forested area.

Not long after, Graystripe and Cherrytail returned, fresh-kill in their jaws. Graystripe had caught a water vole for himself, while Cherrytail had showed off her fishing skills and caught a fish from the river.

"Where's Rockfall?" Cherrytail asked, setting down her fish.

"Probably still hunting," Graystripe suggested. He tucked into his water vole without hesitation, watching out of the corner of his eye as Cherrytail nervously nibbled on her fish. "I'm sure he's fine," Graystripe added with a reassuring flick of his tail on her ear. "We weren't gone that long."

Cherrytail nodded and chewed thoughtfully on her fresh-kill.

_Graystripe…_

Graystripe looked up. The familiar voice made his ears prickle with anticipation and eagerness.

_…Silverstream?_

Guilt suddenly pricked at Graystripe's senses. He glanced at Cherrytail beside him, looking fondly at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, gazing around in wonder. Was Silverstream angry with him for wanting to be with another cat?

_Graystripe, look out for the lost warrior,_ Silverstream's voice whispered. _He's troubled…_

"Silverstream!" Graystripe mewed aloud. He got to his paws and looked around wildly.

"Graystripe!"

Cherrytail was on her feet as well. "Graystripe, what's wrong?"

Graystripe looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. There was genuine concern in her pale eyes as she gazed at him. Guilt pricked him again, and he quickly shoved Silverstream's words out of his head. He could never forget her, but her words were too cold to listen to again.

"Nothing," he assured Cherrytail, resting his tail on her flank. "Just, er…daydreaming."

As he settled back down to munch on his food, Cherrytail brought up the question he was afraid she'd ask.

"Who's Silverstream?"

"Er…" Graystripe stuttered. "She was a RiverClan cat back in the forest."

"Was?"

Graystripe sighed. He didn't know how to tell Cherrytail about his deceased mate, but he had to face the fact that he'd have to eventually. "Might as well tell you now…" He inhaled deeply and gazed into Cherrytail's golden eyes with his own amber eyes. "Cherrytail, Silverstream was my mate. She died giving birth to my kits, Stormfur and Feathertail. Feathertail is dead, but Stormfur is still alive in RiverClan."

Cherrytail's expression was unreadable, and Graystripe only feared the worst. After a few moments, her golden eyes started to cloud with uncertainty, and hurt.

"Cherrytail, I—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cherrytail interrupted, her voice shaky with melancholy. "You could've _said _that you had kits. Some friend you are!"

"Cherrytail!" Graystripe yowled as the she-cat got to her paws and stormed off through the undergrowth. "Cherrytail, wait!" Graystripe hurried up to her, catching her before she disappeared again. "Cherrytail, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd think different of me."

"Well, I think different of you now!" Cherrytail snapped, leering at him from behind a fern frond. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me of your children!"

"Cherrytail, Silverstream is dead now!" But as Graystripe spoke the words, he could almost feel the brush of his beautiful mate's silver fur on his flank, comforting him. "I have to move on don't I?" The words rushed out of him, and he instantly regretted saying them, because Silverstream's wonder scent vanished immediately.

Cherrytail wasn't bought. She scowled angrily and trudged back to her fish, lashing her tail in hints of frustration.

"Graystripe! Cherrytail!" Graystripe's ears pricked as he heard Rockfall's voice calling through the crisp newleaf air. He hurried back to the small clearing beside the river where Cherrytail finished eating. Rockfall burst into the clearing, dropping a few pieces of fresh-kill on the ground in a rush.

"What is it?" Graystripe asked, since Cherrytail was clearly at a loss for words at the moment.

Rockfall panted heavily. "It's the gorge," he meowed. "It just ends!"


	13. Chapter 11: Deep Water

**A/N: GAH. I'm so sorry. I pulled a Niah-Miyoki!!!!! O.o xD I realized I've been typing Dead Water...but it's supposed to be _Deep _Water...come on guys. Doesn't _Dead _Water sound a bit odd to you????**

**Sorry. Pretend it's been Deep Water all along!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Choking with the pungent scent the _once-Clan cats carried, Featherpaw backed up blindly. She screwed up her muzzle from the horrid taste and drew her tongue around her whiskers, wanting to spit it out and run. But Flowerfrost was diagonally to her left, Nightclaw to her right, and Patchfoot straight behind her.

"Look who it is," Patchfoot growled from behind her. "What's our little medicine cat doing so far from the herb stock?"

Featherpaw hurled around and snarled menacingly at the former SkyClan cat. Surely Leafstar wouldn't let him back in SkyClan after this. She already invited him in after he pleaded to stay when he was helping Sharpstar. But now he'd gone too far.

"I trusted you," Featherpaw snapped, hoping that the guilt trip would get him going. "Every single cat in SkyClan thought you were still untrustworthy, and I was the only one who liked you. You belong a kittypet."

Patchfoot lashed out a threatening, unsheathed paw. He may have been growing old, but he still had a fight in him.

"Hush, little one," Flowerfrost cooed. Featherpaw turned to face the beautiful tortoiseshell. "We're not going to do anything more than _hurt _you."

Featherpaw's confidence evaporated, and she felt pitiful as she whimpered softly.

Nightclaw chuckled coldly. "She's scared."

Featherpaw knew that these cats wouldn't do anything with able warriors around. She lifted her muzzle and yowled out, "Rainsong! Rainsong!"

Flowerfrost's cruel expression turned to that of a surprised one as she gazed around sharply, trying to scent out the silver she-cat.

"There are no other SkyClan cats here," Patchfoot noted. He flicked his tail at Flowerfrost. "Don't worry."

Flowerfrost nodded brusquely and turned back to Featherpaw. "Your little friends won't help now. Why don't we take you to see _our _little friend?"

Featherpaw assumed that Flowerfrost was talking of the cat named Deep Water. She felt a tremour work its way up her spine as Patchfoot nudged her in the side. She reluctantly followed the others, her tail drooping in the sandy earth.

* * *

The cats led Featherpaw straight into GroundClan territory, and clearly didn't even stop to sniff at the border. Featherpaw realized that it wasn't her fault she was crossing the border, and didn't bother stopping to complain.

They ventured along the edge of the wood before veering sharply and heading deep into the forested area. Featherpaw realized that there was no GroundClan scent here, and that Jaystar hadn't marked this portion of the forest as his territory. Sharpstar had greedily taken it without haste, and Jaystar, acting the better leader that he was, gladly gave it back. No one Clan needed that much territory.

The cats travelled through the budding trees in silence. Featherpaw wondered if Rainsong or Bouncestep noticed she was gone and went to report to Leafstar when the ravine where the GroundClan cats climbed down to get to their camp appeared, and Flowerfrost led them down the rocky cliff.

"Um, this is a sheer drop," Featherpaw pointed out, blinking down at the crumbling rock. "Are you just going to climb down it?"

"Pay attention, mouse-brain!" Flowerfrost hissed. Just then, Featherpaw realized that she wasn't climbing down it. She leaped onto the uppermost ledge and disappeared inside a cavern somewhere in the ravine.

"Oh," Featherpaw murmured, struggling slightly as Patchfoot whisked her into the cave.

The terrible scent that the others carried instantly filled Featherpaw's nose as she entered the cave, and she scrunched up her muzzle in disgust. "How do you live here?" she hissed under her breath.

"What was that?" Nightclaw snapped.

"Nothing," Featherpaw meowed, padding deeper into the cave. It was completely dark, since the sun was beginning to set, and no sunlight shined through. But Featherpaw could scent another cat; it was a tom, and he seemed to be very young. _That can't be Deep Water. He must be a kit or something_.

But nonetheless, Flowerfrost halted and flicked her tail impatiently. "Deep Water, we found this medicine cat apprentice listening in on our conversation. She knows more than she's supposed to."

The tom's eyes opened, revealing shocking grey slits. Featherpaw felt another tremour of fear as the tom eyed her up. And with one simple meow, he rasped, "Then kill her."

Featherpaw heard Patchfoot and Nightclaw growl behind her as Flowerfrost crept forward oh so slightly.

"Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw turned to see Rainsong standing on the ledge where the cats entered the cave, Bouncestep and Pinepaw right behind her.

"What's going on?" Bouncestep asked, shoving past Patchfoot and Nightclaw, both too stunned to move.

"You idiots!" the tom yowled, rushing off deeper into the cave.

Flowerfrost hissed wordlessly and leaped at Bouncestep, sending both of them hurtling out of the cave and onto the ledge.

Rainsong instantly recognized Nightclaw and the two ended up tussling together inside the mouth of the cave. Pinepaw launched himself and Patchfoot, clearly mistaken by his new scent.

The only cat left was the tom.

Featherpaw knew it would mean serious trouble for her, but she couldn't help it. She glanced precariously at the fighting cats behind her and took a step deeper into the cavern, using only her whiskers to guide her way.

* * *

Featherpaw couldn't believe her eyes. The cavern was only a tunnel leading to an enormous underground sanction. Mushrooms and other fungi clung to the walls of the cavern, and a small oasis covered the bottom. Grass clumps were dotted here and there, and a ledge leading around the upper part of the cavern suited well as a walkway to get to the other side.

Unfortunately, the wondrous sight was ruined by the horrible stench reeking from the cats. _They probably got it from here_, Featherpaw thought decisively. _Gah, it smells like crowfood!_

Her rhetorical question was soon answered when she saw a mound of rotting fresh-kill piled up beside the pond at the bottom of the cavern.

Ignoring the yowls of the fighting cats behind her, Featherpaw took a step onto the ledge. She didn't know how to get down to the oasis, but she didn't care at the moment. Looking from afar was good enough for her right now.

_Now where did that tom go?_ she asked herself silently.

"Excuse my friends." Featherpaw hurled around to see a young-looking, blue-black tom with grey eyes smirking at her from the opposite side of the entrance. "They can be extremely brainless sometimes."

"Are…are you Deep Water?" Featherpaw found herself asking.

The tom chuckled lightly, but spoke in a sour tone. "So they've mentioned me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Featherpaw questioned. She backed away slightly as Deep Water took a few steps forward.

"You may have heard of the great and powerful Sharpstar," the dark tom meowed smoothly.

"Of course I have," Featherpaw snapped. "I'm not mouse-brained. He's dead now, thanks to Tinycloud."

Deep Water's eyes flashed. "Ah, yes, well, your little friend won't be too happy for too long."

"What do you mean?" Featherpaw asked. Deep Water took another step toward her, and she took on back. Her heart pounded as she felt the ledge crumble beneath her paws.

"Your only her stepsister, no?" Deep Water sneered. "Maybe she won't be that sad."

"_Step_sister?" Featherpaw echoed, forgetting her fear of falling off the ledge. "We're _sisters_. Clovertail is my mother and hers."

Deep Water blinked. "Oh, right," he meowed after a while. "You don't know. Forget I said anything."

Featherpaw's ears pricked. What did this ego-insane cat mean?

"You'd best be going now," Deep Water growled gently, taking another step. "I'm sure your _mother _will want to see you."

Featherpaw took another step back, and was horrified to realize that there was no more ledge to step on. She felt her body falling through the air as she tumbled down to the shallow water below. _Oh, StarClan, why does it have to be shallow?_

_Careful, Featherpaw._

"What?" Featherpaw opened her eyes to find herself floating in midair, blackness surrounding her. "Clovertail?" she called. She had heard her voice. "Clovertail, where am I?" The cavern no longer surrounded her. "Clovertail, am I…am I in StarClan? What's happened?"

Clovertail's voice purred softly. "Patience, Featherpaw. You're not with StarClan just yet. Just remember this: don't listen to anything the deep waters tell you."

Well that was obvious. Don't listen to Deep Water. But when Featherpaw opened her mouth to meow something to her mother, she found herself hitting the floor of the shallow oasis painfully. She ignored the pain and scrambled to her paws, the water slurping at her silver belly fur. "Clovertail, wait!" But her mother had gone.

"How did you survive that?"

Featherpaw looked up to see Rainsong blinking at her from the ledge.

"Where's Deep Water?" Featherpaw asked.

Rainsong blinked. "Deep Water? He was here? When?"

Featherpaw shook her head. "How do I get up?"

"Bouncestep is looking for a way down," Rainsong replied. "He'll be there in a moment. Just hold on."

Featherpaw nodded and padded dizzily out of the pond. She sat down on the dry brown earth and began washing her wet belly fur dry. She knew that Clovertail had helped her survive the fall, and she silently sent a prayer of thanks up to her mother.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. Important chapter. I hope the description of the cavern was okay...**


	14. Chapter 12: Big Mistake

**A/N: OMG. I. AM. SO. SORRY. Okay, so my computer has decided to turn emo, and its form of cutting is _deleting all my frakking songs in my iTunes library_. That's almost 3.000 songs, down to ZERO. Not cool, for me. So I had to rebuild it, and that took up time. Then, my computer decided to BREAK! So I had to go to the store, get the thing fixed, go onto my brother's computer to update only realizing that I hadn't updated my story on FRESH-KILL, which happens to be the name of my UBS stick. I feel like crap due to too many school prohects, ecsetra, ecsetra. So...hope you like the chapter!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_As Graystripe and Cherrytail followed Rockfall _through the undergrowth, Graystripe knew that he had hurt Cherrytail badly. She refused to look at him, and she trudged along, tail drooping and shoulders hunched. He wished he could say something to make her anger disappear, but nothing came to mind.

"Look!" Rockfall exclaimed.

Graystripe tore his eyes away from Cherrytail and glanced ahead of them; his eyes widened. The black SkyClan warrior was right! The gorge simply stopped at a sheer drop, trees engulfing the crevice, like the river was a canal leading off into a much bigger river. Graystripe's eyes followed the swirling river out of the gorge and along the bank. The river that the three cats had been following broke off into yet another river flowing horizontally from where Graystripe was standing.

"It's like SkyClan use the stream of the main river," Rockfall noted.

Graystripe took a step forward. He glanced across the river and found a small Twolegplace on the other side. "Twolegs," he muttered. He drew in a deep breath, catching another scent on the wind. "And cats. There are rogues here."

Cherrytail took a step in front of him and glanced back and forth upstream and downstream. "Look over there," she mewed after a few moments. Graystripe looked in the direction her nose was pointing. He saw a giant fallen tree across the river, serving as a bridge. Graystripe wondered if Firestar and Sandstorm used it to cross.

"Let's go," he meowed decisively.

"Hold it," Cherrytail snapped, flashing in front of him. "Who put you in charge?"

Graystripe grimaced at the tone of anger in her voice, and when he looked into her eyes, they were clouded with hurt. "Well, we're looking for _my _home," he retorted, realizing that it was the wrong thing to do.

Cherrytail's tail-tip flicked impatiently. "Of course," she mumbled. "We're looking for ThunderClan, so you must be in charge."

"Cherrytail," Rockfall began, resting his black tail on her shoulders, "Graystripe _is _a deputy. He's probably used to ordering cats what to do."

"Deputies don't _tell _cats what to do!" Graystripe snapped. "They just organise patrols and have the _right _to tell cats what to do. It doesn't mean that they do!"

Rockfall stared at Graystripe, eyes as wide as moons.

"Sorry," Graystripe mumbled, facing the fallen tree. "Come on."

The three cats headed toward the riverbed. Graystripe sniffed at the muddy water. The prey-scent was almost overwhelming. "There's prey here," he announced. "Want to hunt and cross to find a place to sleep?"

Cherrytail simply narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail dubiously.

Rockfall glared at her before turning to Graystripe. "That would be a great idea," he meowed. "I smell a lot of water vole."

Graystripe nodded and crouched down in the reeds. He spotted a water vole poking its head out of the muddy water cautiously. He didn't give it any time to take in its surroundings before he pounced, dispatching it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch," Rockfall meowed.

Cherrytail looked away.

The three each caught their fill and ate hungrily. When Graystripe was finished, he looked up to see the setting sun hidden behind rainclouds. A howling wind filled the air, and the scent of rain clogged Graystripe's nostrils.

"It's going to rain soon," Cherrytail pointed out. "We should get going."

Graystripe nodded. He didn't want to get on any other wrong terms with Cherrytail or else he wouldn't have been able to sleep.

He let Cherrytail lead as they made their way over to the fallen tree. When they got there, it looked as if the tree had drifted some before getting stuck in that area. The topmost branches clung desperately to the riverbed, and Graystripe didn't think they'd hold long.

"I'll go first," he meowed. "It looks a tad dangerous."

"No," Rockfall meowed. "You need to get home safely. I'll go." And before any other cat could say no, he leaped nimbly onto the tree.

"Rockfall!" Cherrytail yowled.

But he was already trotting along the trunk, weaving in and out between the branches. Graystripe could tell it was a dead pine tree, so the branches stooped low on the trunk. At least there were no needles to make it harder.

Graystripe went next, just as Rockfall made it over to the other side, with Cherrytail bringing up the rear. He kept glancing cautiously over his shoulder to make sure the tortoiseshell she-cat didn't slip and fall.

Cherrytail scowled angrily. "Stop checking up on me!" she yowled at Graystripe. "I can make it over on my—"

Suddenly, the trunk lurched violently, and Graystripe dug his claws into the soft, slippery bark. He shut his eyes closed as water sprayed at him from the river. It was brown and muddy, and Graystripe could tell that he was closer to the bank.

"Cherrytail!" Graystripe heard Rockfall yowl from the riverbed. He looked around with wide amber eyes to see Cherrytail's lower body submerged in the water, her front claws clinging for life on the bark. Her eyes were shut and she was mewling like an endangered kit.

"Cherrytail!" Graystripe yowled. He turned around and began pelting up the trunk.

Big mistake.

The top branches clinging to the riverbed on the other side lurched again, and became loose from their hold on the mud. The pine tree began swivelling at an angle, and Graystripe sent silent thanks to StarClan for keeping the base of the trunk still embedded in the mud. At least they wouldn't go anywhere.

And as if on cue, the sky grew darker, and a light rain began to fall. "Mouse dung!" Graystripe hissed under his breath. He glanced backward to see Rockfall clawing at the base of the trunk, throwing mud on top of it.

_Good_, Graystripe thought. _Smart cat. Keep putting mud on the base to make it stay!_

Without another thought, Graystripe leaped forward and got a firm grasp on the bark in front of Cherrytail.

"Help!" the tortoiseshell yowled. "Help me!"

Graystripe leaned forward, careful not to fall, and grasped Cherrytail's scruff in his jaws. "Pull!" he mumbled through the mouthful of tortoiseshell fur and yanked hard on the body. At the same time, Cherrytail heaved upward with her body and was soon safely panting on the tree trunk.

"Move!" Rockfall yowled from the shore.

"Right," Graystripe mumbled. "Let's go!"

Without another word the two pelted across the tree trunk. But to Graystripe's horror, the mud began to fall away at the base of the trunk.

"Faster!" Cherrytail yowled, but Graystripe's paws were frozen in fear. When he didn't move any faster, he felt something swift hit his back. His eyes flew closed as he felt Cherrytail shove him across the last few fox-lengths of the tree. Before he knew it, they were plunging onto the shore.

Graystripe opened his eyes and saw the pine trunk drifting down the muddy, churned river, the rain falling harder now and mixing up the water.

"Fantastic!" Rockfall yowled aloud. "Now how are we going to get home?"

But Graystripe was too tired to respond. All of a sudden, he felt a swift tongue washing the water from his thick grey fur. He look over to see Cherrytail making herself busy with Graystripe's fur.

"Cherrytail…" he murmured.

"Don't say anything," Cherrytail mumbled between licks. "You're drenched."

"_I'm _drenched?" Graystripe questioned. He shifted positions so he could reach behind Cherrytail's ears. "You're the one who almost drowned!"

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Rockfall protested, working at the wet mud with his claws. "The rain is getting harder, and I'm rather tired."

Graystripe and Cherrytail exchanged amused glances and got to their paws. As the three made their way along the riverbed toward the Twolegplace, Rockfall took the lead while Graystripe and Cherrytail lingered behind.

"Thank you," Cherrytail mumbled after some time.

Graystripe glanced at her. "What for?"

Cherrytail flicked his ears with her tail. "For saving my life!"

"You saved mine too," he pointed out. "Thanks."

The two walked side by side, their pelts brushing lightly. It wasn't long before an abandoned Twoleg nest came into view.

"There's no Twolegs," Rockfall reported after sniffing around for a bit. "And there's enough mice in here to feed a Clan. Let's rest here."

Graystripe snickered at the new authority Rockfall displayed. He was once the worried, shaken young warrior of SkyClan. Now he presented a feeling of courage and confidence. Graystripe wasn't ready to disobey his orders.

The three cats poked their heads through the front opening. "It's not abandoned," Cherrytail mewed in surprise. "There are cats here."

"Rogues," Graystripe added, stepping in. "Maybe they'll let us sleep here."

Suddenly, a loud growl sounded from on top of the wall where the roof broke away.

"Or maybe not," Rockfall murmured softly.

"Who are you?" a raspy voice croaked.

Graystripe looked up at the hole. The rain splashed through mercilessly, and he wondered how the cat could withstand it. "I am Graystripe of ThunderClan. This is Rockfall and Cherrytail. We would like to sleep here. Is that it all right?"

The tom bunched his muscles together and leaped down from the hole. He shook the rain from his pelt, which Graystripe saw was brown and matted.

"ThunderClan?" the tom echoed, sniffing at Graystripe curiously. "That sounds familiar."

"Well?" Cherrytail mewed. "Can we sleep here?"

"Not here," the tom meowed. "A group of mean cats stay here. Follow me."

"What's your name?" Rockfall asked.

The tom shot him a look before meowing shortly, "Stick," before leaping up through the hole.

* * *

**A/N: O. M. G. I brought back old friends!!! Anyways, I'm _really _sorry about everything...**


	15. Chapter 13: The Truth

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers thus forth!!!!!!!!!!!! Niah-Miyoki, PearlaH.Sweden, Featherstream, and many, many others! I'd also like to say farewell to Longtail Luv. She was a very supportive reader, but I can understand her reasons for no longer reading. Thanks!!!**

_

* * *

_

_"You don't think we should tell _Leafstar?"

Featherpaw gaped in awe at the fluffy silver warrior. She opened and closed her mouth numerous times, as if she was about to say something but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Rainsong, I don't think that's a great idea," Bouncestep meowed. He sat with his ginger tail resting neatly over his front paws. His apprentice, Pinepaw, sat next to him, mimicking every move.

Rainsong shrugged. "What do you think Leafstar will do?" When no cat responded, she continued. "She'll most likely throw as many precautions on the Clans as possible, sending us all into careful-mode. She'll send out patrols to find Deep Water's cave."

"One thing," Featherpaw put in. "Deep Water meant to kill me. And I think he wanted Flowerfrost, Nightclaw, and Patchfoot to kill you three as well. We're not supposed to be alive."

"Our lives are in danger!" Pinepaw exclaimed, startling to his paws and widening his yellow eyes. Featherpaw stifled a chuckle. Even though the apprentice looked exactly like his father, Thorntail, he acted nothing like him.

Bouncestep rested his tail on Pinepaw's shoulders. "Calm down," he murmured. "We're going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" Rainsong meowed, getting to her paws. "I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be blunt, but we are in danger! Pinepaw is exactly right, and we need to do something about it. Deep Water won't stop until we're dead."

Pinepaw shivered, and Featherpaw licked his brown ear in reassurance. "You're scaring him," she mewed. "Why don't we go to sleep? Escaping Deep Water and the others was rather tiring."

"I think we shouldn't tell Leafstar," Rainsong repeated. "And let's not until we talk again."

Featherpaw nodded and helped Pinepaw to the apprentices' cave. She wanted to curl up next to him in a mossy nest, along with the other apprentices, but she had to go back to the medicine cat's den with Echosong.

Reluctantly, she nudged Pinepaw once more and warned him not to tell the other apprentices about his incident and headed out of the cave.

"Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw glanced up to see Tinycloud hurrying down the Highpath. "Featherpaw!"

"Tinycloud!" Featherpaw called up, rushing up to meet her sister. Instantly, she was reminded of Deep Water's words. _Stepsister_, he had said.

_No,_ Featherpaw thought, shaking her head gently. _Tinycloud is my sister, and Clovertail is our mother._

"Featherpaw, can you come with me into the nursery?" Tinycloud asked breathlessly.

"Tinycloud, next time, ask for an apprentice to bring me," Featherpaw instructed. "You shouldn't be leaving the nursery at any cost."

Tinycloud shrugged, and the two headed back up the Highpath to the nursery. They crept behind the giant boulder, and Tinycloud instantly curled up in her nest toward the edge of the cave.

Featherpaw breathed in the scents of many other cats: Ivoryclaw, Bouncestep, and Sparrowpelt. She was also surprised to smell Echosong there as well.

"Echosong?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?" She shot to her paws. "Is Tinycloud okay?"

"She's fine," Echosong replied, but Featherpaw could sense some apprehension in her voice. Suddenly, the sound of crumbling rock filled the awkward silence as Leafstar entered the cave, along with another cat. But when Featherpaw breathed in, the scent was not of SkyClan.

Suddenly, it hit her, and she brought a growl into her throat.

GroundClan!

"Why is a GroundClan cat here?" she asked. "Why are there so many cats in the nursery?"

Leafstar sat down, and Featherpaw's eyes began to adjust to the darkness. The GroundClan queen Leafstar had brought in was a blue-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She looked at Featherpaw with an unknown love in her eyes.

"Leafstar?" Featherpaw questioned. "What's going on?"

"Featherpaw, we have something to tell you," Bouncestep meowed softly.

"What?" Featherpaw asked, rearing up on her ginger brother. "What is it?"

The she-cat from GroundClan got to her paws and let out a light _mrr-ow_ of happiness. She trotted up to Featherpaw and covered her in licks.

Featherpaw pulled away in alarm. "Get away from me!"

"Featherpaw!" Echosong hissed.

"Sorry," Featherpaw muttered. "But she's a GroundClan cat. Why is she here?"

"This is Puddlefoot, Featherpaw," Tinycloud meowed. "Remember her?"

"Right," Featherpaw murmured, gazing at the tabby she-cat. "Why is she here, again?"

Sparrowpelt stepped forward. "I have the most responsibility in this situation," he mumbled. "I might as well say it."

"Are you sure, Sparrowpelt?" Leafstar asked.

Sparrowpelt nodded. "It's the reason I couldn't travel with my sister to find ThunderClan with Graystripe and Rockfall," he responded. "And I'm not saying it's Featherpaw's fault, but it's bothered me since."

Leafstar nodded and stepped back.

Featherpaw padded up to her father, afraid of what was coming. "Father?" she whispered, her voice cracking with fear.

Sparrowpelt gulped loudly. "Featherpaw, there's something I have to tell you," he whispered back. "Clovertail and I…we…we're not your parents."

Featherpaw stared in shock at Sparrowpelt. "What… What're you saying?" she stammered.

Ivoryclaw stepped forward and rested her white tail on Featherpaw's silver shoulders. "Featherpaw, Puddlefoot here is your birth mother. Silverheart of GroundClan is your father."

Featherpaw tore away from Ivoryclaw. "What? No!" She turned around and blinked the tears away from her eyes as she understood the love in Puddlefoot's eyes. "No, it can't be! Clovertail is my mother!"

"Featherpaw, I know this is hard to understand, but—" Tinycloud began.

"Just stop!" Featherpaw interrupted. She locked gazes with Puddlefoot for a moment before blindly rushing out of the nursery. The mixed scents were fogging her senses, and she needed a breath of fresh air. She leaped into the open air and instinctively continued to run.

The rocks crumbled beneath her.

"Featherpaw!" she heard Puddlefoot yowl from inside the nursery.

The Highpath gave way beneath her as she brought her paws down on them, hard and painful. She looked down to see herself skidding to halt in front of the drop. Unfortunately, the skid wasn't enough to stop her from tumbling over the edge.

"Featherpaw!" Puddlefoot called out again, this time fear layering the anger tracing her tone. "Watch out!"

As the rock crumbled beneath her paws, Featherpaw could sense the pure love coming from Puddlefoot's cries. Maybe she _was _her birth mother…

Suddenly, a giant rock slipped and broke away, and Featherpaw found herself tumbling toward the base of the camp.

But before she knew it, something gripping her scruff and she was yanked up back on the Highpath.

"Featherpaw, are you all right?" Featherpaw heard Ivoryclaw yowl as the white she-cat made her way over to where Featherpaw was seated, panting.

She looked up to see who had saved her. Sure enough, Puddlefoot stood there, panting as well. After a moment, the blue-grey she-cat covered her daughter in licks.

"Never do that again!" she scolded. "You had me completely worried! Why would you so blindly run out of the nursery like that? I can't believe you!"

Featherpaw felt her eyes tear up as she gazed up at her true mother. It was clear now that the GroundClan queen was her mother, and she accepted it like a true medicine cat would.

"Mother…" she mumbled, pressing her nose into her tabby fur.

"I'm here now," Puddlefoot whispered. "Don't worry."

Featherpaw knew from that moment that everything was going to change now. She would always think of Clovertail as a mother, but she knew that Puddlefoot was her real mother, and she was sure of it.


	16. Chapter 14: Snowy and Coal

**A/N: This was probably one of my favourite chappies to right. Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_Graystripe was positively sure that Firestar _and Sandstorm, if not one, had met Stick during their expedition to rebuild SkyClan. The group of Clan cats followed the dark brown loner up through the hole and into the pouring rain without hesitation, because he seemed to have an air of trust around him.

"Are you sure we should follow this guy?" Rockfall whispered to Graystripe as the leaped down to the ground.

"I have a feeling Firestar and Sandstorm met him while they went to rebuild SkyClan," Graystripe answered lowly. "Maybe he can help us get back to ThunderClan!"

"This way," Stick called, slipping through a gap in a Twoleg nest. Graystripe hesitated before following him, feeling the pelts of Cherrytail and Rockfall after him.

The gap led to a large opening with damp soil and stunted trees everywhere. The place smelled of many rogues, and Graystripe guessed that Stick wasn't the only cat to live here.

Stick sat down and wrapped his tail over his front paws. Graystripe noticed his strong, sturdy muscles and made a mental note telling himself not to provoke this cat.

"So," Stick began, "you're from a Clan? I remember where I heard that term. It was an extremely long time ago. Moons. I think his name was Firesun, or something."

"Firestar!" Graystripe shouted, getting to his paws. "So you _have _met him!"

"I've met him," Stick meowed, drawing his tongue over his paw and bringing it up to his dark brown ear. "He stayed her. Nearly parched himself out there on the Thunderpath hiding from Twolegs. He thought Cora and I were bringing him to his death when we found him."

"Cora?" Cherrytail echoed.

Stick looked down.

Graystripe cleared his throat, eager to change the subject. "Anyway," he started, "since you've met my friend, that means you know which way he went."

Stick nodded. "He said he was going to find his mate. Another ginger she-cat…"

"But where did he go?" Graystripe asked.

Stick scrunched up his muzzle in the effort of remembering. "Er…I think he went to the gorge looking for another Clan…"

Cherrytail shook her head. "No good. This was when he was looking for SkyClan," she whispered.

Graystripe turned to Stick. "Did you meet him again when he was on his way home?"

Stick shook his head.

"Mouse dung," Rockfall muttered. "What are we going to do now?"

"How about we rest?" Cherrytail suggested through a yawn. "I'm asleep on my paws here. Stick, do you have any fresh-kill?"

"I think the others are coming back with some food now," Stick meowed, looking at the gap in the wall.

Graystripe's ears pricked. Others? Maybe any of them had seen Firestar leave for ThunderClan.

As if on cue, a small black she-cat about the size of an apprentice emerged from the gap, another brown tabby tom after her.

"Father, we caught three pieces of prey!" the black she-cat announced proudly, putting a sparrow on the ground. The tabby put a squirrel and a starling next to the fresh-kill.

Stick placed his tail on his daughter's shoulder. "Graystripe, Cherrytail, and Rockfall, these are my children, Snap and Eagle."

The black she-cat and the brown tabby nodded silently.

"Snap, why don't you give these kind cats your prey?" Stick suggested.

"Aw!" Snap protested. "But we worked so hard!"

"Stick, it's all right," Cherrytail meowed hurriedly. "We can catch our own fresh-kill."

Graystripe saw Rockfall give her a protesting look.

"Don't worry," Stick meowed. "Everyone else will bring back plenty of prey."

Graystripe saw a puddle near the edge of the clearing and looked at Stick for permission. The brown tom nodded once and the three Clan cats went over to the water to drink.

When Graystripe looked up, he saw that many more cats had filled the clearing. There were many different types; one cat in particular caught Graystripe's eye. She was frail-looking and long-furred. She reminded Graystripe of a female version of Cloudtail, since her fur was snowy-white.

_So these cats have elders, too_, he thought.

"What's that I smell?" a raspy voice yowled through the clatter of chatting. "Is that Firestar?"

Stick glanced at the white she-cat. "Snowy, you remember him?" he asked incredulously.

Snowy tipped her head upward. "Of course I do," she rasped. "I knew him back when I had my sight."

Stick turned to Graystripe. "She lost her sight a little after we met Firestar," he explained.

Snowy stood up, another black tom following her. She padded blindly over to the Clan cats. "You smell of Firestar, young one. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Graystripe. I am Firestar's deputy in ThunderClan," he meowed loudly.

"Flea-brain!" Snowy snapped, batting a sheathed paw out at Graystripe's face.

"Ow!" Graystripe yowled.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear!" Snowy howled.

Graystripe snickered. Everything about this she-cat reminded him of ThunderClan's last medicine cat, Yellowfang.

Snowy whacked him again. "What are you snickering at?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," Graystripe rushed out. "You've known my friend, apparently.

"Haven't you been listening?" Snowy hit him once again.

"Stop it!" Graystripe yowled, backing away from Snowy.

"Yes, I knew your friend," Snowy murmured, settling down and taking a lap at the puddle. "He was a kind lad."

"Do you know where he is now?" Cherrytail asked.

"And who are you?" Snowy asked, facing the direction of the SkyClan cats.

"I am Cherrytail," Cherrytail meowed. "My friend is Rockfall here."

"Hi there," Rockfall meowed.

"Hello, you two," Snowy purred warmly.

Graystripe leaned over and whispered in Cherrytail's ear. "How come she's nice to you?"

Snowy whacked him on the nose.

"Ow!"

"Shut it, _Graystripe_," she hissed. "Graystripe…what kind of name is that? Let me guess. You have grey stripes? Flea-brained name…"

"Actually, my first leader, Bluestar, named me that," Graystripe defended. "She was as wise and noble as you'll ever be!"

"Graystripe!" Cherrytail hissed. "She's your elder. Don't speak like a kit."

"You're friend has a good point," Snowy meowed calmly. Suddenly, she turned her head. "Coal, why don't you get our new friends some prey?"

The black tom nodded and cast a glance at Cherrytail quickly before whisking away. Graystripe looked at Cherrytail to see her gazing after the tom.

"Who's he?" she asked Snowy suddenly.

"He's my son," Snowy explained. "He doesn't say much, but he's a kind lad."

"He's handsome," Cherrytail muttered.

Graystripe's eyes narrowed.

"Of course!" Snowy murmured. "His father's name is actually Coal as well, but he died some time ago. Along with his sister, Cora. She was nice as well; served as a great mate for Stick. Her kits are Snap and Eagle."

"We met them," Rockfall mewed.

"Coal was his father's name too?" Graystripe repeated. "That's odd. In the Clans, parents aren't allowed to name their kits after themselves. It's uncommon to have more than one cat with the same prefix in one Clan."

Snowy nodded, grumbling to herself quietly.

Soon after, Coal returned with five pieces of fresh-kill. The cats ate in silence for a few moments when Cherrytail brought up the question Graystripe was sure to be asked at some point.

"How did you and Firestar meet?"

Snowy looked up. "Stick and Cora found him dozing underneath a Twoleg monster sleeping on the Thunderpath. They brought him here."

"Sandstorm wasn't with him?" Rockfall asked.

"I don't know about your other friend, but it was only Firestar," Snowy replied.

"Wasn't he looking for another ginger she-cat?" Coal meowed, the first time of speaking.

Graystripe saw Cherrytail's eyes widen.

"Now that you say it, I suppose he _was _looking for his mate," Snowy murmured. She turned to Graystripe. "Yes, that's right."

Graystripe ignored Cherrytail's interest in Coal and felt his ears prickle. "So Firestar and Sandstorm have been here."

"Of course they have!" Snowy snapped. "What have I been tellin you?"

And, once more, the white elder shot her paw out and hit Graystripe on the nose.

"Would you stop?" Graystripe hissed, backing up. He finished off his chipmunk quickly and buried the bones in the soil.

"Flea-brain!" Coal yowled. "We don't bury our bones in the clearing. Take them outside."

Graystripe leered at him before turning to Cherrytail. "And you find _him _attractive?"

But he didn't wait for Cherrytail's reaction. He picked up his bones and headed for the gap in the wall. He soon found out that Coal was following him with his own fresh-kill remnants.

"Listen," Coal muttered quietly, placing his bones on the ground. "We met your friends from the forest when they were looking to rebuild that Clan of yours. But when I was out hunting, I saw them returning. Just continue following the river and you'll probably meet up with them."

Graystripe blinked at the black tom. "Thank you," he murmured. He never expected this cat to help them.

As the two made their way back to the others, Graystripe looked around the clearing. These cats had a true potential for Clan cats. They had kits, who were apparently training in fighting and hunting due to the sight of Snap and Eagle listening intently as another cat taught them how to catch birds. They had elders and queens. But what they were lacking was a true leader, unless that was going on right underneath their noses.

* * *

**A/N: A bit long, but I liked writing it. It was especially fun to write the parts where Snowy hit Graystripe. She has true Yellowfang potential. :D**


	17. Chapter 15: Jaystar's Phrase

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Like I've said, the other story I'm writing is already written, so all I have to do is click and it's updated. But this one I'm actually writting while updating, so it takes longer. Also, I got a new deviantART account and that's been weighing me down a bit. Enjoy chappie 15!**

_

* * *

_

_Puddlefoot had gone back to GroundClan_; she had an apprentice to mentor. But Featherpaw continued to mope around, acting as if the whole Clan were against her in some strange way. She even went up to Tinycloud a few times, complaining that no cat told her of her true heritage.

She was a GroundClan cat by heart.

"It was _cruel_!" she was yowling at Tinycloud, Thorntail and Ivoryclaw sitting patiently beside her. "How _dare _you keep something that important from me? No, why not? Let's just all pretend that her mother is Clovertail and insist that she continues to believe that."

"Featherpaw, it was for the best," Thorntail meowed. "If you knew all along that your mother was a GroundClan queen, we thought you'd run away!"

Featherpaw leered at her deputy. "Really?" she growled, baring her teeth. With that, she darted out of the nursery.

"Featherpaw!" Tinycloud shouted. Featherpaw could hear her mutter, "Now look what you've done!" and then a yowl from Thorntail.

Featherpaw didn't stop to think about where she was going. She simply charged down the Highpath (this time making sure she didn't fall of the edge), blinking tears away from her eyes.

_How dare they?_ she kept thinking over and over to herself. They had no right to keep something that important from her. Puddlefoot was her mother, not Clovertail. Maybe Thorntail was right. Maybe she would've run away.

Not thinking very clearly, Featherpaw ignored the screaming hunger prying at her mind and dashed through the gorge.

"Featherpaw?" Echosong called out from the medicine cat's cave. "Featherpaw, where are you going?"

But Featherpaw didn't bother answering. She pelted toward the training hollow to find Stormcloud and Barkpaw training together. She figured that Barkpaw and Brushpaw would be made warriors soon, and thought that they were putting in one last training session.

"Good morning, Featherpaw," Barkpaw mewed cheerily.

Featherpaw simply glanced at him without stopping or saying anything. She thought the brown apprentice sounded unusually chipper for his usual serious state. Ignoring the fact, she rushed on through the gorge until she found herself climbing the twisted oak tree up into GroundClan territory.

Finally, she stopped to catch her breath and sat down in the shelter of the forest a few fox-lengths into the territory. She panted heavily, feeling the sorrow weigh her down. She didn't want to be anywhere _near _those liars!

What a sad excuse for a cat!

How could she believe them? The way Sparrowpelt looked horrified when Leafstar told him he couldn't journey with Graystripe and Cherrytail…it was Featherpaw's fault that he couldn't go, even though he had the right to. Leafstar went to the extents on making him stay to keep her true heritage a secret.

_Fox dung!_

Featherpaw got to her paws once more and lunged through the GroundClan territory. She didn't hesitate at all when she glided down the sycamore that led to the underground cove where the GroundClan cats resided.

_I flew down that tree_, Featherpaw thought. _Maybe I should've known all along._

Suddenly, Featherpaw scented a GroundClan patrol hurrying toward her direction. She stopped and scurried underneath a clump of nettles to wait for them to pass. Her father, Silverheart, was the head of the patrol with three other cats trailing behind him.

"Is that SkyClan?" one dark brown tom whispered, sniffing the air.

A smaller grey tabby tom that seemed the size of an apprentice sniffed the air as well. "Herbs! Is it the SkyClan medicine cat?"

"If it is, then she has a right to be here," Silverheart meowed.

"Since when?" a small tortoiseshell she-cat mewed. "Just because she's a medicine cat doesn't mean she can be in other Clans' territories. I say we drive her out."

"Hazelpaw, medicine cats don't abide to normal Clan rivalries," Silverheart reminded. "Now you're my apprentice, start acting like a warrior."

Hazelpaw lowered her head.

"Echosong?" Silverheart called out. "If it's you, don't worry. We wouldn't drive a SkyClan cat out of our territory after what happened with Sharpstar."

Featherpaw inhaled deeply. This was her chance to explain to her father that she knew the truth. Unless he _didn't_ know…

"Silverheart, it's me," she meowed, stepping into view. "_Father_, it's me."

* * *

"Oh, you poor thing." 

Featherpaw looked up at the dappled grey she-cat crouched over her. She recognized her as Waterlight, a headstrong queen. Her two kits, Gingerkit and Thornkit, were tussling playfully in the soil next to her.

"Featherpaw?"

Featherpaw looked up to see a familiar dark shape making its way toward her. Eventually, Puddlefoot came into clear view and the tabby she-cat nuzzled her daughter affectionately.

"Featherpaw, what are you doing here?" Puddlefoot asked eventually.

Silverheart rested his tail on his front paws. "We found her in our territory," he reported as Jaystar emerged from the furthermost cavern. "She said she hates SkyClan and wants to be a GroundClan cat."

Puddlefoot gazed down at Featherpaw. "Is this because of me?" she whispered. "Featherpaw, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know—"

"Mother, I'm happy," Featherpaw lied. "I want to be with my true family. Not a fake one."

"But Clovertail…" Puddlefoot whispered.

"She's not my mother, Puddlefoot," Featherpaw reminded. "She was just my caretaker."

"Featherpaw, please come here for a moment," Jaystar meowed suddenly. Featherpaw looked up to see the long-furred ginger-and-white leader heading into his den.

She looked up at her mother, who nodded once.

Featherpaw got to her paws and padded silently, aware of the gazes tracing her, toward where Jaystar disappeared.

Once she got inside the small leader's den, she sat down next to Jaystar. "Featherpaw, I remember this day like it was yesterday," Jaystar meowed in his deep rumbling voice. "Puddlefoot was pregnant with you and your siblings, Rushingpaw and Riverpaw. Yet Sharpstar forced her to fight in the battle or she'd lose her life. Echosong thankfully took her in during the fight and you were born."

Featherpaw blinked up at the GroundClan leader, her rightful leader. "So I was born a GroundClan cat. Why did Puddlefoot leave me there?" She felt more tears sting her eyes.

"Hold your tears," Jaystar growled, brushing his tail gently over her cheek. "Ivoryclaw was Echosong's apprentice before you, but she had kits. Puddlefoot was there to witness this, and thought that since Echosong had done so much for her, including delivering her kits, she would leave one of her kits to be SkyClan's next medicine cat."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Featherpaw shouted suddenly. "Since she chose me, that means she loved me least!"

"How could you possibly believe that?" Jaystar whispered suddenly.

Featherpaw felt the fur lie back on her shoulders as she sat down again.

"Featherpaw, when you were first born, Tinycloud went into the nursery every day to see you and your siblings," Jaystar explained. His light amber eyes seemed to be fixed onto something in the distance. "She saw you, and you know the first thing she said?"

"What?" Featherpaw shifted positions uncomfortably.

"'This one has beautiful eyes.'"

Featherpaw blinked. There was something wrong with what Jaystar was telling her. First of all, how would eyes determine whether or not a cat should become a medicine cat? Second of all, all kits had blue eyes. But when she opened her mouth to say this, Jaystar was quicker.

"Puddlefoot decided then and there that you were a SkyClan cat at heart, because you looked up at Tinycloud without blinking."

Featherpaw felt like she would start trembling with rage. She scrambled to her paws. "Do I have no home?" she yowled. "Both my home Clans are denying me?"

"SkyClan is denying you?" Jaystar mewed, blinking his eyes. "Or are _you _denying them?"

Featherpaw sat down again, looking at her paws with her wide green eyes.

"Why don't you head back to SkyClan now?" Jaystar suggested.

"No!" Featherpaw shouted, looking back up at Jaystar. "I refuse. Not to that bunch of liars!"

Jaystar's ears lay flat and he closed his eyes in exasperation. "Fine," he meowed finally. "You may stay here for a few days. Now go see Puddlefoot and Silverheart."

Satisfied, Featherpaw got to her paws. She nodded curtly to Jaystar before turning around. But as she headed out of the den, she heard Jaystar meow, "Remember, Featherpaw. You may have been born _to_ GroundClan cats, but you were born_ in_ SkyClan."

And that was the phrase that stuck to Featherpaw's mind for the rest of her stay in GroundClan.


	18. Chapter 16: Jealousy

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. I'm. So. Sorry. My brother is a senior in high school, and he had a really big part in the musical, Les Miserables. I had to be there for all the shows, and it all turned to tears in the end. We had an emotional break down. Anyways, I'm so sorry that I haven't been loyal to you guys. Now that Les Mis is over, I can concentrate more. Here's chapter twenty-six!!!!! Enjoyez.**

**(Ha, yes I _did_ just copy that...)**

_

* * *

_

_"You want to what?" _

Graystripe gazed at the black tom in confusion. Did he honestly believe his ears? Had he heard correctly?

"You heard me," Coal confirmed. "I said I want to go with you."

Snowy let out a mew of distress.

"Coal," Cherrytail let out, resting her tortoiseshell tail on his black shoulder, "I don't think that would be a great idea," she meowed.

"Why not?" Coal demanded. "I'm a strong cat."

"Yes, I know…"

Graystripe ignored the longing in Cherrytail's tone.

"I don't see why he can't come," Rockfall meowed. "It will be more company for me and Cherrytail on the way back to SkyClan."

Coal nodded. He leaned forward to whisper in Graystripe's ear, "This place is a dump. My mother won't let me leave unless for hunting purposes, and Stick has been a grump ever since Cora died. He doesn't even let his own children, Snap and Eagle, play outside. Every young, new cat here feels isolated."

Graystripe glanced around at the strong, lean cats around the clearing. They all looked strong and fit, except for a couple like Snowy and the kits. Maybe they wouldn't feel so isolated if in a Clan…

"All right, Coal," he meowed decisively. "You may come along. As long as you promise to consider my offer."

Coal tipped his head to one side. "Offer?"

"Not now," he muttered. "We should be off soon." Graystripe turned to Snowy. "Thank Stick for me. I know he's out hunting right now, but we must leave. We need to spare as much time as possible."

Snowy nodded. "Of course, flea-brain." Even though the word was hostile, the white she-cat purred afterward and gently scoffed Graystripe on the ear. She turned to Coal. "Now don't you die while you're out there," she ordered, her voice firm. "'Don't know what I'll do without you."

Coal chuckled. "I'll be fine, Mother," he murmured, drawing his tongue over her ear. "See you later, all right?"

Snowy purred as the four cats ducked through the gap in the wall and left the clearing.

"Wait!"

Graystripe paused and turned to see two small figures heading toward them.

"Snap, Eagle!" Cherrytail meowed in shock. "You shouldn't be out here. Where's your father?"

"We wanted to say good-bye," Snap mewed.

Eagle nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Graystripe chuckled. "Good-bye, you two," he meowed. _They would make fine, strong warriors once they grew up._ But these cats had their own lives, and not every cat was suited for Clan life, even if forestborn.

As the two kits fumbled away, Graystripe turned to Coal. "Are you sure you want to give all this up?"

Coal shot him a look. "Who said I was giving it up?" he snapped. "I'm just journeying with you. Nothing special." The black tom glanced at Cherrytail, and Graystripe felt a pang of unease. Was this tom planning on taking Cherrytail as his mate on the way?

Glaring at Coal sceptically, he continued onward, keeping close to the riverbed.

* * *

"I think I could use a hunt," Rockfall murmured, flopping to the ground. Graystripe looked up. The sun was high in the sky. It was only sunhigh, although it felt like the cats had been travelling for moons.

"Rockfall's right," he muttered at last. "We could all use something to eat."

Cherrytail and Coal exchanged a few inaudible words before she turned to Graystripe. "I'm going to go fishing with Coal."

"Really?" Graystripe asked, unsure of the she-cat's ability to catch the water-prey.

"I'm a pretty good fisher, me," Cherrytail mewed happily. Graystripe glance at Coal and saw delight and amusement in his green eyes. The grey deputy scowled, but let the two go.

"Don't be upset," Rockfall meowed.

Graystripe "hmphed" and sat down.

Rockfall chuckled. "He's a strong, handsome cat," Rockfall muttered, jealously raking his tone. "Of course Cherrytail's obsessed with him."

Graystripe ignored Rockfall's words. "I'm going hunting. Want to come?"

"Well, I don' want to hunt alone. Not in a place like this," Rockfall murmured.

Graystripe couldn't agree more. He looked around the dark desolate place, dark from cloud covering the sky. Rain-scent was on the wind, and Graystripe didn't like the way the swamp around them howled. At least they were still following the river.

Rockfall whistled. "So," he murmured. "Where to hunt…"

"Let's try in that patch of ferns," Graystripe suggested.

The hunting session went poorly, but at least they all eventually came back with enough fresh-kill to fill their bellies. Cherrytail had failed to catch any fish, but Coal did—of course. That only made him even more popular with Cherrytail.

The cats ate in silence, except for Cherrytail's occasional story on how Coal had caught the fish. Graystripe listened blankly, not entirely eager to listen to this rogue's tales.

"We should get going," Coal meowed, getting to his paws. "I smell rain, and the sun's beginning to set."

Graystripe nodded, uneasy with the black rogue's sudden authority. "Rockfall, why don't you lead?" he meowed, all the time keeping his eyes on Coal.

The black SkyClan cat nodded and headed down the riverbed while Coal leered at Graystripe, clearly disappointed that he wasn't asked to lead.

Cherrytail seemed to notice the hate being exchanged. "Er…let's get a move on, no?"

Coal was the first to break away, nod toward Cherrytail and follow Rockfall down the invisible path the SkyClan warrior had taken. Graystripe and Cherrytail lingered behind.

"Graystripe, are you jealous?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked bluntly.

Graystripe looked down, unable to answer.

Surprisingly enough, Cherrytail broke out into a bundle of laughter.

Graystripe glared at her. "What?" he hissed, clearly offended by her outburst in giggles.

Cherrytail stopped eventually, sniffing up fake tears and panting. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "But…why are you jealous of _him_?"

Graystripe glanced at her incredulously. "Cherrytail, you hang all over him! I don't exist anymore."

Cherrytail laughed once and rested her tail on Graystripe's shoulder. "I promise you that you'll always be before him."

Warmed by her words, Graystripe let out a purr and nodded lightly before the two trekked on together, pelt gently brushing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry...it's not the best chapter I've written, but I'm exhausted since Les Mis. Thanks to all my readers for bearing through it with me!!!!!!!!! Love you all.**


	19. Chapter 17: Welcome Home heh

**A/N: Bow down to the power of kitties. :D**

_

* * *

_

_Featherpaw awoke with a start, blinking _her eyes rapidly. She smelled unfamiliar scents and sat up quickly, confused as to her surroundings. But she quickly remembered where she was when she saw Eagleclaw, the GroundClan deputy, sharing tongues with Redfur close by.

"Good morning, dear," Featherpaw heard Puddlefoot mew warmly next to her. She could tell her mother was happy that her daughter was with her now, but Featherpaw felt a tug in her stomach.

_Puddlefoot's my mother_, she thought forcefully. _Not Clovertail. Tinycloud, Rockfall, and Bouncestep are not my siblings._

But it wasn't as easy as she thought.

Puddlefoot's expression grew dull. "Featherpaw, if ever you want to go home, just tell me—"

"No!" Featherpaw yowled, getting to her paws. "I'm not going back there. Not where your _leader _lies to you."

"Featherpaw," Silverheart meowed, coming up to the two with fresh-kill. "Leafstar was only trying to do what's best for you. Remember that."

Featherpaw looked down and remembered what Jaystar told her three nights ago.

_Remember, Featherpaw. You may have been born _to_ GroundClan cats, but you were born _in_ SkyClan. _

It was true. She was born during the battle with Sharpstar moons ago in the SkyClan camp. She was even in Echosong's cave when it had happened. She had never officially _lived _in GroundClan until now.

"Featherpaw." The silver apprentice turned around to see the GroundClan leader, Jaystar, making his way over to her. "Have you finally decided to go back to SkyClan?"

"SkyClan lie to me," Featherpaw meowed firmly, suddenly realizing that the whole of GroundClan had gone silent, listening to their conversation. "If there's anywhere I want to be, it's here."

Jaystar looked down and sighed. "Then I'm afraid I can't be of anymore service to you," he mumbled. With a flick of his tail, Birchleaf, Talltail, and Soilfur came up beside him. Jaystar nodded once, and Birchleaf glanced at Featherpaw.

"What?" Featherpaw demanded as the three fierce toms approached.

"If you won't leave, we're going to have to perform normal Clan duties and chase you out," Birchleaf replied.

"I'm sorry, Featherpaw," Jaystar meowed, clearly apologetic. Featherpaw could sense the sorrow in his voice. "But you belong in SkyClan, no matter what you say."

Featherpaw backed up and felt herself bump into her sister, Rushingpaw.

"Featherpaw," Rushingpaw whispered softly, "wait just above the gorge. I'll be there with Riverpaw."

Featherpaw nodded quickly. At least _some _cats supported her staying in GroundClan. She turned back to the three towering GroundClan warriors, the three of the growling now. Suddenly, Talltail leaped out, and Featherpaw leaped backward in shock. It wasn't long before the three warriors were chasing her out of the GroundClan camp.

Featherpaw pelted through the lush undergrowth, not at all displaced by the GroundClan's cats' attempt to driver her out. She was going to see her siblings at the top of the gorge, and they were most likely going to bring her back to the GroundClan camp.

Featherpaw dashed across the GroundClan / SkyClan border and stopped to catch her breath. She glanced back across the border and faked a surprised look.

"Don't come back," Soilfur spat, panting alongside his Clanmates. "You aren't welcome."

Featherpaw watched the three return to the heart of their territory in silence. She sat down and brushed her tongue over her paw.

_Come on, Rushingpaw,_ she thought in irritation. _Where are you?

* * *

_

"Featherpaw?"

Featherpaw blinked open her eyes drowsily. The sky was a dusky shade, and she realized that she had fallen asleep on top of the gorge. Rushingpaw and Riverpaw never came.

She lifted her head lazily and saw Forestfoot trotting toward her hurriedly. Featherpaw scowled. Forestfoot was once a strong cat of the Ground Rogues. Why did he leave? What's so great about SkyClan, anyway?

No, he knew his parents. He chose to stay with SkyClan because of Leafstar.

"Featherpaw, what in StarClan's name are you doing up here?" Forestfoot asked, using his shoulder to help her to her paws. "Where were you? Ivoryclaw, Tinycloud, and Echosong have been so worried—"

"Why?" Featherpaw interrupted. "Why would they be worried about a cat they've only _pretended _to be related to?"

Forestfoot snorted. "Featherpaw, because they love you."

Featherpaw blinked.

"Let's go," the dark tom hissed, prodding Featherpaw along. "I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you."

"Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw turned toward the GroundClan territory to see Riverpaw hissing at her quietly.

"Riverpaw!" she called out suddenly.

Suddenly, Riverpaw rushed out of the forest and hurried up to the two SkyClan cats. "Featherpaw, what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for _you_!" Featherpaw spat. "Where were you?"

"You were waiting for them?" Forestfoot yowled.

"Riverpaw, I don't want to go back to SkyClan," Featherpaw mewed, pulling away from Forestfoot. But the dark tabby was quicker. He clasped his jaws around the silver apprentice's scruff and yanked her toward him.

"Get away from her!" Riverpaw yowled, launching himself at Forestfoot.

"Forestfoot, I want to go back to GroundClan!" Featherpaw shouted.

Forestfoot let go of her. "And leave those who love you? Featherpaw, you're mouse-brained!"

Featherpaw stopped and glanced from her Clanmate to her brother. She was torn. She had no idea what to do. And even as she looked at her brother with longing, she knew that Forestfoot was right. Besides her kin, none in GroundClan knew Featherpaw or loved her as much as her true Clanmates. Jaystar was right. She was a SkyClan cat by heart.

"Riverpaw…"

"Featherpaw, Rushingpaw was going to tell you that you should go back to SkyClan, but Talltail refused to let her leave the camp," Riverpaw meowed. "Soilfur was extremely suspicious when I told him I was going hunting alone. I should probably go."

"You mean you _don't_ want me in GroundClan?" Featherpaw confirmed.

Riverpaw sighed. "It's not like that," he mewed. "You belong in SkyClan. We've accepted that. Now maybe the actual cat should."

Featherpaw watched in silence as her brother dashed across the border and into his territory.

"Let's go," Forestfoot meowed. "I'm sure Tinycloud will grow fur soon once she sees you."

Featherpaw couldn't stifle a purr as she followed her Clanmate down to the gorge.

* * *

"Great StarClan!" 

Featherpaw ducked down, ears back, as Ivoryclaw covered her foster daughter in licks. "I thought I'd never see you again!" the white she-cat mewed through purrs. "I can't believe you actually went to GroundClan! Featherpaw, do you want to end up like me and get demoted to regular apprentice? It's not fun, I tell you."

"I'm okay…Mom." Featherpaw saw Ivoryclaw's eyes light up as she spoke.

Echosong and Leafstar burst into the clearing. "Featherpaw!" they called in unison.

Echosong was mumbling underneath her breath, and Leafstar look troubled. "What's wrong?" Featherpaw asked.

"It's Tinycloud!" Echosong meowed. "I'm sorry, Featherpaw," she mewed to her apprentice. "I'm glad you're back, but Tinycloud's kits are coming!"


	20. Chapter 18: Love and Twolegs

**A/N: Ooh! Intense chapter! Enjoy, yallz!**

_

* * *

_

_"Rockfall, hurry up!" Cherrytail yowled impatiently._ The four cats were along the riverbank, just awakening from an uncomfortable night. Rain drizzled gently from the clouds, and Cherrytail wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Fortunately, they had passed the swampy area and had slept the night in a Twoleg farm of long, tall grass. There were strange creatures Coal called "horses" loping around everywhere, but they didn't bother the travelling cats. They had slept peacefully, besides the rain.

Rockfall eventually got to his paws and slouched over to where the other three were waiting. Graystripe had gone down to the bank and was sniffing around curiously.

"What is it?" Cherrytail asked, coming up to him and touching noses with him. Last night the two had slept together, and Cherrytail couldn't help receiving a warm feeling every time she looked at him. She knew he still loved Silverstream and had kits in his own Clans, but she couldn't help it.

She loved him.

Graystripe glanced at her. "I have a feeling we're close. I scent WindClan territory," he answered.

"That's great!" Cherrytail exclaimed, nuzzling the grey ThunderClan tom affectionately. "You're almost home."

But a thought was buzzing around inside Cherrytail's head. What would happen when Graystripe went to join ThunderClan again? How would Cherrytail react? She already didn't know what she'd do without him.

Coal came up beside her. "Let's get going," he meowed.

Cherrytail looked at the black rogue. He was definitely handsome, and she admitted that she had always wanted him to come along. But he was closed and afraid of showing any emotion. Cherrytail liked Graystripe more, and she was starting to wonder why Coal wanted to come along in the first place.

Graystripe nodded. "Maybe we'll meet up with a WindClan patrol on the way," he meowed. "They'll definitely allow us back in. Tallstar knows how much Firestar and I are friends."

Cherrytail took it that Tallstar was the WindClan leader. The four cats journeyed on once more, heading alongside the river.

The morning went by slowly as they travelled closer and closer to their destination. But Graystripe never seemed to grow tired.

_Probably fuelled by his longing to be back home_, Cherrytail thought, and was plunged into sadness. He probably didn't love her as she did him, but she would have to live with that. He was a ThunderClan cat, and lived nowhere near where she did. She tore away the grief and guilt that clung to her heart and trotted along confidently with the others.

Sunhigh came eventually, and Rockfall complained once more to stop and hunt.

"No!" Graystripe shouted, bolting ahead a few paces. "I smell WindClan! We should be there in a few more moments!"

"Graystripe," Cherrytail panted. "We've been travelling since we awoke. It's sunhigh now. Let's take a break."

Coal nodded. "Cherrytail's right. "It's been some time now. Let's stop to hunt."

Graystripe cast one longing glance at the direction they were headed before sighing and nodding reluctantly.

Cherrytail felt her sorrow evaporate as she felt the smoothness of the grass beneath her paws once more. They had been travelling on wet mud for so long that she almost forgot what grass felt like. But as she crept through the tall farm grass, she could scent mice everywhere. It wasn't long before she came back with three mice in her jaws.

"Nice hunting!" Coal congratulated. He, in turn, had five mice.

Coal was practically perfect.

But Cherrytail preferred Graystripe.

"I caught a fish!" Rockfall yowled, coming back from the riverbed. He flopped the fish down next to the mice and shot his tail in the air.

"Great job, Rockfall!" Cherrytail praised. No matter what, Rockfall would still be her apprentice.

Graystripe eventually came back with a shrew and the four ate in silence. Cherrytail cast sidelong glances at Graystripe every now and then, but he seemed so deep in thought that he had failed to notice her.

Once they had finished their fresh-kill, Coal was the first to stand. "Cherrytail, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked quietly.

Cherrytail blinked. She nodded silently and got to her paws, following the handsome black tom further downstream.

"Cherrytail, when you and Rockfall journey back to your SkyClan, I think I might want to join," Coal meowed.

Cherrytail's spirits lifted. Coal seemed like a fantastic warrior to have in a Clan. "That would be great!" she exclaimed. "Coal, you don't know how happy Leafstar would be to have you in SkyClan!"

Coal nodded. "And maybe we could be mates."

Cherrytail stopped.

"Er…what?" she mumbled.

Coal worked at the mud with his claws. "Maybe we could be mates in SkyClan," he repeated.

Cherrytail shuffled her paws around uncomfortably and she felt her skin grow hot with embarrassment. "I don't know how you rogues do things," she began nervously, "but Clan cats believe in true love. We don't just _take_ mates."

Coal looked down. "We do too."

Cherrytail flushed once more. What was Coal saying?

"Are you two done yet?" Graystripe called from back near their resting spot. "WindClan is only so much closer! I want to get a move on."

Cherrytail glanced at Graystripe, then back at Coal. Maybe Coal would be a good mate. It wasn't like she'd be able to have kits with Graystripe. "Later," she whispered, and rushed back to the others to escape the intense gaze Coal had given her.

"I can smell a scent somewhat like ours," Rockfall murmured as the four ventured on through the farmland. "But it's airier."

"That's WindClan," Graystripe pointed out. "I guess SkyClan and WindClan had a lot in common back when they were a part of the same forest."

Suddenly, a loud yowl filled the silence that followed the conversation. Cherrytail's ears pricked as she stopped and gazed around warily. There was only one creature that could make that noise.

Twolegs!

"Run!" Coal shouted, darting for a bed of reeds beside the river.

Suddenly, a giant monster roared to life inside the field. Cherrytail was too shocked to move a muscle, and she stayed glued to her spot.

"Cherrytail!" Graystripe yowled from far off.

Suddenly, three enormous Twolegs came rushing out from behind a giant, green monster hurtling toward them, tearing up grass as it came. The Twolegs were shouting and running toward the cats, but Cherrytail couldn't move.

Memories swirled inside her head. These Twolegs…

_They were her housefolk._

"Cherrytail, get out of there!" Rockfall yowled from where Coal was crouched.

Suddenly, Graystripe shot out in front of Cherrytail and bared his teeth at the approaching Twoleg. The other two went to catch Rockfall and Coal. The Twoleg reached down and grabbed Graystripe flat from the ground.

Cherrytail sprang to action.

"Graystripe!" she called, forgetting her memories with these once friendly Twolegs. She latched her claws onto the Twoleg's leg and clawed angrily. The Twoleg yowled something fierce, but held on to Graystripe.

The other Twoleg came back with Coal in giant paws. Thankfully, the third had given up and Rockfall was safe.

"Graystripe! Coal!" Cherrytail screamed, tears blinding her vision. She let go of the Twoleg and ran over to where Rockfall was panting.

"I fought it off, but the other still grabbed Coal," Rockfall mewed breathlessly.

"Rockfall, they got Graystripe!" Cherrytail exclaimed. "We have to save him!"

Rockfall's expression grew grave. "Cherrytail, he's from another Clan! You can't be in love with him!"

"Why not?" Cherrytail shouted, rage filling her senses.

"Because _I_ love you!"

Cherrytail didn't have time for this. She whirled around and looked out at the Twolegs. They were taking her friends—and her love—away from her forever, most likely.

She jolted out and stormed straight into the field. The giant green monster was only a blur as she darted toward the Twolegs.

Suddenly, the only noise Cherrytail could hear was the roaring of the monster, but one sound filled her ears with delight: the sound of Graystripe's voice:

"Cherrytail!"


	21. Chapter 19: StarClan's Leaving

_Featherpaw raced to where Echosong had _indicated, the others hard on her heels. She was glad that she had made it back to SkyClan in time to see Tinycloud's kits, but she remembered that she still needed to be angry at Leafstar and the others for lying to her about her true mother. 

Tinycloud let out a yowl of pain as Featherpaw entered the medicine cat's den. Thorntail was crouched over his mate, Bouncestep close by. Featherpaw crept beside the large ginger warrior and peered over his shoulder at the scene displayed before her.

Echosong whacked her on the head. "Focus, Featherpaw!" she hissed. "You're a medicine cat apprentice. Now go fetch some borage from my stocks."

Featherpaw blinked. She had almost forgotten her role in SkyClan! Without hesitating one more moment, she shuffled past Bouncestep and crept into Echosong's herb stock. She pawed out some borage leaves, picking up the dry crackling leaves with her jaw. She quickly brought them over to her silver mentor and watched her work.

"Come on, Tinycloud," Echosong murmured, brushing her belly with her front paws gently. "Featherpaw! Juniper leaves!"

"Juniper leaves?" Featherpaw echoed, dazzled. "We don't have any!"

"I got some while you were gone!"

Guilt and anger surged through Featherpaw's veins. Why had she been so mouse-brained and left Echosong alone to deal with everything from gathering herbs to sharing tongues with StarClan alone?

Shoving all thoughts of anger away, Featherpaw brought some juniper leaves over to Echosong and watched her chew them hastily.

"Echosong!" Thorntail yowled suddenly. "I see one!"

Featherpaw dashed away quickly. She didn't know why she was a medicine cat when she didn't like blood very much, but she coped through. She hid her eyes behind Bouncestep once more and waited for the terrified and pain-filled yowls to silence.

* * *

"Featherpaw?" 

Featherpaw looked up wearily from her sparrow. It was only nibbled on, hence Featherpaw's sudden lack of hunger. She blinked as her mentor approached her, concern clouding her eyes.

"Featherpaw, Tinycloud wants you to see her kits," Echosong meowed softly, sitting down next to her. "But first you need to tell me something."

Featherpaw blinked up at the silver tabby she-cat.

"What made you come back home?"

Featherpaw sighed deeply before explaining her entire stay in GroundClan. She spoke of Jaystar's words and how the rest of the Clan had treated her. She mentioned how she planned to return to GroundClan by Rushingpaw and Riverpaw, and how Forestfoot found her sleeping just inside SkyClan territory.

"I still can't believe you'd keep something that important from me," she finished up.

Echosong sighed and rested her tail on Featherpaw's shoulders. "Featherpaw, it was only all for the better," she mewed. "If you had known all along that you were the daughter of Puddlefoot and Silverheart, then we thought you'd want to run away back to GroundClan."

"And you didn't think I would after you told me?" Featherpaw asked sarcastically.

"I personally thought you would," Echosong meowed. "But StarClan told me you'd come back…just after they left."

Featherpaw shot up and gazed at her mentor with green eyes wide as moons. "They left? StarClan…left?" she stuttered.

Echosong brushed her tail against her apprentice's mouth. "No other cat knows, mouse-brain!" she hissed. "Keep it down."

Featherpaw didn't need to hear this now. She was just recovering from the shock of being back home; she realized now just how homesick she had been while at the GroundClan camp. She didn't want to hear of StarClan leaving.

Echosong stood up. "Go see Tinycloud's kits and then come talk to me," she meowed. "I have much to tell you, since you missed the half-moon."

As Featherpaw trotted over to the nursery, she felt guilt sweep over her. She hadn't intentionally missed the half-moon, but now she wouldn't be able to hear of her ancestors, leaving the gorge. It was simply devastating! She would quickly drop in and see Tinycloud's kits before going straight to Echosong to hear about StarClan.

"Tinycloud?" she murmured as she ducked around the boulder. She was only slightly surprised to see Stormcloud in the nursery, mainly because she had noticed how much the dark she-cat and Brackenpelt had been close to each other lately.

"Featherpaw," she heard Tinycloud mew softly from a dark spot in the nursery. Featherpaw trotted nimbly over to where the sound came from.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Featherpaw could see Tinycloud's three beautiful kits.

"Oh, Tinycloud!" she gasped, instantly forgetting all her anguish. The three kits' pelts were beginning to dry, and their colours stood out among Tinycloud's distinguished white fur. "They're beautiful!"

"Aren't they…" Tinycloud's voice was lost in purrs as she gazed at her kits.

Suddenly, Thorntail entered the nursery. He nodded briskly to Featherpaw before sitting down next to his mate. "They're just amazing," he murmured.

Featherpaw nodded.

"I've thought of some names," Tinycloud mewed.

Thorntail purred with her. "Let's hear them."

"I was thinking the lighter brown one could be Cavernkit," Tinycloud purred, looking down at the tiny light brown tabby tom.

"That's a nice name," Thorntail meowed. "I was also thinking Amberkit for the bracken-coloured one."

Featherpaw looked at the one Thorntail had indicated. She was the only she-kit, and was suckling carefully beside her two brothers.

"I like Bramblekit," she mewed unconsciously.

Tinycloud's eyes lit up, but Thorntail narrowed his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," Featherpaw rushed, standing up and taking a step back as to leave. "I was only voicing my opinion."

Tinycloud stopped her with her tail. "No, wait," she meowed. "That's a great name. For the dark brown tom with the white belly. He could be Bramblekit."

Thorntail looked down at the tom-kit. His expression softened eventually. "Yes, Bramblekit suits him well."

Featherpaw left the nursery feeling completely different from how she entered. She felt surprised and bewildered that the couple had actually decided to name one of their kits Bramblekit. She hadn't intended for them to use the name, but she wasn't stopping them.

Featherpaw remembered her meeting with Echosong and hurried down the Highpath to the medicine cat's cave. Unfortunately, as she was sprinting over to the den, Leafstar leaped atop the Rockpile.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting."

Featherpaw watched as Echosong padded slowly out of her cave and came to sit beside her. "We'll talk after the meeting," she whispered into Featherpaw's ear.

Featherpaw nodded and waited patiently as the rest of the Clan gathered. To be honest, she was extremely glad to be home.

"Featherpaw has returned," Leafstar announced boldly, and all eyes fell on Featherpaw. She scuttled her paws in the earth in embarrassment. "And I say this with only the stars of Silverpelt as my witnesses: I apologize on behalf of the Clan."

Featherpaw blinked up at her leader. "I am sorry," Leafstar meowed, dipping her head.

"Er…it's okay," Featherpaw stammered, unsure of what to say.

With that, Leafstar went back on with the meeting. "Now that we have our medicine cat apprentice, there is one ceremony to be performed. Barkpaw, Brushpaw, please come forward."

As the two apprentices came forth, Featherpaw saw Barkpaw's eyes gleaming with silent excitement. She could tell he would be excited, but Barkpaw was a cat not to be very expressing. Why was he this enthusiastic?

Leafstar hopped down from the Rockpile. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Leafstar looked down at the two trembling siblings. "Barkpaw, Brushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Barkpaw nodded eagerly. "I do."

"I do," Brushpaw mewed softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

Unease clenched Featherpaw's heart as she glanced up at the sky. To her pain-staking horror, clouds were covering up the stars of Silverpelt, and Featherpaw glanced at Echosong to see her gazing upward as well.

"Barkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Barktail. StarClan honours your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar rested her head on Barktail's head and he licked her shoulder in turn.

Leafstar then turned to Brushpaw to see her trembling slightly. She laughed once before meowing, "Brushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brushbelly. StarClan honours your eagerness and agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." The two followed the customary actions before Leafstar backed up.

"Barktail and Brushbelly will hold silent vigil tonight for their ceremonies," Leafstar announced. "That is all."

Featherpaw turned to Echosong, who whispered simply, "Come," and the two disappeared into the medicine cat's cave.


	22. Chapter 20: The Lost Warrior

**A/N: Woo! o.o I bet all of you were hopelessly awaiting this chapter! Haha, just kidding. Here's chapter 20!**

_

* * *

_

_Rockfall blinked open his eyes wearily_, the bright newleaf sun pounding at his eyes. His mind was wandering everywhere as he glanced around, the unfamiliar surroundings puzzling him to the greatest extent.

And then it all hit him.

"Cherrytail!" he called suddenly, getting to his paws quickly. He gazed around, worry clenching his pounding heart. His friends were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, the cruel stench of crowfood filled Rockfall's nose. He screwed up his muzzle and glanced to the side. The thrush Coal had been eating was rotting away as a flock of crows pecked at the uneaten fresh-kill.

Rockfall scowled and took a few steps away from the crowfood. Just then, he noticed a scent strangely familiar to him. As he cleared away from the crowfood, he remembered it.

"Cherrytail!" he yowled, bounding over to his Clanmate. But he instantly stopped when he saw her beautiful tortoiseshell coat lying limp on the ground.

Dead.

_No_, Rockfall thought, dread bringing tears to his eyes. _No, StarClan, don't take her now._

But it was too late. She had been gone for a while. Letting the tears fall, Rockfall looked around in fear. Graystripe and Coal were nowhere to be found.

_What am I going to do now?_ Rockfall thought with dread. _I'm never going to find them at this point._ Then he remembered. The Twolegs! They had taken his friends—and killed his love.

Anger replacing the growing sorrow, Rockfall left Cherrytail's body behind and stormed into the Twoleg field. He was blinded by the tears that fell from his face as he pelted through the tall fronds, straight for the farm on the other side. Maybe Graystripe and Coal were in there, and hopefully the Twolegs that killed Cherrytail.

Rockfall was only halfway into the field when exhaustion stopped him and he flopped down on his side. He felt more tears sting his eyes as he finally admitted his growing fear:

_I am alone._

(**A/N:** Heh, Beetle Juice… :D)

Suddenly, the roaring of the same monster that murdered Cherrytail filled the silence that followed Rockfall's weeping. Startled, he hopped to his paws and glanced around anxiously.

_Pull yourself together, mouse-brain!_ he thought with anguish. He inhaled deeply and regained his composure. He knew this journey made him stronger at will, and now he needed to be stronger than ever that he was alone.

Travelling onward, Rockfall eventually made it to the edge of the field. The monster roared around behind him, but he knew it was all the Twolegs' fault for Cherrytail's death. He strutted on, across the grass and earth to the barn near the fenced-in horses.

A rustling noise filled the air as an unfamiliar scent wafted up Rockfall's nose. He stopped and looked at a bush growing alongside the Twoleg barn.

"Who's there?" he called in a hiss.

No reply.

Cautiously, Rockfall made his way over to the bush. He stepped lightly, making sure that if it was a mouse, he could catch it. He wasn't that hungry, but he knew he had to eat if he wanted the strength to journey on.

_It's not a mouse, you lousy excuse for a cat!_ Rockfall scolded himself. He'd know the prey-scent of a mouse! He didn't know this scent. It was like the combination of loner and kittypet.

Suddenly, a hiss sounded from the bush. Rockfall halted and ducked down to look underneath the bush. He could make out the shape of a cat under the thistles, and it didn't look like any of his friends. He'd know their scent anyway.

"Who are you?" Rockfall asked, curiosity replacing the caution.

The reply came as a hiss, "Why do you care?"

Rockfall sniffed. How rude. He thought a rude comment back would suffice. "I want to know your name before I attack you."

The cat chuckled a deep, menacing chuckle, and Rockfall began to feel the retort wasn't the best option. The cat crept out of the bush and revealed himself. He looked fairly old, with long matted fur that was white with a grey tabby back. His eyes were a dull yellow, which gave away his age.

"I'm Rockfall," Rockfall murmured, dipping his head slightly in greeting. He didn't want to start a fight with this elderly cat.

The tom looked offended. "Don't think I can't fight because of my age," he snapped. But his voice cooled as his expression softened. "But I don't want a fight, either. My name is William. I live here at this Upwalker's farm."

"Upwalker?" Rockfall echoed, the foreign word strange on his tongue. "Oh, you mean Twolegs. I'm here to take revenge on them."

William seemed startled. "Revenge?" he rasped. "They're really quite nice."

"Yes, well you're their kittypet," Rockfall snapped. "They took my two friends and killed my Clanmate!"

William took a step back in shock. "They'd never hurt a fly! And what in the world is a _kittypet_?"

"A housecat," Rockfall explained. "And if you want proof, I can still show you Cherrytail's dead body by the river."

William scowled. "That won't be necessary," he grumbled. "And I'm not their housecat. I just live here."

Rockfall tipped his head to one side. "If you live here, and you're not a kittypet, then what are you?"

"I don't really know anymore," William sighed, gazing at something past Rockfall. "If you must, call me a housecat, since the Upwalkers feed me their disgusting mushy food."

"Have you ever tried hunting?" Rockfall offered.

William snorted gently. "Hunting? Not for these old bones," he purred. "But if they're up for giving food, I'll take it."

"You've never tasted fresh-kill?" Rockfall sounded startled.

William shook his head. "No, if you mean prey," he meowed. "I can't bring myself to hunt. And my daughter…" William's voice trailed off.

Rockfall sat down. "Your daughter…?"

"She's very ill, too ill to hunt for us," William continued resignedly. "The Upwalkers don't know of her, but I've tried to bring them to her nest in the barn. They never seem to listen."

"They don't speak cat," Rockfall mewed, gazing up at the barn walls. "They're very strange creatures."

There was a gentle silence between the two before William spoke up. "Well, I would never believe that these Upwalkers have killed your friend, but I did see them bring two other cats into their house. One fluffy grey one and another black one like you."

Rockfall's ears prickled. "That's them!" he shouted. "Can you take me to them?"

"The housefolk probably took them to the vet already," William meowed.

"The vet?" Rockfall echoed.

William nodded solemnly. "To be checked for disease and then to be given to the animal shelter to be adopted."

"Adopted?" Rockfall was aghast. "You mean, as _kittypets_?" Rockfall thought of the two fierce toms, neither of which would make good kittypets.

"I can lead you inside to see if they're still there, but that's it," William meowed, getting to his paws.

Rockfall nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much," he meowed before following the elderly tom toward the barn.

* * *

Rockfall padded slowly into the barn, his tail drooping with depression. He hadn't found Graystripe and Coal in the Twoleg nest, but William had offered him to stay the night in the barn. The two had buried Cherrytail's body along the riverbed, and Rockfall wanted to stay awake all night for her, but William thought that was a preposterous idea. So here he was, slouching over to where William was huddled in a nest of hay and feathers. 

"Would you like to meet my daughter?" William asked.

Rockfall honestly didn't want to do anything but sleep, but it would be rude to ignore the loner's request. He nodded and got to his feet once more.

William led the Clan cat up a set of rungs that led to the top of the barn. The tang of sickness was thick in the air up here, and Rockfall had to scrunch up his muzzle in order to remain aware. He followed William over to a corner where a dark brown, skinny she-cat lay, her eyes crusted closed and her fur patchy and matted.

"What sickness does she have?" Rockfall wondered aloud, wishing Echosong was there with them.

"I don't know," William admitted. He sighed as he gazed down at the beautiful she-cat.

Rockfall stroked her side with his tail gently. She had a pretty face and beautiful bark-brown fur. But her ribs showed underneath her thin coat, and Rockfall worried for her.

Suddenly, the she-cat's eyes blinked open, and the crust flew away. Rockfall saw her beautiful, dull yellow eyes for the first time as she gazed around the room.

"Father…" she croaked with a crystal voice.

Rockfall leaned down and crouched beside her as William brushed his tongue over his daughter's head. "It's okay, Cambria," the elderly loner whispered. "It's okay. I have a friend here. Maybe he can help you."

Cambria's eyes fell on Rockfall. "You have a very pretty name," the black warrior whispered, narrowing his eyes as a purr escaped his throat.

Cambria closed her eyes. "And what is your name?" she asked groggily.

"I am Rockfall," Rockfall replied. "I am a cat of SkyClan."

_I am a lost warrior._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: HA! I bet none of you thought _Rockfall _was the lost warrior! HA! HA HA!**

**Sorry. Anyway, yes, a very depressing chapter. It was so hard to write...TTTT**


	23. Chapter 21: Cherrytail

_"The clouds barely revealed any stars_ of Silverpelt, Echosong," Featherpaw mewed, fear clinging to her pelt and her breathing coming in breathy gasps. What was going on? Surely StarClan hadn't left… 

Echosong sighed a deep, thoughtful sigh. "I'm afraid that StarClan have left the gorge, Featherpaw," she whispered.

"No!" Featherpaw got to her paws. "Fox dung! Just when everything was going right, they leave?"

"How is everything going right?" Echosong snapped, tears welling up in her green eyes. "We're missing two strong warriors!"

"What are you talking about?" Featherpaw's voice was soft and airy. "Tinycloud's kits were born, all healthy, and Tinycloud herself is giving plentiful milk. I've forgiven you, for StarClan's sake—"

"Not for StarClan's sake, because StarClan don't seem to _care_!" Echosong interrupted, her voice raising to a scold.

Featherpaw blinked and took a step back. Never before had Echosong lost this much faith in StarClan. "Echosong, StarClan _do _care," she insisted, lowering her voice. "Our ancestors wouldn't just abandon us! Clovertail was with me just a few days ago! She can't have gone forever…"

But as Featherpaw spoke, she realized it was hard for her to convince herself, let alone her own mentor. "What exactly happened at the meeting with the other medicine cats during the half-moon?"

Echosong sighed. "Nothing."

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "Exactly, Echosong."

"Nothing!" Echosong shrieked. "Nothing happened! We all slept until moonhigh. StarClan never came. They're gone, Featherpaw. Of course they didn't come."

Featherpaw looked down at her paws in dismay. She couldn't believe her ears. How could StarClan just leave?

Suddenly, the medicine cat's cave vanished before Featherpaw's eyes. She looked up, but only darkness surrounded her.

"Echosong?" she found herself calling out. "Clovertail?"

"Featherpaw…"

Featherpaw looked up in fear. She recognized that voice, but she hadn't heard it in a long time… _No_, she thought with dread. _Living cats can't see you in their sleep. Unless…_

"Cherrytail!"

From the darkness in front of Featherpaw, she saw a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat sit down. "Cherrytail!" she purred, brushing up against her Clanmate and nuzzling her gently. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!"

"And you won't," Cherrytail meowed, her voice thick with sorrow.

Featherpaw looked up. "What?"

"Featherpaw, remember this," Cherrytail meowed as the darkness around them began to fade back to the medicine cat's cave. "I died from a Twoleg monster on a farm travelling with Graystripe, Rockfall, and Coal."

"Coal?" Featherpaw echoed in confusion.

"Just listen," Cherrytail whispered. "I don't have much time. Featherpaw, I'm scared, and lost. Where is StarClan?"

Featherpaw's eyes welled up. It was true. This was her sign that StarClan were gone. "StarClan… StarClan…"

"StarClan _what_, Featherpaw?"

"They've gone!"

* * *

"Featherpaw!" 

Featherpaw glanced upward in surprise. Echosong was hovering above her, the dim dawn light filtering in through the cave's entrance. She got to her paws stiffly to realize that she had been sleeping for a while. Had her meeting with Cherrytail lasted that long?

"Echosong, I saw Cherrytail," she croaked.

"You did?" Echosong sounded hopeful. "Was she with Graystripe? Rockfall? Oh, StarClan, tell me they're all safe."

Featherpaw narrowed her eyes at the mention of their warrior ancestors. Echosong seemed to remember, and looked down shamefully.

"She's dead," Featherpaw gasped softly.

Echosong looked up, her eyes wide. "What?" she questioned incredulously. "She's dead? How?"

"She was killed by a Twoleg monster on a farm," Featherpaw mumbled. "I do not know if the others are still alive."

Echosong gulped loudly.

"Echosong, Cherrytail said that she was lost. I think she came here looking for StarClan…but they were gone…" Featherpaw's voice cracked as she felt tears stinging her eyes for the third time. "I think…she's there now, since she left suddenly…but I don't know what's going to happen…"

"Featherpaw…" Echosong murmured. "What if… What if we go to see Firestar ourselves?"

Featherpaw felt aghast at the suggestion. "That would be mouse-brained! Have all of us medicine cats leave our Clans to find StarClan?"

"No, just the few of us. Think about it, Featherpaw. From what I know, we all have apprentices. So only the full medicine cats will go while the apprentices earn their full names and stay here to protect the Clans."

Featherpaw seemed happy with the prospect of getting her true medicine cat name, but she didn't want to be the only medicine cat in SkyClan. She couldn't believe Echosong was even suggesting this idea. "Thrushflight is too elderly to leave."

"Then the apprentices will go." Echosong sounded desperate. "Featherpaw, I think this is what we have to do."

"What if Firestar refuses to meet with us?"

"Then we'll sneak in."

"_How_?"

Finally, Echosong was silenced.

"Echosong, I'm not sure this is the right thing to do," Featherpaw admitted. "Let's just wait and see if StarClan could possibly come back." It was the only they _could _do, besides Echosong's preposterous idea. Featherpaw wasn't prepared to be alone _or _journey to find Firestar. How would she know where to go, anyway?

As the sun rose higher in the air, Featherpaw left her mentor to ponder her own thoughts in the main clearing. She padded over to where Barktail and Brushbelly were still sitting, their silence interrupted only by the chirping of birds.

"I believe you may speak now," Featherpaw meowed as she passed them.

"That is right," Thorntail meowed, hopping down from the Highpath, Dustflower and Petalnose right behind him. "You two may talk."

Barktail instantly stood up and yawned with a stretch. "I'm going straight to sleep," he murmured.

"I'm following you," Brushbelly agreed.

"I'll have some apprentices bring you fresh-kill," Thorntail mewed as the two trotted lazily up the Highpath.

Patchfoot emerged from the warriors' cave, yawning deeply. "I'm completely ready," he growled. "Sleeping all day sounds good to me."

"Ready?" Featherpaw questioned, looking at the black-and-white tom inquisitively.

Thorntail answered for him. "Leafstar is making Patchfoot and Petalnose elders in SkyClan," he explained. "They've been warriors for long enough."

"I could never love after Rainfur," Petalnose murmured, "so it's not like I'm going to be a queen again."

As if on cue, Leafstar padded coolly out of her cave beside the medicine cat's cave. She seemed content with her mood and leaped nimbly onto the Rockpile. Thorntail followed her and sat down on the lowermost rock.

As Leafstar called out the customary Clan call, more and more SkyClan cats emerged from their caves. Featherpaw once again felt very at home here, and wondered why she had ever thought of herself as a GroundClan cat.

Leafstar looked down at Patchfoot and Petalnose when the Clan was fully gathered. "Do you, Patchfoot and Petalnose, believe you have served your Clan well and have followed the warrior code since the day you joined SkyClan?"

"I do," Patchfoot meowed.

"I do," Petalnose whispered a bit quieter.

"I now name you elders of SkyClan."

The two nodded formally before trotting off, unenthusiastically, to the fresh-kill pile. Leafstar continued: "Since Patchfoot is too old to mentor Mintpaw any longer, Sparrowpelt will take his place as her mentor."

Featherpaw got to her paws and was about to confront Leafstar when Ivynose rushed up to her. She had intended to tell Leafstar that one of her very first apprenticed warriors was with StarClan, but Ivynose's offer completely distracted her.

"Want to go on a hunting patrol with me, Forestfoot, and Sagepaw?" the dark she-cat asked curiously.

Featherpaw's ears pricked. The sound of hunting and collecting herbs on a relaxing patrol seemed like the best idea she had ever heard. "Sure," she mewed. "Let me just tell Echosong."

Quickly dashing off to tell her mentor of the patrol, Featherpaw returned to see the patrol cats eating up a quick meal before heading off. Featherpaw pulled a squirrel out of the heap of fresh-kill and ate it in hungry gulps before following Ivynose and the others off toward the MudClan border.

"Is there any good hunting up here?" Featherpaw asked Sagepaw.

The light grey tom nodded, and Featherpaw noticed his size for the first time in moons. He was very big, big for an apprentice. Featherpaw wondered when Leafstar was going to make them warriors. But right now, the last thing SkyClan needed was warriors, and they were fine right now.

"Definitely," Sagepaw replied.

"Look out!"

Featherpaw ducked in alarm at Forestfoot's yowl. She didn't know why he had shouted that, but she soon figured out why:

Flowerfrost had leaped entirely over her.


	24. Chapter 22: William and Cambria

**A/N: Oh dear. I am SOOO SORRY. I'vebeen so busy and my brother just got into the Coast Guard Academy and stuff, so I haven't had much time to do anything fanfiction-related. Forgive me! Here's the suckish chapter 22.**

_"That's it! Now concentrate really hard _and pounce!"

Rockfall looked on as Cambria wiggled her haunches from side to side in an attempt to catch a mouse scuffling amongst the now cut short fronds of grass in the field. It was munching at the seeds the fronds had dropped. 

With a swift leap, Cambria clawed at the mouse. But the creature was too quick and scurried away before the dark brown she-cat could capture it. 

"Mouse dung!" Cambria hissed, backing up and drawing her tongue over her front paw to hide her embarrassment. 

"It's okay," Rockfall purred. "You were doing fine. Just be a bit lighter on your paws." 

Rockfall beamed at the loner. She was healing well from whatever sickness she had had; Rockfall had dug up some poppy seeds from a Twoleg garden not far from the farm, along with some water mint for her aching stomach. He didn't know what else would be a good remedy for her headache, but he wasn't a medicine cat. At least she was feeling well enough to hunt for her father. 

"Can I try again?" Cambria asked, her voice crisp and clear compared to when Rockfall had first heard her raspy, ill-laden voice. 

"Of course," the black warrior replied. "Try as many times as you like." 

"Rockfall!" Rockfall turned to see William padding slowly up to where they were practicing. "How's the hunting?" 

Rockfall could tell the elderly tom was feeling rather chipper ever since Rockfall had helped heal his daughter. "It's going fine." 

"I caught it!" 

Rockfall turned to where Cambria was approaching, a mouse dangling from her jaws. "Goodness, there are a lot of mice in these fields! How come I never noticed it?" (**A/N: **I was about to type StarClan, when I realized, she doesn't know what StarClan is…O.o) 

Rockfall chuckled. "Indeed. When I leave, you and your father will be fit in terms of hunger." 

Cambria's eyes dulled. "You're leaving?" she asked. 

Guilt pricked at Rockfall's heart. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But I need to find my way back to my Clan." He had spent the time explaining Clan life to the two loners; surely they would understand his homesickness. 

Cambria looked down. "You can't stay any longer? We could help you look for your friends. Honestly!" 

Rockfall purred at the small she-cat's desire for him to stay. He was glad that she wanted him here, but he needed to find SkyClan. 

He had faced the truth not long ago: 

Graystripe and Coal were gone. 

As twilight fell on the farm, the three cats gathered up their stock of fresh-kill and carried it into the barn before the Twolegs released their dogs into the fields. They climbed the ladder to where Cambria's nest was and ate their fill. Rockfall took haste in the fact that he could take more than one piece of fresh-kill for himself and ate two mice. 

"That was delicious!" William exclaimed. 

Cambria nodded. "Thanks for teaching us how to hunt, Rockfall!" she mewed. 

Rockfall nodded. He didn't know how such a young cat could be so beautiful. 

As moonhigh approached, Rockfall pawed some more hay together for a makeshift nest. The Twolegs had come in every morning to take some, and he had had to leave before they spotted him. 

"Rockfall," he heard a soft voice whisper in the darkness. 

"Yes?" he replied. 

"Good night," Cambria mewed, before her soft snores of sleep filled the silence. 

Rockfall whispered a soft "good night" to her before sleep overcame him. 

He found himself standing on open moorland, fog whirling around his paws and nose. There was an eerie silence in the fog, and Rockfall didn't know where he was. 

Suddenly, a familiar, brisk scent caught his nose. He recognized it instantly. 

"Cherrytail!" he called out, rushing forward. But no matter where his paws took him, the scenery never changed. Cherrytail was nowhere to be found. 

"I am here, Rockfall," Cherrytail's voice whispered in a hushed voice. 

"Cherrytail, where are you?" Rockfall whimpered. "I need you." 

"Quiet, Rockfall," Cherrytail murmured. "I have found StarClan. But I must follow you home." 

"What are you talking about?" Rockfall called, fear gripping his throat and silencing a call of distress. 

"StarClan have journeyed with the forest Clans to their new home," Cherrytail meowed. "I found them. They are in a happy place now. But StarClan won't let our ancestors come back to the gorge." 

"But StarClan have _always _been separate!" Rockfall yowled. "Why must they be together now?" 

"Rockfall, listen to me," a new voice piped up. Relief and warmth swirled over Rockfall as he recognized his mother, Clovertail's voice. "Bluestar, a ThunderClan leader, wanted all of StarClan to be together. I believe it's what is best for the Clans—" 

"It's best to leave them to die without StarClan?" Cherrytail interrupted. 

"We _need _StarClan!" Rockfall yowled. 

"What's StarClan?" 

Rockfall's eyes shot open and he gazed around the barn, his breath coming in short gasps. Cambria was looming above him, William grooming his long fur somewhere in the corner. 

Rockfall shuddered and stifled a yawn as he got to his paws wearily. "StarClan…" he began. "StarClan is the Clan of deceased warriors you see every time you look up at the starry sky. The stars are StarClan's warriors." 

Cambria looked up through a hole in the barn ceiling. "They aren't there now," she muttered. "Rockfall, do you believe in StarClan?" 

Rockfall looked down, and felt a tremour of dismay as he realized that he couldn't answer that question. 

"If you go, I'm going with you," Cambria insisted. 

"I'm not going anywhere my daughter isn't going," William confirmed. 

Rockfall blinked. 

"I'm sorry, Cambria, but you're too young to travel with me that long distance," he explained. "And your father here is too old to travel with us. You simply can't come." But as he spoke, his own words tore a hole in his heart. 

"No!" Cambria yowled. Rockfall was instantly glad that none of the apprentices in SkyClan acted this kit-like. If Cambria were to come with him, she would have to be an apprentice no doubt. William would surely be an elder. 

"I'm sorry, Cambria," William whispered, wrapping his tail around his daughter's shoulders. "But—" 

"I don't care what you say, I'm going with Rockfall," she snapped, breaking away from William's grasp. 

Rockfall motioned to William with his tail for him to keep distracting his daughter. He mouthed, "I leave silently." 

William nodded and shot back at his daughter, "I'm not letting you go _anywhere_!" 

"Yes, you _are_!" Cambria hollered. 

While the two fought at each other, Rockfall backed away silently and slowly. His stealth was enough to hide him in the sharp cut fronds of the field not far away. He quickly turned around and dashed through the field, not stopping until he reached the riverbed. 

A loud yowl sounded from the other side of the field. 

Rockfall looked on in sorrow. He truly didn't want to leave the she-cat behind, but she would only slow her down. 

With a grim recognition, Rockfall realized why he had grown comfortable with Cambria after such a short time: 

Everything about the she-cat reminded him of Cherrytail. 

* * *

**A/N: I know, really short. And really bad. But it will get really interesting with Rockfall, I promise.**


	25. Chapter 23: The Attack

**A/N: I'm going to need names for Stormcloud's kits, since I know you all love naming kits. ;D**

_"Flowerfrost!"_

Featherpaw looked up in pure shock, unsure of what just happened. All of a sudden, the SkyClan patrol was surrounded with hissing, snarling cats with Deep Water's pungent scent. Flowerfrost had leaped over her, most likely in an attempt to decapitate her. 

Featherpaw shivered. 

"Hello, my dears," Flowerfrost growled coldly. "Long time no see." 

"Get off of our territory!" Sagepaw yowled. 

Flowerfrost chuckled. "I just came to introduce you to my new friends. That is, their claws." 

And with that, the SkyClan cats and rogues burst into a thick battle. 

Fear lapped like waves at Featherpaw's heart. All her senses seemed to be fogged with the acrid scent the rogues gave off, and it was hard enough to think. Medicine cats were not supposed to fight! Featherpaw barely knew any techniques. 

_Come on, Featherpaw, think!_ Featherpaw looked around in wonder. _Warn the rest of the Clan! That's it! They can come and help!_

But before she went, she looked around at the rogues. Flowerfrost had brought about five, and the SkyClan cats were horribly outnumbered. Featherpaw recognized Patchfoot among the group. 

"Patchfoot!" she yowled as the black-and-white tom advanced on her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Fox dung!" Patchfoot snapped. "I'm loyal to Deep Water! He's far greater a leader than Sharpstar." 

As Patchfoot leaped at Featherpaw, she dodged swiftly and pelted down toward the gorge wall. She noticed that Deep Water wasn't among the rogues. What if she brought SkyClan to help and Deep Water attacked while the Clan was few? 

Shoving all worries aside, Featherpaw picked her way hurriedly down the side of the gorge. She found her bearings and bounded up to where Leafstar was talking to Thorntail and Brackenpelt. 

"Leafstar!" she yowled. 

"Yes, what is it, Featherpaw?" Leafstar meowed, resting her furry tail on Featherpaw's shoulders. 

"It's Flowerfrost!" Featherpaw yelped. "She attacked our patrol with five other rogues!" 

Leafstar's eyes widened as she turned to Thorntail. "Thorntail, take Brackenpelt and a few other warriors to help the patrol." She turned to Featherpaw again. "What caused this exactly?" 

Featherpaw watched as Thorntail got Ivoryclaw and Dustflower before taking the warriors up to the battle. She let out a faint sigh of relief as he didn't take all the warriors. 

"Featherpaw?" 

"Sorry," Featherpaw mumbled. "We were simply hunting and gathering herbs when Flowerfrost leaped over me. Last I remember, we were surrounded by rogues." 

Leafstar nodded and narrowed her eyes as she listened for the sound of the yowling, fighting cats. "What _is _that scent?" she spat. 

"That's Deep Water's scent," Featherpaw explained. "He smells foul, I know." 

"How many rogues were there?" Leafstar confirmed. 

"About six, including Flowerfrost. Leafstar, Patchfoot was there?" 

Leafstar blinked down at her, eyes wide. "Patchfoot?" 

Suddenly, Petalnose emerged from the elders' cave. "Where's Patchfoot?" she called. "I haven't seen him anywhere!" 

Leafstar looked from Petalnose to the gorge cliff where Thorntail's patrol had disappeared. Suddenly, Dustflower came charging down the cliff and up to Leafstar. 

"Leafstar, there are more rogues! We need more warriors!" 

Featherpaw's heart clenched as she heard Dustflower voice her fears. "We can't let _all _our warriors go!" she mewed. "What if Deep Water attacks the camp while you're all gone?" 

"Deep Water's _there_!" 

Featherpaw blinked. 

Leafstar leaped on top of the Rockpile and yowled for the Clan to gather. Once every cat was surrounding the mound of rocks, she announced the news, "Cats of SkyClan, Deep Water has officially just attacked SkyClan." 

Yowls and mutterings of confusion and shock filled the silence. Featherpaw heard Rainsong call out, "Where?" 

"On the MudClan border," Leafstar answered. "We all must go and help our Clanmates!" 

As the Clan yowled their agreement and all clustered around their leader as she hopped off of the Rockpile, Leafstar whispered to Featherpaw, "Go with Echosong to announce peace to another Clan's leader and ask for help." 

"Which Clan?" Featherpaw asked anxiously. 

"I don't care!" Leafstar hissed uncharacteristically. "We need help now more than ever!" 

Featherpaw nodded. "What about MudClan?" she asked. 

"No," Leafstar snapped. "How will you dodge Deep Water's attack?" 

Featherpaw nodded. _Right, mouse-brain_, she scolded herself. She quickly caught up with Echosong, who was lingering behind hesitantly. "Echosong, Leafstar wants us to go to another Clan and ask for help." 

Echosong blinked at her, but eventually nodded and the two set off toward StreamClan's territory. 

* * *

The two pelted along through the undergrowth until they came across StreamClan's border with SkyClan. Fortunately, Featherpaw smelled a patrol heading toward then to renew the scent marker. 

"SkyClan!" Featherpaw heard a voice hiss. Suddenly, Vinetail appeared from a clump of ferns, a scowl on her face. Her apprentice, Mosspaw, appeared behind her, along with Stonestrike and Tumblepaw. 

"Vinetail!" Echosong breathed. Featherpaw let out the breath she now realized she had been holding. "SkyClan need StreamClan's help." 

Vinetail snorted. "Why would we help you?" she scoffed. 

"Wait," Stonestrike interrupted, coming to stand in front of the brown tabby she-cat. "Echosong, what do you need?" 

"Deep Water has attacked SkyClan near the MudClan border," Echosong explained. 

Stonestrike narrowed his eyes. "Why not go to MudClan for help?" he questioned. 

Featherpaw scowled. _Mouse-brain. _

"Deep Water or Flowerfrost would never allow it," Echosong hurried before Featherpaw could say anything. "Please, Stonestrike. We need your help." 

Stonestrike turned to the apprentices. "Mosspaw, Tumblepaw, go to the camp quickly. Tell Batstar of SkyClan's request. Tell him to bring as many warriors necessary." 

The apprentices nodded hastily and shot away through the undergrowth. 

"Lead the way," Stonestrike mewed to Echosong. 

Featherpaw sighed in relief as the two medicine cats led the StreamClan warriors to where the battle had broken out. Vinetail was reluctant, but she followed anyway. 

_Thank you, StarClan_, Featherpaw prayed silently. But her growing thanks evaporated like mist under a hot greenleaf sun. StarClan weren't watching. They didn't care. 

Featherpaw's happiness was replaced with anger and rage at both StarClan and Deep Water. What was happening to the gorge Clans?


	26. Chapter 24: I Promise

**A/N: Once more. If you haven't already, check out my new story "Message of the Stars". I promise you'll like it...xD**

_The journey was boring and anticlimactic _without Rockfall's friends with him. Not to mention how incredibly lost he was. His fur had become matted and was patchy in areas, but he was coping. The prey wasn't so bad, since it was the middle of newleaf, but he still needed his friends.

The dark, desolate forest he was in right now showed no signs of familiarity. Rockfall sniffed around everywhere, but no place felt familiar—or smelled familiar to him. He was lost. Hopelessly lost. 

"Oh, StarClan," he cried out. "Where _am _I?" 

_Hush, young one._

Rockfall glanced upward in shock. He recognized that voice. It had been a while since he had heard it though. "Clovertail?" he howled in alarm. "Clovertail, is that you? Please, Mother. Tell me where I am!" 

_Look out for the lost warrior… _

And his mother's voice faded as chill wind rose Rockfall's hackles. 

"Clovertail!" 

No reply. 

Rockfall let out a faint whimper of despair and collapsed underneath a giant pine tree. _Where in StarClan's forest was he?_

"Rockfall?" 

Rockfall looked up. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't put his paw on it. He had longed to hear his mother's voice so much that it almost sounded like her. But he had enough common sense to know that the voice was not Clovertail's. 

"Rockfall, what in the blazes are you doing here?" 

Rockfall looked up again. "Who's there?" he hissed. 

A muscular brown tom emerged from a thorn bush. "It's me, you furball. Stick!" 

Relief and realization flooded over Rockfall like a wave of comfort. "Stick!" he meowed, getting to his paws. "Stick, you don't know how lost I am." 

"Yeah, the lost warrior," Stick purred. 

Rockfall looked away. _You don't even know…_

"You look terrible," Stick commented. "Why don't I take you back to my place? We'll clean you up. Are you hungry?" 

Rockfall shook his head. "I just ate. Newleaf brings a lot of prey." 

Stick tipped his head to once side. "Newleaf?" he echoed. "Oh, well. You're right, anyway. This time of season, there's a ton of prey. But why in the world have you come here to hunt?" 

Rockfall shrugged and sighed resignedly. "I'm lost." 

Stick nodded. Suddenly, as he opened his mouth to speak, two fluff-balls erupted from the thorn bush. "Dad! Dad!" 

Stick turned his head to see Snap and Eagle pelting toward him. 

"Dad, there was a badger! He was _huge_!" Eagle mewled. 

"A badger?" Stick's muscles tensed and his hackles rose slowly. "Where? I don't scent a badger!" 

"That's it!" Eagle yelped, hopping away from his father's side. "Snap, you have to catch me two mice!" 

Snap twirled on her black paws. "Aw man! Dad, why'd you have to believe us?" 

Stick straightened and let his shoulders relax. "The kit who cried badger…" 

Rockfall rested his tail on Stick's shoulders. "Relax," he purred. "They're only playing." 

Stick grunted and got to his paws. "Let's head home," he meowed to his children. "Rockfall here is lost." 

Snap turned to Rockfall, her blue eyes wide with awe. "_Rockfall_?" she echoed. "I remember you!" 

Eagle sat up straight. "I've grown since I saw you." 

Rockfall chuckled and followed the loners through the thin undergrowth quietly, listening to father and children quarrel indulgently. (**A/N:** …Oxymoron? O.o) 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"My dear!" 

Rockfall turned to see a familiar white, fluffy pelt make its way toward him. He recognized the cat as Snowy, the elderly she-cat whom he and his friends had had a conversation with when they stayed with the pack of loners. 

"Hello, Snowy," he muttered. 

"How's my dear one? Coal?" Snowy purred. 

Rockfall's happiness dissolved. "Er…" he stammered. "Well, he…" 

"Well?" Snowy persisted. "How is he?" She looked around blankly, not that she could see. "Why are you here alone anyway? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't smell the others." 

Rockfall twiddled with his paws in the soil. "Er…the others…" 

Snowy scoffed. "Get on with it, boy!" 

"They're gone." 

Snowy's dull eyes clouded. "Sorry?" 

"Graystripe—" 

"Ah, I remember that one," Snowy growled. "The cat named Graystripe who didn't have grey stripes. He was a talker. What about him?" 

Rockfall sighed. "Graystripe and Coal…they were taken as kittypets. Cherrytail…she died." Rockfall gulped the hard lump in his throat. 

Snowy's eyes seemed to dull even more. "Kittypets?" she repeated quietly. "You mean, housecats? My Coal would never be a housecat, flea-brain!" 

With that, Snowy lashed her sheathed paw out and whacked Rockfall on the head. 

"Hey, stop it," Rockfall chuckled. "I'm sorry, but it's true. There's nothing we can do about it." 

Snowy shook her head. "I refuse to believe that, boy. Now where's my son?" 

Rockfall's heart clenched from the icy claws that clung to it as he saw Snowy's eyes well up. "Snowy, I'm sorry," he mewed. "Coal is no longer with me. He's a kittypet now." 

"No!" the elderly she-cat cried out unexpectedly. "You don't know him," she snarled coldly. "He's not like that." 

Rockfall shook his head wearily, sighing in sorrow. Snap came up to him, carrying a blackbird in her jaws. "Father wanted me to bring you this," she mumbled, dropping the fresh-kill. 

"Thank you," Rockfall sighed, patting the black she-cat on the head warmly before she trotted off to her brother. He crouched down and dug into the prey hungrily, finishing it in swift, famished gulps. 

"I hope you feel better," Snowy hissed. "Maybe that prey will clear your mind a bit." And with an angry lash of her tail, the white, fluffy she-cat stormed off to find Stick. 

Rockfall gazed after her in despair. She was stubborn enough to be a Clan cat, but too old to journey with him back to SkyClan. It simply wouldn't work. 

Feeling aroused with exhaustion, Rockfall rested his black head on his paws and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to flow over him. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

The bright newleaf sun awoke Rockfall from his dreamless sleep. He yawned blindly, feeling the tiredness evaporate like dew underneath the gruelling sun. He looked around calmly. He remembered that his fur probably look horribly kept, due to the strange stares he was receiving from the rogues around him. 

Settling down, he began to give himself a quick wash, hopeful that the stench he portrayed would soon disappear. Stick walked over to him, his kits trailing behind him. 

"Good morning," the brown tom meowed warmly. 

"Good morning!" Snap and Eagle chorused. 

Rockfall chuckled. "Good morning to you, too," he purred. He looked up at Stick. "How's everyone?" 

Stick's eyes suddenly clouded with grief. "We're all fine," he sighed. "But one cat isn't." Rockfall judged by the particular sadness in the brave loner's eyes that something was seriously wrong. 

"What?" Rockfall asked, uncertainty pricking at his senses. 

"It's Snowy…" 

Rockfall's hackles rose as he shot up and pelted over to where the white elder was lying. Death-scent caused his nose to scrunch up, and his eyes welled in sorrow. "Snowy?" he whispered, leaning down. 

The white she-cat lifted her head dizzily. "C-Coal…?" she rasped. "Coal, is that you? Oh, I knew you'd come back. That _Clan _cat thought you were a house…" Snowy never finished her sentence. 

Rockfall couldn't deny the she-cat that her son was still gone. He decided that the best thing would be for Snowy to rest knowing her son was with her. 

"I'm here," he choked out. 

"Now I can rest peacefully," Snowy croaked, before her head went limp and her chest stopped rising and falling. 

Rockfall dipped his head low for a moment. He couldn't believe that Snowy had died just like that. She seemed fine the night before! 

"Rockfall," Stick began, "did you say anything to her last night?" 

Rockfall's hackles rose and his eyes widened to the size of moons. He looked up at the brown loner. "What are you saying?" 

"We think she died of a heart attack," said a dusty brown she-cat beside Stick. "My name is Miley. Snowy died of a heart attack, I'm sure. Maybe something some cat said caused it?" 

Rockfall's heart thumped uncomfortably against the inside of his ribcage. What was this cat saying? Was she accusing _him_? 

Although… 

"I…" he stammered. "I don't think I…said anything _that _bad to her…" But he found out that he was trying to convince himself more than Miley and Stick. 

Miley sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid that the heart attack was sudden then," she mewed. She turned to Rockfall. "I'm very sorry, and tell Coal that I'm sorry for him as well." 

Rockfall nodded blankly. Why continue trying to convince these cats that Coal was most likely gone for ever? He looked back down at Snowy's lifeless form and pressed his nose gently into her fur. 

_I'm so sorry,_ he thought. _I promise, I will try one day to make everything right. I will find Coal for you, I promise._


	27. Chapter 25: A Little Fall of Feathers

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long...O.o I had to fit everything into one chapter... So here's chapter 25!**

Echosong, Featherpaw, Stonestrike, and Vinetail made it to the battling cats almost just in time. Featherpaw and Echosong hid in the safety of a bramble thicket beside the clearing, hoping that no cat would see them.

But that didn't mean they couldn't see the cats fighting.

Featherpaw's eyes narrowed as she spotted Flowerfrost leaping at Thorntail. The two tussled for a moment before Featherpaw saw Flowerfrost's teeth sink into Thorntail's shoulder.

"Thorntail!" she hissed under her breath. Flowerfrost leaped away from the deputy, and he didn't get up.

Silently, Echosong crept out from underneath the thicket and slipped over to where Thorntail was laying. She wrapped her teeth around the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from the battle scene and into the bramble thicket.

"Featherpaw, we don't have any herbs," she mumbled.

Featherpaw glanced out of the thicket and back to her mentor. "I can quickly run back to the camp and grab some," she decided. "Just stay here."

"Hurry," Echosong whispered. "And please be careful."

Without another word, Featherpaw stalked out of the thicket and, with her belly fur touching the ground, slipped across the flat land above the gorge. Once she reached the edge, she stood up straight and picked her way down the rocky slope.

When she made it down, she saw Stormcloud and Tinycloud sitting together beneath the Rockpile. "Tinycloud!" she called.

The white queen got to her paws and hurried over to Featherpaw. The medicine cat apprentice noticed her three adorable kits playing, unaware, in the dust beside the two she-cats.

"Featherpaw!" Tinycloud mewed breathlessly. "How is the Clan? StarClan, how's Thorntail?"

Featherpaw gazed at Tinycloud, fear in her green eyes. "Tinycloud, I came to get herbs."

Tinycloud nodded. "You do that. Don't let me stop you."

Featherpaw nodded briskly to Stormcloud before splashing through the river and toward the medicine cat's cave. She tucked her paw into the crevice and pawed out many different herbs. She crammed them all into one leaf packet, sorting out the juniper berries and the marigold. Once that was finished, she grabbed a poppy head and pelted out of the cave.

"Tinycloud, have a few poppy seeds to relax," she meowed, setting down the red flower. "You'll never be able to sleep, both of you, with your mates out there, fighting their tails off."

Tinycloud lapped up a few seeds, Stormcloud following suit.

"Thank you, Featherpaw," Stormcloud mewed. "We're both worried sick."

"They'll all be okay, I'm sure." But Featherpaw found it hard to convince herself. Letting the comment slide, she hurried back up the gorge wall, bounding across the plain and over to the bramble thicket. She winced in horror when she saw Forestfoot and Ivynose added to the unconscious bodies.

"Featherpaw, juniper berries!" Echosong yowled.

Featherpaw dropped the leaf packet and nosed it open, revealing the various herbs. She prodded the purple berries over to Echosong, who chewed them thoroughly before feeding them to Forestfoot and Ivynose.

"How's Thorntail?" Featherpaw asked.

Echosong gave her apprentice a grave look.

No!

She rushed over to the brown tabby tom and pawed him over, so his eyes faced her. They were shut closed, but Featherpaw could make out a slight rise and fall of his chest. "He's still alive," she remarked, picking up a few cobwebs from her stash. "But his shoulder is bleeding very badly."

"There's also some head trauma," Echosong meowed softly.

Featherpaw glanced at her mentor with wide yes. "Head trauma?" she echoed with incredulity. "We have to help him!"

"Featherpaw, there's nothing we can do!" Echosong snapped. "Flowerfrost got the best of him."

Featherpaw looked back down at her deputy. She then spotted a deep gash in his forehead and winced at the fresh blood-scent. "Echosong, how are we going to tell Tinycloud?"

Echosong shouldered her way over to the silver she-cat. "He isn't dead, and he won't die," she meowed. "He'll probably have to retire to the elders' cave, though."

Featherpaw glared out of the thicket to where Flowerfrost was battling Stonestrike. I swear by StarClan, you will pay.

"But he's so young," she mewed, fear replacing the anger. "He only just became deputy! He has so many moons ahead of him."

"I'm sorry, Featherpaw," Echosong whispered. "We tried."

Featherpaw glanced out of the thicket once more. Flowerfrost had dominated Stonestrike and left the strong warrior panting on the ground. Her heart clenched in fear when she saw that he didn't get up. She was about to rush out to get him when Vinetail prodded him to his feet and he pounced at another Deep Water rogue.

But Featherpaw felt she couldn't take it when she saw the beautiful tortoiseshell leap at Brackenpelt. Tinycloud's mate was already doomed to the elders' den; she didn't know what she'd tell Stormcloud if her mate was injured as well.

Unable to contain her anger, Featherpaw shot out from underneath the sharp brambles, vaguely hearing Echosong yowl at her, "Featherpaw! Where are you going?" She dodged the numerous tussles and headed straight toward Flowerfrost. Once she found a free spot for her to attack, she bunched up her muscles and leaped at the she-cat.

With a yowl of alarm, Flowerfrost hurtled around and lashed out at Featherpaw's face. But the apprentice was quicker and dodged the move. She ducked below the rogue and swiped up with her hind paws, raking her claws down Flowerfrost's belly. She let out a yowl of agony and spit at Featherpaw. The silver apprentice feinted to the side and pounced onto Flowerfrost's back. Without hesitation or warning, she opened her jaws and bit down on the she-cat's neck, hard.

Flowerfrost let out a silent yowl of pain, eyes wide with agony. Before going completely limp, she former SkyClan warrior sighed in pain. "You…did well, Featherpaw. I…I'm sure Deep Water will be"—she paused for a lapse of coughing—"proud."

And with that, the beautiful tortoiseshell fell to the ground, lifeless.

Alarm pricking at Featherpaw, she backed away from the limp body. The whole battle seemed to stop around her, although she could still see the fighting cats. Silence filled the air, and Featherpaw felt dizzy with emotion. What had Flowerfrost meant? How could Deep Water be proud of her?

She's just playing with your mind, Featherpaw, she decided inwardly. She just wants to trick you.

But as Featherpaw made her way back to where Echosong was crouched, she kept repeating Flowerfrost's last words in her mind.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You mouse-brained fool!" Tinycloud scolded, baring her teeth at Featherpaw. "I can't believe you ran out into the open like that! You could've been killed, not knowing many warrior fighting skills—"

"I killed Flowerfrost."

The whole clearing silenced as Featherpaw dipped her head in secret shame. Leafstar hopped down from the Rockpile to run up to the silver medicine cat apprentice. "You did what now?" she whispered.

"I… I killed Flowerfrost," Featherpaw repeated, this time her voice shaky with uncertainty. "She's dead."

Leafstar's eyes were glazed with pride and relief. "That's great news, Featherpaw. The whole gorge thanks you for what you've done."

Tinycloud sighed, a soft purr escaping her muzzle. "Oh, Featherpaw, you had me so worried!" With that, the white queen covered Featherpaw in a mound of licks. But Featherpaw's mind was elsewhere. How could she tell Tinycloud now about her mate and deputy?

As if on cue, Leafstar leaped back onto the Rockpile. "Does any cat know where Thorntail is?"

Featherpaw flinched.

Echosong rested her tail on Featherpaw's should as if warning her to keep quiet. "I'll handle this," she whispered before hopping up next to Leafstar on the Rockpile. "Thorntail is waiting for you in the elders' cave."

"Why there?" Dustflower asked.

Echosong sighed. "He's going through traumatisation. He won't be fit anymore to be a deputy, or warrior."

Featherpaw saw Tinycloud's green eyes widen and glaze over with fear. She got to her paws. "What?" she hissed.

Echosong turned to her. "Tinycloud, you don't know how sorry I am—"

"Where is he?" Tinycloud snarled.

"In the elders' cave," Featherpaw whispered. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"No." Tinycloud's eyes never left whatever she was staring at, far in the distance. "I want to see him myself."

With that, the white queen padded silently over to the elders' cave. Stormcloud hurried over to where her kits were huddled, drawing her tongue over their pelts so not as to scare them away.

Leafstar ducked her head in sorrow. But Echosong continued, "I'm afraid that Forestfoot and Ivynose will have to stay with me for a while until their wounds heal. And…Rainsong is dead."

Featherpaw saw Barktail and Brushbelly's eyes widen. They dipped their heads in sorrow for their mother's death.

"We will hold a vigil for her tonight," Leafstar meowed. "But right now, it's time for me to appoint a new deputy." Leafstar gazed upward at the first showing stars of Silverpelt. But to Featherpaw's elite shock, she let her eyes glisten for a moment before turning back to the Clan. "SkyClan's new deputy will be Sparrowpelt."

Sparrowpelt's hackles rose slightly. Leafstar hadn't performed the customary words before appointing the new deputy!

Realization fluttered through Featherpaw's heart. StarClan aren't here anymore, she thought with hatred. It's not like they care.

Sparrowpelt seemed to shake off the moment of realization as well and stood up proudly. "Thank you, Leafstar," he meowed. "I will try to serve my Clan with as much courage and strength as Thorntail."

Featherpaw's eyes glistened with sorrow. She wanted more than anything for Cherrytail to be here to witness her brother's deputation. But she was with StarClan now, most likely unaware of anything happening in the gorge.

Leafstar nodded to Echosong, who nodded in return. "There is one more duty I feel I must perform before the night comes. I know StarClan are no longer with us, but I am a medicine cat, and I feel saying these words are important, whether our ancestors are listening or not. Featherpaw, come forward."

Featherpaw's ears pricked in puzzlement. She padded over to the Rockpile, realization hitting her like a rock.

"I, Echosong, medicine cat of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Fear penetrating Featherpaw's wall of happiness, she glanced upward. To her dismay, she saw no stars.

"Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Featherpaw gulped down the lump in her throat. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherflight. StarClan—"

Featherflight looked down in dismay as her mentor did not finish the sentence. StarClan didn't honour any of them anymore.

Leafstar stood up. "Featherflight!"

The rest of the Clan joined her merrily. "Featherflight! Featherflight!"

Featherflight looked around in wonder. She had received her true medicine cat name! She only wished that StarClan could be there to see.


	28. Chapter 26: Brown and Black

**A/N: Keep in mind, Rockfall doesn't know Featherflight's new name.**

_At least Rockfall knew where he_ was going now. He could almost remember the path that he, Graystripe, and Cherrytail took to find this pack of loners. But the road ahead was still confusing to him; he needed another cat by his side. What would happen if he got lost again?

Shoving all dreary thoughts aside, he trudged on, ducking under hedges and avoiding the careening monsters as they zoomed past. He despised Twolegplaces and wanted out of there as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a sharp flicker of movement caught his eye. He halted and stood alert, flicking his green eyes from place to place in search of the movement again.

It happened again.

"Who's there?" he called. A familiar scent caught in his nose, although he couldn't pick out where he had smelled it before.

Suddenly, a pretty dark brown she-cat emerged from a Twoleg hedge. She blinked up at him, eyes full of wonder and mischief.

"Cambria!" Rockfall hissed under his breath.

Cambria giggled and padded her way over to where Rockfall was crouched. "I found you!" she exclaimed. "It took me for ever, but I found you!"

Rockfall sighed. "Cambria, where's William?" he asked with irritation.

Cambria shuffled her paws around in the grass.

"Answer me!"

"He's back on the farm!" Cambria shouted. "He doesn't know I'm here. Oh, Rockfall, don't make me go back! I hate my father! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

Dismay and disappointment turned Rockfall's blood to ice. He leaned down, and whispered softly, "At least you know who he is."

The gleam in Cambria's eyes faded slowly. "What?" she murmured.

"Both my parents are gone," Rockfall meowed a bit more loudly. "I never knew my father, and my mother died from foxes."

Cambria's yellow eyes clouded with sorrow. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Rockfall sighed. "You don't hate your father, Cambria. You just get annoyed with him."

Cambria looked down. "I just wanted to see more than the farm. I know your Clan life if so much funner than sitting around in a barn all day!"

Rockfall closed his eyes. It is…

"Take me back to SkyClan with you!"

Rockfall's eyes jerked open. "Cambria, I need to get you back to William, now."

The brown she-cat's eyes glowed as she jumped away from him. "You can't make me!" she shouted, crouching down and snarling defiantly.

Rockfall sighed. "Fine, but I'm not waiting up for you." With that, the black warrior hopped onto a Twoleg fence and dashed along it, disappearing off the other side. He skipped through a few thorn bushes and pelted across a Thunderpath, joyful to feel the wind ruffling his fur. He bounded through a small field of flowers, scrunching up his nose at the sickly-sweet scent. Once he landed on the other side of the field, he stopped to catch his breath and look behind him.

Cambria was standing there, waving her tail in delight.

Rockfall narrowed his eyes. "Okay, smarts."

"You said you wouldn't wait up for me…" Cambria taunted.

Rockfall snorted and pelted off again, splashing through a stream and away from the Twolegplace completely. He felt Cambria's swift paws behind him and let out a yowl of amusement. Suddenly, he felt a heavy object slam against his back as Cambria leaped at him.

The two tussled in the newleaf sun for a moment or two before Rockfall sighed and got to his paws. He gazed around, fear latching onto his heart.

Where was the river?

"What is it?" Cambria asked.

"The river!" Rockfall exclaimed. "It's gone!"

"You were too busy trying to lose me, you forgot you were supposed to follow the river!" Cambria retorted.

Rockfall leered at her. "Quiet! Let me listen."

Rockfall perked his ears upward, keeping watch for any flowing water or the sound of a bubbling river.

There it was!

"It's this way!" he hollered, bounding toward the sound. Eventually, a stream of rushing water came into view, and Rockfall halted beside it.

"Thank goodness, I'm parched!" Cambria mewed, leaning down to lap at the water.

Rockfall sighed. This wasn't the river. He turned a hard green gaze on the brown she-cat beside him.

Cambria looked up. "What?" she questioned.

"It's your fault," Rockfall stated bluntly, looking away.

Cambria stood up straight. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You distracted me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr I'm-so-perfect-and-every-cat-who-comes-into-my-life-is-second. What are you, SkyClan's leader?"

Rockfall snorted. "My name ends in –fall, not –star. I'm not a leader," he explained.

Cambria looked away. "What will my name be when I'm an apprentice?"

Rockfall sighed. "StarClan, Cambria, you're not coming back with me!" he hissed. "The Clans are already going through enough, with StarClan and Deep Water and everything; we don't need another disaster!"

Cambria's yellow eyes narrowed and she looked away once more. "I'm going with you."

Rockfall sighed. There was no way to persuade this she-cat! She was as stubborn as…

Rockfall gulped and sighed.

_As stubborn as Cherrytail._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I think the river's this way," Rockfall murmured, dashing out ahead of Cambria. The brown she-cat had eventually convinced the SkyClan warrior to let her come with.

Cambria giggled. "See?" she mumbled. "Isn't it much more funner with me around?"

"Funner is not a word," Rockfall hissed, annoyance pricking at him.

"So?"

"So stop saying it."

"It's a word in my world," Cambria continued, causing Rockfall to roll his eyes. "I have a whole other world, and you don't even know about it."

Cambria trotted up to walk beside Rockfall. "Tell me more about SkyClan," she mewed.

Rockfall glanced down at her, then back ahead of him. "What else is there to know?"

"You only vaguely mentioned StarClan. What, exactly, is StarClan?"

Rockfall's hackles rose slightly. He remembered Cherrytail's words when she came to him. She had said that StarClan had left. What does that mean, anyway?

"StarClan, as you know, are the warrior ancestors that lived in the Clans before us," Rockfall explained, pushing all dreadful thoughts aside. "They are very powerful, and can sometimes control what us living cats do by sending prophecies. StarClan sent SkyClan's medicine cat apprentice, Featherpaw, a message saying that my friend Graystripe would come to us. They said he was the lost warrior."

_But he isn't_, Rockfall thought. _I am._

"Wow," Cambria mewed. "That's pretty awesome."

"New leaders go to the Whispering Cave to receive their nine lives from StarClan and their new name, which ends in –star."

Cambria's eyes lit up. "Leaders have nine lives?" she gasped. "That's so cool!"

Rockfall chuckled. "Also, medicine cats go to the Whispering Cave every half-moon to share tongues with their warrior ancestors. StarClan is very important for us."

Cambria nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, she shot ahead. "The river! Rockfall, I see it!"

Rockfall galloped over to her side. The two stopped and gazed ahead. Sure enough, the wide river that led the SkyClan / ThunderClan cats here was portrayed in front of them, waiting for them to cross.

_Thank you, StarClan_, Rockfall began in a prayer, but instantly stopped. StarClan weren't there anymore to hear his prayers. He glanced at Cambria in dismay.

_Thank you, Cambria._


	29. Chapter 27: Forbidden Love

**A/N: I really need to get off of dA more often...it's like a drug, I tell you!! Okay, chapter 27. Enjoy! This story is coming to a close! Iono...should I make a sequel??**

_Light filtered in through the entrance_ to the medicine cat's cave. Featherflight fluttered her eyes open from where she was sleeping in her mossy nest, just outside Echosong's little sleeping crevice.

She stretched and got to her silver paws with a yawn. She was extremely tired from the night before, and was thankful that she didn't have to sit silent vigil like normal warriors did.

Silently, she cast a glance at Echosong's cavern. The silver tabby she-cat was still snoring, so Featherflight didn't bother her.

She looked at the opening to the small mouth of the cave to see two more feather-filled nests. Ivynose and Forestfoot were asleep, snoozing drowsily in what was left of the night.

Remembering the new ceremonies performed last night, Featherflight grabbed some marigold in her jaws and headed out of the cave. She saw Petalnose and Brackenpelt carrying Rainsong's body out of the camp to be buried beyond the training hollow. She paused briefly and watched them pass, silent with sorrow for the beautiful, long-furred she-cat. She had mothered Barktail and Brushbelly when they were still Ground Rogues living in GroundClan's camp was now. She was a strong, brave warrior.

Passing thoughts aside, Featherflight continued over to the Highpath until she found the elders' cave. Tinycloud was in there, Bramblekit, Cavernkit, and Amberkit playing in the dust beside her. She was gazing thoughtfully at her still-sleeping mate, Thorntail. Featherflight saw that the gashes on his shoulder and head were open again and bleeding through the cobwebs.

"Tinycloud," Featherflight mewed softly.

Tinycloud didn't look up. "I can't believe it, Featherflight," she mumbled. "What will his kits do when they find out that this is their father? Oh, Featherflight…"

The silver medicine cat rested her tail on Tinycloud's white shoulders and pressed her nose into her fur. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Once she was through, she pulled away from Tinycloud and chewed up the marigold. She then spat the yellow poultice onto Thorntail's wounds, wincing slightly at the fact that the sudden movement still hadn't awakened him.

"Mother! Mother!"

Featherflight turned to the three kits tussling in the dust. Amberkit had broken apart and was peering up Tinycloud. "Cavernkit and Bramblekit are playing with claws!"

Tinycloud's green eyes were dull and unseeing. "Bramblekit, Cavernkit, stop using your claws," she meowed tonelessly. "You could get hurt."

With a sudden slash of claws, Cavernkit's muzzle began bleeding.

He let out a wail of pain.

Tinycloud's senses seemed to recover as she noticed her kit's cries of pain. She hurried over and began licking the wound. "Hush, now," she purred. "Featherflight is here."

Featherflight scooped the tiniest pawful of marigold off of Thorntail's shoulder wound and brought it over to Cavernkit. She spread it over the tiny slash and ruffled his fluffy kit fur. "Don't play with your claws," she reminded the three kits. "You'll get hurt again."

Cavernkit nodded and rushed back over to the others, mewling vigorously.

Tinycloud chuckled, and Featherflight felt her heart lift at the sight of the smile. "Once Thorntail wakes up, he'll be glad to see his kits when they first leave the nursery."

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Featherflight asked.

Tinycloud's eyes grew grave. "I can't, Featherflight," she mewed. "I have Thorntail and my kits to look after. I would never leave them at a time like this."

Featherflight nodded in understanding. "I'll tell you everything that happens."

"I'm not quite sure much will happen," Tinycloud responded. "StreamClan never showed up when they were supposed to."

Featherflight shrugged. "Stonestrike sent two unenthusiastic apprentices to gather up their whole Clan," she meowed. "Odds are they forgot or Batstar was too busy to listen to two little apprentices' cries of help. He's still not used to running a Clan, you know."

Tinycloud nodded with a sigh before gazing down at Thorntail once more. Featherflight touched her tail to the white queen's shoulder once more before turning and leaving the nursery. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Featherpaw!"

Featherflight looked up to see Rushingpaw and Riverpaw pelting toward her, her mother and father right behind them.

"Hello, guys," she purred. "And it's Featherflight now."

"Oh, Featherflight," Puddlefoot let out in a gasp. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother," Featherflight mewed, touching noses with the blue-grey tabby she-cat.

"And I'm Rushingriver now," Featherflight's sister purred. She widened her eyes in pleasant shock and tuned to Riverpaw.

"I'm Riverheart," her brother meowed happily.

"That's great, you guys!" Featherflight let out in exclamation. "I'm so happy for you all."

Just then, Featherflight scented that all the Clans had arrived. She saw Leafstar storm up to Batstar, but the dappled tabby she-cat didn't get to say anything, since Cloudstar yowled out for the Clans to silence.

Featherflight shifted in her position atop the Skyrock. She rested her tail neatly over her forepaws, her siblings following suit.

"Good evening, cats of all Clans," Cloudstar began. "I will start this Gathering. I would like to apologize to SkyClan deeply. A patrol noticed the fighting among your Clan and Deep Water just as the battle was breaking up. We didn't get there fast enough."

Leafstar dipped her head gravely. "Apology accepted." She turned a cold glare on Batstar.

Cloudstar continued. "I also bring neutral news to this Gathering. Thrushflight, our very first medicine cat, was an elderly she-cat. She joined the elders a few nights ago. Whitewing is now our full-fledged medicine cat."

Featherflight glanced at the white medicine cat; solemn, but looking around proudly. When their eyes met, Featherflight mouthed, "Good for you." Whitewing nodded in thanks.

"Some happy news: Ferntail's new kits have been born: Hazelkit and Graykit. Once they are six moons old, they will become apprentices. Graykit will become MudClan's next medicine cat apprentice."

Featherflight turned to Whitewing again. "Fantastic!" she mouthed, receiving a proud beam from the medicine cat.

"And one more thing: Stripedpaw has become a warrior. Her warrior name is Stripedback."

Featherflight saw the familiar dark tabby she-cat sitting proudly—with Barktail. Barktail smiled warmly at her and the two touched noses.

Featherflight winced. Every cat in the gorge knew that inter-Clan relationships were against the warrior code. How could Barktail and Stripedback just go and break it without a second thought?

Once Cloudstar stepped down, Leafstar got to her paws instantly, without giving the other leaders a chance to stand. "I do recall my medicine cat, Echosong, telling me that Stonestrike of StreamClan sent two apprentices to get Batstar and his Clan to help SkyClan with their battle." She turned to Batstar, her green eyes icy cold. "What of that?"

Batstar got to his paws. "I'm very sorry, Leafstar," he started calmly. "The two apprentices, Tumblepaw and Mosspaw, were killed on their way back by three of Deep Water's rogues."

Featherflight's eyes caught StreamClan's medicine cat, Missingfoot, whimper in mourning. She remembered that Mosspaw, along with Snowpaw and Foxpaw, were the medicine cat's kits before she became a medicine cat. She had stopped mating with Flamestone, the apprentices' father, to become medicine cat. But still, children were children, and no cat could deny that.

She also saw two apprentices, one white and one dust tortoiseshell, dip their heads in mourning for their sister, Mosspaw.

Leafstar's eyes softened. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

Batstar nodded.

Leafstar turned to the cats once more. "SkyClan has a new deputy, due to Thorntail's new sickness. The former deputy has joined the elders. Our new deputy is Sparrowpelt."

Many cats around the Skyrock yowled out congratulations. Sparrowpelt was a very popular cat among the Clans.

"We also bring our medicine cat apprentice, recently given her true name: Featherflight."

Featherflight's ears burned in embarrassment as all the eyes in the clearing turned to her. She saw Whitewing, Missingfoot, and Treeleaf nod to her and Echosong, Whitewing's the most enthusiastic.

"One of our dearest warriors, Rainsong, was killed in the battle with Deep Water's rogues," Leafstar continued, receiving many sorrowful glances from the cats surrounding her. Rainsong was once a Ground Rogue, along will all the cats in the gorge. She was most likely known by many of them. "Which brings me to say that Flowerfrost is dead, by Featherflight's doing."

All the Clan cats breathed gasps of relief and shock, except for the SkyClan cats. "Thank StarClan!" one GroundClan she-cat called out.

Featherflight's hackles rose slightly. Was Leafstar going to tell the other Clans of StarClan's disappearance?

"But on a happier note, we bring two new warriors to this Gathering, Barktail and Brushbelly. Also, Tinycloud's kits have been born: Bramblekit, Cavernkit, and Amberkit."

Once more, Featherflight noticed Barktail and Stripedback purred together and couldn't stifle a shiver of fear. What if StarClan were angry at the gorge Clans, and that was the true reason they were leaving?

Once Leafstar had stepped down, Batstar stepped forward. "Once again, I am sorry, Leafstar, for not helping," he meowed. "And we grieve for Tumblepaw and Mosspaw. But we all must move on. Mosspaw's brother and sister have become warriors, now going by Snowflower and Foxpelt. We welcome them as full warriors."

Featherflight saw the two cats gaze around, their eyes solemn with gratitude. She saw Missingfoot lower her eyes so not as to gaze upon them in pride.

"Also, Frozeneye's kits have been born: Swallowkit, Leafkit, and Tawnykit."

As Batstar stepped down, Jaystar took his place. He spoke of Riverheart and Rushingriver's warrior ceremonies, along with two other apprentices becoming warriors: Sandstone and Longleg. Also, Kestrelflight's kits became apprentices, Littlepaw, Ripplepaw, and Brownpaw. Not to mention Waterlight's new kits, Gingerkit and Thornkit. Featherflight felt a frill of pride when she heard the name of Waterlight's kit, Thornkit. She felt grateful somehow to the silver she-cat.

The Gathering soon ended, and The Clans headed down to their camps. Featherflight said good-bye to her kin and mewed a quick word with Whitewing before following her Clanmates down to the gorge floor. She then saw Barktail touch noses with Stripedback as MudClan crossed through SkyClan territory and over to their camp.

She watched the brown tabby tom whisk happily up the Highpath and into the warriors' cave with narrowed eyes. The relationship couldn't last, and it was up to her to do something about it.


	30. Chapter 28: Almost Home

**A/N: Yaay! Update! I'm so happy right now. Tonight is my Easter (I'm Russian Orthodox, and our Easter falls tomorrow) service, which lasts until 4 tomorrow morning! xD It's my favourite service. Anyway, enjoy (finally) chapter 28! Story's almost over. Excitement, no? xD**

_Rockfall could've sworn to StarClan that_ he and Cambria had only just recently crossed the river, their paws and belly fur splashing through the water like torrents of their own when the gorge came into view. Thankfully, Cambria hadn't complained once since they emerged from the slurping water. Rockfall felt relieved with that.

Fortunately, Rockfall knew he wasn't lost anymore. This was the easiest part to remember of the Clan cats' territories, especially since he had been the one to find the end of the gorge.

"Are we almost there?"

Rockfall cursed under his breath. He had spoken too soon.

"Yes, we are," he murmured. "Be patient, okay?"

Cambria nodded determinedly and began plodding on, the ground softening. Rockfall could scent rain in the wind, and he quickened his pace. He wanted to make it back home before the rain fell, and before the clouds covered the moon so much that they couldn't see.

"Rockfall, what's that smell?" Cambria asked as they entered the shelter of the forested gorge. Rockfall only barely heard her, since he was too preoccupied with the wonderful familiarity of the gorge.

"It's StreamClan scent," he replied aloofly.

"StreamClan?" Cambria asked.

"You know, there are other Clans besides SkyClan," Rockfall meowed. "There's StreamClan, and GroundClan and MudClan."

Cambria nodded, taking in all the knowledge with pride. Rockfall realized that even though he tried to stop her, Cambria was practically born a Clan cat.

The two travelled through the thickening undergrowth swiftly as a light drizzle bestowed the gorge. They followed the ravines, the river their second guide. It wasn't long before night fell, and the rain continued with an increase in force. Rockfall looked upward. The moon shone just behind a blanket of thin clouds yielding rain. He realized that last night was the Gathering. It had been a solid two moons since he left. He wondered if his Clanmates were missing him.

_Of course they are, mouse-brain_, he thought. _You've been gone for two moons! Why wouldn't they miss you?_

Suddenly, a hiss of defiance broke the silence between Rockfall and Cambria. He looked up in shock to see a soaking-wet StreamClan patrol barricading them from passing.

A greyish-black tom with bracken-coloured paws stood before him, snarling with hostility. He saw a cream-dappled she-cat and a tom the size of an apprentice standing behind him.

"And what would a SkyClan cat be doing so far into StreamClan territory?" the tom hissed.

Rockfall opened his mouth to respond, but the she-cat was faster. "Redfoot, can't you see that there's another cat with him? Maybe he was travelling. Don't you remember Leafstar's words?"

The tom that was Redfoot straightened up and blinked. "You're right, Creamfur," he mumbled before turning to Rockfall. "I'm very sorry."

Rockfall nodded his broad black head. "It's all right. The weather's drowning out all scents and memories today."

"Who's that?" the apprentice asked curtly.

Creamfur whacked him lightly on the tail. "Falconpaw, don't be rude."

"This is Cambria, a loner from a Twoleg barn far from here," Rockfall answered as Cambria lifted her chin proudly.

"I'm going to become a SkyClan cat!" she boasted.

Redfoot snorted. "SkyClan's taking in loners?"

"She's Clanborn at heart," Rockfall persuaded. "Honestly, she's a good cat."

"And what about Cherrytail?" Creamfur asked suddenly.

Rockfall's green eyes dimmed, and Creamfur seemed to get the message.

Redfoot bowed his head. "StreamClan grieves for her. But let's stop standing around like elders telling stories in this rain. Would you two like to stay in StreamClan's camp for the night?"

Rockfall dipped his head thankfully. "That would be great."

Redfoot nodded and turned around, Creamfur and Falconpaw following him through the underbrush. Rockfall and Cambria headed after them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Batstar, of course, was completely welcoming of the SkyClan warrior and the loner. He did have a few questions for them, though.

"Rockfall, Cambria, you may both sleep in the warriors' den," he meowed to them. "But I would like a quick word with you in my den for a moment."

As Batstar padded slowly into his den, Cambria squeaked with excitement. "I'm in a Clan camp!" she mewed.

Rockfall ignored her remark and the two trotted into Batstar's den. He was seated patiently, the tip of his tail flicking the rain off.

"Rockfall, you come with this loner," he meowed immediately as the two sat down. "And yet I do remember you leaving with two other cats."

Rockfall nodded. "We left with Graystripe. You remember our intention, correct? We were going to help him find ThunderClan."

"And did you do so?"

Rockfall looked down. "Well, we met another rogue named Coal along the way, and he helped me and Cherrytail. Once we were bordering this Twoleg farm, the Twolegs captured us. And we were so close to ThunderClan territory!"

Batstar flicked his tail. "Cherrytail?"

Rockfall's spirits fell tremendously. He let his tail droop and his ears lie flat.

Batstar nodded. "I see. How, exactly, did she pass?"

Rockfall shuddered. He didn't feel like explaining the details of his love's death, but he summed up the courage and did so anyway.

"We were sleeping peacefully beside the river, WindClan's territory within eyesight. We could see the moors easily. But suddenly, this enormous Twoleg monster hurled toward us—"

"The grass-cutter," Cambria informed them.

Rockfall nodded. "Yes, it was cutting the grass of the farm. Anyway, we all scattered, and then all I remember is waking up beside the river. Graystripe and Coal were gone, and Cherrytail…"

"Was dead beside the grass-cutter," Batstar finished for him. "That is indeed a tragic tale. I suppose you were lost? Is that why it has taken you two moons to return to the gorge?"

Rockfall looked down. "Yes, I got lost. But I had some help with a loner that lived in the Twoleg barn. His name was William, and this is his daughter."

Cambria looked away.

Batstar nodded. "Cambria, does William know that you are here at this moment?"

When Cambria didn't answer, Batstar nodded once more.

"I guess you two need all the rest you can get," the dark brown leader suggested. "Go and sleep in the warriors' den. I'm sure that Vinetail and Stonestrike will welcome you."

Rockfall tipped his head to one side. "Why's that?"

Batstar chuckled deeply. "Questions to be answered by your own Clanmates. Go and sleep now."

Rockfall nodded and rested his tail on Cambria's shoulders as they headed out of the leader's den. He didn't care if he was in StreamClan's camp. He was in the gorge, and that's all that mattered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When morning came, the rain had only left a slight drip from the trees and ferns surrounding the StreamClan camp. Dew was quickly evaporating from the leaves as the sun blossomed higher in the sky.

Rockfall ducked out of the warriors' den, letting Cambria sleep a bit longer. She had worked hard in travelling yesterday, and she deserved all the rest she could get. He stretched in the warm newleaf sun, realizing that greenleaf should be coming rather soon. But newleaf was still in bloom, and Rockfall would have to wait for the abundance of prey.

"Good morning there," Missingfoot, the StreamClan medicine cat, meowed warmly, trotting up to him. "Does your friend need any strengthening herbs?"

Rockfall shook his head. "No, just some sleep."

Missingfoot nodded. "She's rather young to be making a journey that takes two moons. How old is she?"

"Around eight moons," Rockfall replied. "She will most likely become an apprentice right away."

Missingfoot nodded. "I suppose SkyClan needs a few more apprentices."

Rockfall's eyes widened. How bad had SkyClan gotten since he left? He supposed losing Cherrytail was more of a downer than just to him and Sparrowpelt. He made a mental note to leave as soon as Cambria woke up.

As if on cue, the small brown she-cat padded out from underneath the dripping ferns, shaking the dew and rain out of her pelt. She blinked her golden eyes at Rockfall, and the black warrior noticed for the first time just how beautiful such a young cat could be. He didn't think of her as he did Cherrytail, but she was still a very pretty young cat.

"Let's leave as soon as possible, okay?" he meowed to her as she approached.

She nodded. "Think I can try some fresh-kill again?"

Rockfall scowled. "Cambria, this isn't our Clan, and it surely isn't your Clan. We can just take fresh-kill."

Missingfoot laughed a laugh that sounded like birdsong. "You two may eat before you head to SkyClan's territory. I'm sure it'll be perfectly fine with Batstar and Thistlestripe."

Rockfall nodded gratefully. Truthfully, he was just as hungry as he'd been for the long while when he was lost.

Eager to taste a plump squirrel, Rockfall trotted over to the heap of fresh-kill, Cambria by his side.

"Wow!" Cambria exclaimed. "Look at all that fresh-kill!"

Rockfall chuckled. "Yes, Clan cats hunt for their Clan first, and then make sure that all the elders and queens are fed. You're never allowed to eat while on a hunting patrol, but while on a regular patrol, you may eat."

Cambria looked dazzled. "That's so much stuff to learn! Are you sure I can get it all?"

Rockfall chuckled. "I'm quite sure. You already have the makings of a Clan cat."

Clearly pleased by the comment, Cambria poked around carefully at the fresh-kill pile. Rockfall watched her sniff every piece of prey before finally choosing a sparrow, as if she was sure it was the best piece of food there.

Rockfall grabbed his desired squirrel and sat down with her to eat. They ate in silence, and Rockfall noticed the sun creeping up toward sunhigh.

"We'd better leave soon," he meowed through a mouthful. "We don't want to make it back when the whole Clan is sleeping."

Cambria nodded, still chewing hungrily on her food. Her gold eyes had a gleam to them, as if she had never tasted anything better.

Once the two had buried the bones of their fresh-kill, Rockfall padded up to Batstar, who was seated below a giant branch of the tree his den was in. Thistlestripe was next to him, and they seemed to be talking of Cherrytail's death.

Thistlestripe dipped his head. "Hello, Rockfall, Cambria," he greeted.

Rockfall dipped his head as well for respect for the deputy. "Batstar, we will be leaving now."

The dark brown leader nodded. "Farewell, and send Leafstar my respects."

Rockfall nodded and turned to Cambria. "Ready?"

The small she-cat nodded. "Yes!" she chirped.

And without another word, the two headed for the fern tunnel and made their way straight for SkyClan territory.


	31. Chapter 29: A New Prophecy

**A/N: Sorry for the utterly short chapter. u.u I've been very Warriors-related right now, since I just started The Sight. Yes, I just started The Sight. But I'll get there, okay? xD**

_The cold wind howling through the_ gorge left Featherflight with a perpetual feeling of uncertainty. She knew all was well after Flowerfrost's death, but there was still Deep Water and Patchfoot and their band of rogues to worry about. She was quite confident that after the battle the Clans had won, but there was still an eerie aura to the air. The freezing rain last night didn't help, but Featherflight shook the premonition away and headed off toward the fresh-kill pile.

Suddenly, a yowl filled the clearing. Featherflight looked upward in shock to see Tinycloud picking her way down the Highpath, Sparrowpelt close behind her. She saw Stormcloud poke her head out of the nursery, the three kits hidden beneath her long, stormy blue-grey pelt.

Finally, with a jolt of relief and hope, Featherflight realized why Tinycloud was so excited. The scent of a familiar cat filled her nose, stronger than the fresh-kill pile before her. She leaped to her silver paws and bolted over to the fallen tree right behind Sparrowpelt.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" Petalnose muttered drowsily as she approached. More and more cats were clustering around the fallen tree as the scent grew stronger.

Featherflight turned to her. "You'll see."

But Featherflight screwed up her nose when a different, pungent scent replaced the familiar scent. It smelled of kittypets and rogues at the same time, although the scent of SkyClan and StreamClan clung to her fur. It was definitely a she-cat, but not Cherrytail.

Not Cherrytail…

Featherflight had never told the Clan of her news on Cherrytail. She wondered with dread how Sparrowpelt would take it.

Suddenly, Leafstar hopped up onto the fallen tree. Her green eyes shined brightly in the now showing sun as two sleek, thin cats jumped up to meet her.

"Rockfall!" Tinycloud cried out, thrusting forward. Leafstar signaled silently with her tail for the white queen to stay put.

Featherflight cringed inwardly as she noticed that Sparrowpelt said nothing to the extent of happiness. His expression was dreadful and shocked, as if he already knew what was about to come.

Leafstar silenced the Clan with a flick of her tail. "Rockfall, welcome back to SkyClan."

Finally, Brackenpelt brought up the thought every cat was thinking: "What took you so long?"

Brushbelly chimed in her agreement, "Yeah, Rockfall. I didn't know ThunderClan took two full moons to find."

"Silence!" Leafstar snapped, and the Clan quieted down. "Rockfall will explain everything after he answers me this: Where is my first apprentice, Cherrytail?"

Featherflight felt a stab of guilt for not telling the others, and even more when Rockfall's green eyes glazed with sadness. He must've been truly in love with the beautiful tortoiseshell warrior.

"Cherrytail died by the doing of Twolegs," Rockfall announced.

Sparrowpelt beside Featherflight let out a whimper of sadness before he pushed his nose blindly into the medicine cat's silver fur. She didn't mind; the deputy had lost so much in life and deputyship was all he really had now. Serving his Clan would help, hopefully.

Once the Clan had hushed again from their mourning, Leafstar turned to them. "Cherrytail was a brave and noble warrior." Featherflight caught a hint of personal despair in her voice. Cherrytail was her apprentice when Firestar and Sandstorm were still with SkyClan. It must've been hard to deal with the loss. "We will hold a vigil for her tonight. But one more question—"

Before Leafstar could finish, Featherflight spotted a small, dark brown she-cat stand up beside Rockfall. She had almost been invisible sitting on the log. Her eyes were a shining golden colour, and she was very beautiful for such a young cat.

"My name is Cambria! I followed Rockfall here."

A few of the SkyClan cats turned to look at each other, murmuring soft words of puzzlement and uncertainty.

"Quiet," Leafstar reminded, holding her tail up for emphasis. She turned to the she-cat. "Cambria, you said? Why did you follow Rockfall home?"

Cambria's eyes lit up once more. "He told me of the Clans in the gorge, and I wanted to join SkyClan!"

Petalnose let out a yowl of disapproval. "Why would we take in a desperate young she-cat like yourself?"

"Yes!" Barktail added. "What makes you worthy of joining SkyClan?"

Leafstar's eyes shone with annoyance. "And who made my Clan leaderless? I will ask the questions, thank you."

Petalnose and Barktail hushed immediately.

"Even so, they are right. Cambria, why do you want to join SkyClan?"

"Everything!" the she-cat chimed. "It all sounds so interesting! From patrols to Gatherings to StarClan!"

Featherflight felt a trill of uneasiness. StarClan…did Rockfall know?

Leafstar seemed satisfied with this answer. "Very well. Tomorrow night, we will confirm your apprenticeship."

Cambria seemed potentially delighted with this statement. She leaped into the air with joy, hopping down into the throng of Clan cats below.

Leafstar and Rockfall were last seen padding coolly away toward the leader's den, their tails flicking with conversation. Featherflight gazed after them silently before turning to Sparrowpelt.

"What will I do without her?" the tabby tom breathed. "She was all I had left…"

"Oh, don't be like that," Featherflight mewed. "She was a great cat. Don't think you're the only one affected."

As many of her Clanmates came up to Sparrowpelt to mourn with him, Featherflight stalked off to the pile of fresh-kill to grab that shrew she was eyeing up. Another apprentice for the Clan was good, since they had lost so many great warriors. There was Patchfoot, who had left to serve for Deep Water. Thorntail was permanently damaged and would have to remain in the elders' den from now on. Ivynose and Forestfoot were terribly injured, but they would eventually heal. Rainsong's death and Cherrytail's death were just giant minuses to the Clan. Hopefully none of the other Clans would see this as a weakness.

Hope and delight surged through Featherflight as she bit into her shrew. The Clan may have been slowly diminishing, but Tinycloud's kits and Stormcloud's unborn kits would serve as good apprentices, and Cambria's apprenticeship would help as well. Featherflight knew that no matter how long it took, SkyClan would eventually be rebuilt to the strong and healthy Clan it once was.

Suddenly, a darkness that seemed to cover the entire gorge loomed over Featherflight. She looked around in dismay, unable to comprehend what was happening. Surely it wasn't a sign from StarClan; they were no longer with them.

_Before the Clans can live in happiness, the deep water must stilled by fire, ice, and darkness._

Featherflight's senses seemed to be on fire. The sound of Clovertail's voice filled her mind, the prophecy's dark tone causing her hackles to rise. What could this mean? How could StarClan even reach her from where they were?

"Clovertail, what do you mean?" she cried out, the shadows fading.

_Come and find us._

And with that, the light returned, and Featherflight found herself standing before her half-eaten shrew, utterly shocked and confused.


	32. Chapter 30: Thank You

**A/N: Can anyone possibly remind me how many lives Leafstar has left? x.x I feel like a terrible writer... Anyhoo, last chapter!! I couldn't wait a whole school day, so I ended up hand-writing it in school and then just typing it up to some Tokio Hotel a few minutes ago. :D Enjoy!! The sequel is: Finding StarClan.**

_His paws light and tingly with_ joy, Rockfall padded out of the leader's den of the SkyClan camp. His conversation with Leafstar had made him even happier than he was before, even though he had had to explain Cherrytail's death for what felt like the fiftieth time. But no matter. There were other things to do now.

His hunger pricking at him, he made his way over to the fresh-kill pile, taking in all the familiar sights, scents, and sounds. The sun was already beginning to sink down the gorge walls, and the last time he'd eaten was that morning.

Even more delight filled him when he saw Cambria crouched above a wren, eating ravenously. He pulled a rabbit from the pile and sat down beside her, resting his tail on her shoulders protectively.

Suddenly, a pang of guilt and embarrassment shot through him. Cambria was just old enough to be an apprentice, and he felt he was already starting to grow feelings for her.

_No_, Rockfall thought, _I can't give up on Cherrytail just yet…_

But he knew that Cherrytail would forgive him; after all, she was in love with the ThunderClan tom Graystripe, and she had deceased.

But Cambria was so young. He couldn't possibly take her as a mate yet.

Setting all thoughts of love aside, Rockfall bit into his rabbit. He nodded to his Clanmates as they passed him, but he couldn't help feeling that the camp was slightly…_empty_. There seemed to be a few cats missing, though he couldn't put his whiskers on it.

_Just how much have I missed?_ he thought to himself despairingly.

Quickly finishing off his fresh-kill, he got to his paws.

"Where are you going?" Cambria asked.

"I've been gone for two whole moons," Rockfall pointed out sarcastically. "I'm going to see the rest of my Clan."

"Introduce me," Cambria mewed, standing up and running her tongue along her whiskers.

Rockfall rolled his eyes. "I'm quite sure the whole Clan knows your name, the way you interrupted Leafstar like that."

Cambria worked at the ground with her claws anxiously. Rockfall braced himself for a nasty retort, but all she said was, "Do you think she's mad?"

Rockfall suddenly burst into laughter. "Mad?" he purred. "Cambria, she isn't mad. She's extremely happy to have you here."

Once more, guilt flushed over Rockfall like a wave. He wondered how William was getting along without his daughter. Maybe he'd found Graystripe and Coal. But that didn't matter anymore. They were there now, and Rockfall thought that nothing could tear him away from his home now.

Rockfall's first stop was the nursery. Echosong had told him that his sister's kits had been born and had yet to see them.

The two trotted swiftly up the Highpath. Barkpaw and Brushpaw nodded to them, and after a short chat, Rockfall realized their names were now Barktail and Brushbelly. Apparently the only apprentices left were Petalnose's kits, Mintpaw and Sagepaw, the medicine cat apprentice Featherpaw (who Rockfall later found out was Featherflight), and Ivoryclaw's only kit, Pinepaw. Cambria would indeed make a very nice addition to the apprentices' den, especially since Mintpaw and Sagepaw were about ready to become warriors.

Rockfall led Cambria around the boulder that protected the nursery to see three cats inside: Tinycloud, Stormcloud, and Brackenpelt.

"Stormcloud, you're having kits as well?" he mewed. "Congratulations."

Stormcloud blinked affectionately at her mate, a loud purr rising from her throat.

Rockfall turned to his sister, whose kits were all crouched together, dosing quietly, a half-eaten sparrow beside them.

"Rockfall," Tinycloud purred. "And Cambria. It's very nice to meet you."

Cambria nodded. "You too. Are you Rockfall's sister, Tinycloud?"

"Yes, I am," Tinycloud meowed.

Cambria looked down at the three sleeping kits. "They're beautiful."

Rockfall leaned down and brushed his tail over a dark ginger she-kit. "They definitely are," he agreed.

"That one is Amberkit," Tinycloud mewed. "The light brown tom-kit is Cavernkit, and the brown-and-white tabby is Bramblekit."

"They are so cute!" Cambria squeaked, nuzzling Bramblekit. The tiny tom blinked and look up.

"Who are you?" he asked groggily.

Cambria purred and introduced herself.

Amberkit glanced upward. "That's such a pretty name!" she mewled before turning to her mother. "Why don't I have a name like that?"

Rockfall chuckled, and the three talked for a short while before Bouncestep came into the nursery, another familiar-scented tom beside him. Echosong was on the other side of the cat, and both their tails were on his shoulders. He walked like a newborn kit and his eyes were crusted and darted around everywhere as if he didn't know where in StarClan he was.

"Rockfall, it's nice to have you back," Bouncestep greeted. "How was it being lost with this little mouse-brain?"

Judging by the teasing tone the ginger warrior spoke with, Cambria thankfully didn't take the comment offensively.

Rockfall finally recognized the brown tabby tom between Echosong and his brother. Shock overcame him at once.

"Thorntail!" he yowled, waking Cavernkit as well.

Tinycloud got to her white paws and sat down next to her crippled mate. "Flowerfrost did this," she explained, her voice low with sorrow. "She also injured Ivynose and Forestfoot."

Rockfall assumed Ivynose was Ivypaw's warrior name. "I'm so sorry," he meowed quietly, although he was sure the former deputy would not be able to understand.

"No matter," Echosong meowed. "Featherflight has gotten rid of Flowerfrost for us."

"That doesn't mean Deep Water will back off," Bouncestep meowed. "He's brutal!"

"But he didn't reveal himself like a mouse-brain during the battle," Brackenpelt added. "We're still not quite sure about him…"

Confusion swept over Rockfall as he exchanged a glance with Cambria. Apparently Tinycloud had noticed their puzzled expressions and explained rapidly everything that had happened, including Sparrowpelt's deputation.

"Featherflight is the only cat to have seen Deep Water properly," she finished up. "She says he's the colour of a storm and looks feeble, but is quite the opposite."

Rockfall noticed Stormcloud shift uncomfortably in her nest. Perhaps all the talk of this wicked cat's description made her feel uneasy, since they clearly looked somewhat alike.

"But you're home now," Echosong meowed cheerily, "with a young healthy she-cat for an apprentice. Let's not talk of evil."

Rockfall agreed entirely. He said good night to his sister and her kits and watched her guide Thorntail over to an extra nest beside hers.

Back outside in the main clearly, Rockfall turned to Cambria. "You can go follow Pinepaw over there to the apprentices' cave."

Cambria nodded and scampered off to find the brown apprentice.

Rockfall saw Sparrowpelt, Leafstar, Echosong, and Featherflight approaching him. He remembered Cherrytail's vigil and crouched down, the others following suit.

No matter how much he tried to stay awake for his love and mentor, however, sleep tugged at his eyelids. Eventually, he gave in, and unconsciousness overcame him.

When he jolted back awake, a claw-scratch-thin moon loomed overhead, and a single bright star shined down, twinkling in the night.

Rockfall sighed. There were no stars because StarClan had gone, he remembered. But what was that one star doing there, clearly out of place in the absent night?

_Sleep now_, a light, airy voice whispered as the star glimmered. _And remember that StarClan will always light your path_.

Rockfall blinked as a purr arose from his chest. "Thank you, Cherrytail," he whispered, and tightly shut his eyes as the star winked out.


End file.
